Muy Cerca de Ti
by yazbelltsukinochiba
Summary: Serena necesitaba un trabajo y Darien un ama de llaves. La solución parecía sencilla: Serena trabajaría para Darien.
1. Argumento

**Muy cerca de ti**

**Aclaración:** Esta es una adaptación de Bárbara McMahon

**Personajes:** Serena y Darien

_**Argumento:**_

_Serena necesitaba un trabajo y Darien un ama de llaves. La solución parecía sencilla: Serena trabajaría para Darien. Sin embargo, en la práctica, las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles; Darien había tenido cinco amas de llaves en menos de cinco meses y era increíblemente exigente respecto al orden y la limpieza de su hogar. Y Serena solía tener tendencia al caos..._

_Darien no necesitó mucho tiempo para darse cuenta de que aquella joven no cumplía los requisitos, pero por alguna _


	2. Chapter1

**Capítulo 1**

Serena Tsukino intentó mantener la calma ante la mirada desaprobadora de Setsuna Montgomery, la mujer madura, dueña y comandante en jefe de la Agencia de Colocación Montgomery, quien revisaba con expresión cada vez más amenazante una carpeta que tenía ante sí.

—Este es el tercer puesto del que la echan por despis tada —dijo, severamente.

Serena tragó saliva y se esforzó por inventar una ex cusa convincente.

—Reconozco que estaba…, distraída, pero sólo en una ocasión.

La señora Montgomery arqueó una ceja.

—Aquí dice que mezclaste los pedidos en repetidas ocasiones. Quemaste las hamburguesas y tus batidos sólo sabían a leche.

—No creo que un restaurante de comida rápida sea el trabajo más apropiado para mí.

—Señorita Tsukino, empiezo a preguntarme si hay al gún sitio adecuado para usted. Le conseguimos un puesto como recepcionista en Bennet, Strife y Harwell —la señora Montgomery señaló la carpeta—. Confundió los mensajes, colgó el teléfono a un cliente importante y la encontraron perdida en sus propias ensoñaciones cuando todos los teléfonos sonaban a un tiempo. Cuando la despidieron, lo intentamos en los grandes al macenes Markham. Creó tal confusión en el registro de ventas que aún deben estar resolviéndolo. Mandó la mercancía a la dirección equivocada y no atendió a compradores importantes porque estaba en su propio mundo de fantasía.

Serena bajó la mirada. No necesitaba que la señora Montgomery le recitara la letanía. Sabía perfectamente que no se había concentrado en ninguno de los trabajos. Quería escribir, pero mientras no pudiera vivir de la li teratura necesitaba un trabajo para mantenerse. Gracias a su tiránico padre, cuyo único interés había sido prepararla para un matrimonio ventajoso, Serena no había aprendido ningún oficio, excepto el de anfitriona. Ahora que se había independizado, eso no le servía de nada.

Si no conseguía algo inmediatamente se quedaría sin dinero y lo último que quería hacer era volver a casa y admitir que su padre tenía razón.

—¿Sabe cocinar?

—Sí —replicó.

Aunque no era una gran cocinera, era capaz de hacer platos básicos.

Hay un puesto posible —por primera vez, la señora Montgomery esbozo una tímida sonrisa—. Puede ser la pareja perfecta —dijo para sí—. O tal vez el despido más rápido de la historia de la agencia.

—¿Un puesto de cocinera?

—De cocinera y organización general en un rancho fuera de la ciudad.

—¡Lo acepto!

A la señora Montgomery no le pareció apropiado que Serena mostrara tanto entusiasmo.

—Es lo único que puedo ofrecerle y no va a ser senci llo. Darien Chiba es un hombre muy difícil. Ha tenido cinco amas de llave en los últimos siete meses. La que más se ha quedado ha resistido cuatro semanas —los co mentarios de Setsuna Montgomery pretendían disuadir a Serena, pero no lo lograron.

—Estoy segura de poder hacerlo —Serena no podía perder la oportunidad. De una forma u otra necesitaba huir del tipo de vida que había conocido hasta entonces. ¡Tenía que lograrlo!

La señora Montgomery la miró por encima de sus gafas con la intención de intimidarla, y aunque estuvo a punto de conseguirlo, Serena, logrando aparentar una calma que estaba lejos de sentir, sostuvo su mirada.

—El rancho está a una hora de Cheyenne.

Serena asintió. No le importaba estar fuera de la ciu dad.

—Por lo que dicen las otras mujeres que han trabajado allí, Darien Chiba es mandón, arrogante y muy exi gente. Nada es bastante para él.

Serena respiró profundamente. Parecía la descrip ción de su padre y de Don. Tenía mucha experiencia con ese tipo de hombres.

—Tengo experiencia con ese tipo de situaciones —dijo, con calma.

La señora Montgomery la estudió unos segundos an tes de volver la mirada a la carpeta.

—Está bien. Llamaré al señor Chiba para anun ciarle que va para allá. Buena suerte, señorita Foster. Va a necesitarla.

Serena detuvo el coche cerca de la casa del rancho. La casa de dos pisos de madera le resultó encantadora y se preguntó si la señora Montgomery no habría exagerado al describir a su dueño. ¿Cómo podía ser tan horrible el hombre que poseía aquella casa?

Serena había llegado con tiempo de sobra para instalarse antes de preparar el almuerzo. Estaba ansiosa por demostrar a su nuevo jefe que era capaz de hacer bien su trabajo.

Abrió la puerta y se bajó del coche con cierta timidez. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros viejos y una camiseta. Sólo las botas eran nuevas.

Miró en torno y vio a varios hombres trabajando cerca del cobertizo. Uno de ellos estaba en un gran corral domando a un caballo, otro se sentaba sobre un barril, desenrollando unas correas de cuero. Otros dos abandonaron su tarea y se quedaron mirándola. Un hombre de gran estatura salió del cobertizo al oír el coche. Serena se llevó la mano a los ojos para protegerse del sol y esperó. Al verlo aproximarse, su corazón latió con fuerza.

Serena no creía que fuera posible viajar en el tiempo, pero en ese momento lo dudó. Aquel hombre parecía un vikingo. Alto, fuerte, peli negro, cruzó la distancia que los separaba lentamente, con suavidad y elegancia, como un depredador avanzando hacia su presa. Se sacudió el sombrero en el muslo. Se aproximó a Serena sin apartar los ojos de ella.

Serena respiró profundamente y dejó caer la mano, sosteniéndole la mirada.

—¿Se ha perdido? —preguntó él, poniéndose el sombrero y echándoselo hacia adelante para protegerse del sol.

Serena negó con la cabeza y sonrió. El deseo de acercarse a él y sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo era un sentimiento nuevo para ella. Y que no tenía más remedio que reprimir.

—Soy Serena Tsukino, la nueva ama de llaves.

Él la miró con incredulidad.

—¿Bromea?

—No —Serena sacó del coche la carta que le habían dado en la agencia—. La señora Montgomery me dijo que lo llamaría.

Darien Chiba tomó la carta, la leyó por encima y miró Serena. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer? La señora Montgomery había llamado el día anterior para anunciarle que tenía una nueva ama de llaves para él pero no se había molestado en comentar que se trataba de una mujer joven y bonita, nada adecuada para el puesto de trabajo. ¡Pero si hasta olía a rosas!

Darien volvió a inspeccionarla. Demasiado joven. Y demasiado femenina. Tenía las curvas precisas en los sitios adecuados y aunque a él le daba lo mismo, no quería que sus hombres se distrajeran. Además, no tenía aspecto de poder hacer el trabajo. Probablemente era una inconsciente que pensaba que vivir en un rancho sería divertido. ¿O acaso tenía la esperanza de cazar a un ranchero, como Rey?

¿En qué estarían pensando en la agencia? Que hubiera tenido cinco amas de llave distintas desde la marcha de Mimeth no era excusa para que le mandaran aquélla. Ninguna de las anteriores había servido. Pero cualquiera de ellas era mejor que la menuda mujer que tenía delante.

—Siento que haya venido hasta aquí, pero no me sirve —Darien dobló la carta y se la devolvió.

—¿Cómo que no sirvo? —preguntó ésta, desconcertada—. Ni siquiera me ha entrevistado. No sabe ni cómo cocino ni cómo limpio. Y por lo que he oído no le queda más remedio que darme una oportunidad. No hay nadie más disponible —Serena cerró el coche de un portazo y dio un paso hacia él—. ¿Es usted Darien Chiba? —le preguntó, para asegurarse de que estaba hablando con el jefe y no con alguno de sus empleados.

—Así es. Soy el dueño de Rafter C y lo que yo digo se cumple. No me sirve.

Serena miró en torno en busca de ayuda. Los hombres habían continuado con su trabajo. Serena puso las manos en jarras, levantó la barbilla y apretó los dientes.

—¿Y dónde están todas esas mujeres que pueden hacer el trabajo mejor que yo? Por lo que veo, no tiene ninguna —Serena estaba segura de ello y Darien sabía que tenía razón—. Quizá debería probar conmigo antes de echarme del rancho.

Darien tomó una de sus manos y le recorrió la palma con el pulgar. Serena se estremeció, desconcertada ante aquel inesperado contacto.

—Un rancho representa un trabajo duro. Sus manos son demasiado delicadas —dijo él, sin dejar de pasarle el dedo por la palma.

Serena intentó soltarse, pero él la retuvo con firmeza. Ella lo miró enfadada.

—No he venido a hacer el trabajo del rancho, sino el de la casa.

—Sigue siendo muy duro para usted —replicó él.

Serena le sostuvo la mirada con dificultad. Sospechaba que Darien tenía razón, pero no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo. Le costaba pensar mientras él le sujetaba la mano.

—¿Quién hace el trabajo en este momento?

Él se encogió de hombros y siguió acariciándole la mano. Bajó la vista como si le maravillara la suavidad de la piel de Serena. Respiró profundamente y volvió a percibir un perfume de rosas.

—Hasta que llegue la próxima ama de llaves, los hombres y yo.

—Pues se han acabado los problemas. Ya estoy aquí. Soy la nueva ama de llaves.

Darein sacudió la cabeza.

—Normalmente… —Serena carraspeó. ¿Qué tenía de normal que un desconocido le sujetara la mano? Nada. Su corazón latía velozmente. Las caricias de Darien repercutían en todo su cuerpo. Tirando de la mano, se liberó y dio un paso atrás.

—¿Normalmente qué? —preguntó él.

—¿Quién hace la comida?

—Durante años he tenido un ama de llaves, pero al enfermar su madre se tuvo que ir. De esto hace más de un año. Desde entonces nada ha sido normal. Uno de estos días la agencia mandará a alguien adecuado que se quedará tanto tiempo como Mimeth y se acabarán los problemas.

Serena forzó una falsa sonrisa.

—Yo soy esa persona. Ha conseguido ahuyentar a todas las demás. La agencia no lograba encontrar a ninguna otra, así que no tiene más remedio que aceptarme.

—O ir a otra agencia —Darien frunció el ceño.

—Le ocurriría lo mismo. Cinco amas de llave en siete meses no es un buen informe —¿de dónde salían las palabras? Serena nunca se había enfrentado a su padre, ¿cómo lograba defenderse frente a aquel gigante?

—¿Y usted va a ser mejor que las demás? La que más ha durado se fue a las cuatro semanas.

—Yo me quedaré más. Y seré la mejor de todas —Serena no dejaba de sonreír para ocultar el temor que sentía.

Darien no quería que se quedara. Sólo llevaba allí diez minutos y ya le recordaba a su antigua prometida, Rey. No físicamente. Rey era alta y de cabellos negros, mientras que ésta era menuda y tenía un sedoso cabello Rubio que enmarcaba su rostro. Por un instante tuvo la tentación de echárselo hacia atrás para comprobar si era tan suave como aparentaba, pero, apretando los puños, se resistió. Más de una vez las hormonas le habían jugado una mala pasada, pero nunca más. Esa mujer era demasiado joven y tentadora. Él quería una mujer de cincuenta años, con varios hijos y años de experiencia en el trabajo. Una mujer como su madre, a la que le gustara la vida del rancho, disfrutara cocinando para los hombres y compartiendo la conversación sobre el ganado, el precio de la carne en el mercado y los rodeos. No una jovencita que pudiera tirar al suelo una ráfaga de viento.

Y sin embargo, ella tenía razón. La casa estaba hecha un desastre. Nunca tenía ropa limpia y estaba harto de comer de latas. Lo hombres empezaban a quejarse. Incluso Seiya, el capataz, había protestado, amenazando con marcharse si tenía que seguir cocinando. Y ninguna de las más de cincuenta amas de llave que habían pasado por el rancho se había quedado.

Estaba seguro de que iba acceder y de que se arrepentiría toda la vida. Pero Serena se había expresado con absoluta claridad y era cierto que necesitaban ayuda. Si se quedaba, podría echarles una mano. Mientras, él llamaría a la agencia y les diría que siguieran buscando a alguien más apropiado.

—Puede quedarse temporalmente. Pero sólo hasta que venga alguien más adecuado —dijo, al fin.

Serena asintió y miró en otra dirección para ocultar su satisfacción. Estaba segura de que la agencia no se molestaría en buscar a otra persona mientras ella se quedara. Y si hacía las cosas bien, podría estar allí hasta acabar el libro. Una vez lo vendiera, ya decidiría si se quedaba hasta su publicación o si se mudaba para escribir el siguiente. Acababa de empezar, pero no le faltaban ideas. Ver a Darien Chiba le había dado muchas más. Con su fértil imaginación y el ambiente tranquilo del rancho, estaba segura de acabarlo en un par de meses. Y ya nada la detendría.

—Voy a enseñarle la casa. Puede deshacer el equipaje y preparar el almuerzo. Somos diez trabajadores y yo. ¿Sabe cocinar para tantos?

—Desde luego —no podía ser tan difícil. Se limitaría a multiplicar por doce lo que ella quisiera comer.

—Comemos a las seis, a la una y a las siete. A veces algo más tarde si estamos marcando las reses.

Serena asintió. No comprendía por qué Chiba no había logrado que las demás amas de llave se quedaran. Tres comidas al día no era pedir demasiado. Eso y la limpieza le llevarían poco tiempo. Por mucho que tuviera que pasar el aspirador y poner la lavadora un par de días a la semana, tendría tiempo de sobra para la novela.

Darien llegó en un par de zancadas junto a la puerta de entrada. Sus botas resonaron sobre los escalones. Serena corrió tras él. Estaba dispuesta a …

Se resbaló en el primer escalón. Alargó los brazos para evitar caerse, se asió a las caderas de Darien y se inclinó sobre él. Darien se tambaleó y perdió el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo. Serena lo siguió, aplastándolo con su peso.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Lo siento! —dijo, poniéndose de rodillas con la ayuda del muslo de Darien—. ¿Se encuentra bien? Lo siento.

Le dio una palmadita en la pierna para asegurarse de que no había matado a su jefe.

Cuando Darien se incorporó sobre el codo y le lanzó una mirada furibunda, Serena pensó que tal vez hubiera sido mejor matarlo. Sus ojos lanzaban destellos de ira.

—Hay varios escalones. Debe subirlos de uno en uno.

—Lo sé… Me he resbalado.

Darien se sentó. Serena seguía de rodillas.

—¿Es que no sabe andar? —preguntó él, sarcástico.

—Ha sido un accidente. Estoy segura de que hasta el jefe de Rafter C sufre accidentes de vez en cuando.

Darien se puso en pie, y sujetando a Serena por el brazo, la ayudó a levantarse. Cuando se aseguró de que no volvería a caerse, la soltó, al tiempo que mascullaba algo entre dientes.

—¿Qué?

—Nada —Darien respiró profundamente—. Los accidentes son inevitables. Adelante —sujetó la puerta e indicó a Serena que pasara a la gran cocina.

La habitación estaba en un estado caótico. El fregadero rebosaba con platos llenos de grasa; a su paso, crujía el azúcar esparcido por todo el suelo. No había cortinas y la mesa necesitaba un lavado.

—Tengo la impresión de haber llegado justo a tiempo —dijo Serena, ocultando su desánimo.

—No he dicho que no necesitara a nadie, sino que usted no es la persona apropiada.

¿Cuál era el problema de aquel hombre? Su desaprobación era obvia sin tan siquiera conocerla. Serena levantó la barbilla, prometiéndose a sí misma convertirse en indispensable para el señor Chiba. Y cuando vendiera el libro y fuera a marcharse, él le suplicaría que se quedara. Pero ella se marcharía sin volver la mirada. Le daría una lección.

—La despensa y el congelador están en ese lado —dijo Darien, señalando una puerta—. Puede que necesitemos provisiones. Hemos estado demasiado ocupados como para hacer la compra.

—Para eso estoy yo aquí. ¿Por qué no sigue con lo que estaba haciendo mientras yo empiezo con lo mío?

Serena no quería tenerlo cerca cuando se pusiera a poner orden en aquel caos. Después de limpiar haría la comida.

—Serena Tsukino.

Serena se volvió.

—¿Sí?

—Sólo quería confirmar que ese era su nombre.

Durante una fracción de segundo, Serena tuvo la sensación que había una atracción mutua entre ellos, pero rápidamente la ignoró. No necesitaba distracciones y menos masculinas. Huía de un padre dominante y de un desastroso romance para concentrarse en su carrera. No tenía la menor intención de sentirse atraída por su nuevo jefe.

Aun así, iba ser imposible erradicarlo completamente de su mente. Era su jefe y el prototipo ideal de hombre. Tendría que estar ciega para negarlo. Pero eso no significaba nada. Ella lo sabía todo sobre los hom-bres. Querían mujeres serviciales, boicoteaban sus aspiraciones para impedir que se desarrollaran y crecieran, ignoraban sus necesidades y las utilizaban para sus propios fines.

Pero el viento había cambiado de dirección y Serena estaba decidida a ser ella quien los utilizara. Observaría a los cowboys del rancho y los describiría en su novela. ¿Qué mejor lugar que un rancho lleno de hom-bres para estudiarlos? Pero evitaría cualquier relación personal. Se mantendría distante. Tomaría de ellos lo que quisiera y rechazaría el resto. No iba a quedarse allí lo que le quedaba de vida. En cuanto vendiera el libro, se marcharía.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó Darien, sacudiéndole el brazo.

Serena pestañeó y asintió con la cabeza.

—Hay mucho que hacer, pero no pienso desmoralizarme.

Tenía que tener cuidado con su tendencia a abstraerse. Le resultaba demasiado fácil perderse en sus propios pensamientos. Era un mecanismo que había desarrollado para escapar de la realidad, pero ya no lo necesitaba.

Darien miró en torno.

—Rachel no tardaría nada en limpiar esto.

—Supongo que Mimet no habría dejado que las cosas llegaran a este extremo —replicó Serena airadamente—. ¿No tiene nada que hacer?

—Señorita Tsukino, por si no lo sabe, soy yo quien da las órdenes aquí.

—Yo no he dado ninguna orden. Sólo quiero que se marche para poder ponerme a trabajar. No necesito que me supervise.

Serena cometió el error de volverse hacia él. Estaba demasiado cerca. Resultaba demasiado masculino. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Serena se preguntó qué aspecto tendría. ¿Se le habría borrado el lápiz de labios? ¿Estaría despeinada?

—Vendremos a comer cinco. Los demás no llegarán hasta la cena. ¿Podrá ocuparse?

—Sí.

Serena vio que Chiba sacudía la cabeza con incredulidad y se marchaba. Respiró profundamente y volvió a contemplar el caos que la rodeaba. Por el momento tendría que olvidarse de escribir. Después de limpiar la cocina, desharía el equipaje e instalaría el ordenador. No podría hacer mucho más.

Para cuando los hombres llegaron a almorzar, Serena había limpiado la cocina y escrito una lista de provisiones necesarias. Apenas quedaba comida. Había hecho un esfuerzo por organizar algo para comer, pero los hambrientos cowboys miraron con desolación la mesa.

En el centro había dos grandes platos, uno con sándwiches de mantequilla de cacahuetes y mermelada, y el otro con tostadas y queso fundido. También había varios cuencos con sopa instantánea. En el fogón se hacía una gran cafetera.

Darien fue a la cabecera de la mesa y miró los platos con incredulidad. Levantó la vista hacia Serena lentamente.

—¿Esto es el almuerzo?

Serena asintió con gesto preocupado. Apenas quedaba comida y ella había hecho lo que había podido. Pero al ver la mirada de desaprobación de su jefe, se dio cuenta de que no era bastante.

Los demás hombres estaban sentados en silencio, contemplando las pilas de sándwiches y las distintas sopas repartidas por la mesa, de pronto, todos miraron a Serena.

Ella sonrió animadamente.

—Soy Serena Tsukino —se presentó. No hubo respuesta—. La nueva ama de llaves.

—¿Dónde has trabajado antes, en un colegio? —preguntó uno de los hombres más mayores.

—Empezad, volvemos en seguida —dijo Darien. Asiendo con fuerza el brazo de Serena, la llevó hasta su despacho. Cerró la puerta y la obligó a mirarlo de frente—. ¿Está bromeando o de verdad cree que esto es lo que espero de un ama de llaves? Mis hombres trabajan duro, no son damiselas invitadas a tomar el té.

—No es ninguna broma. Es todo lo que he encontrado. Si quiere comer mejor, tendrá que comprar más comida.

—¿Qué nos va a dar de cena, perritos calientes?

Serena pasó por alto el sarcasmo.

—Iré al pueblo a comprar.

—Por la noche vendrán todos los hombres. Eso hace diez más nosotros dos. ¿No me había dicho que se sentía capaz de alimentar a tantos?

Darien no comprendía muy bien por qué le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad. Al ver el almuerzo se había puesto furioso, pero viéndola tan decidida y arrogante, le costaba seguir enfadado. Aun así, no estaba dispuesto a ablandarse por muy bonita que fuera.

—Estos hombres realizan un trabajo agotador. Necesitamos mucha comida para reponernos. Y nos gusta algo con más sustancia que mantequilla de cacahuete.

—Estaba en el armario, así que asumí que solían tomarla —replicó Serena. Sabía que había metido la pata, pero al menos los hombres tenían algo que comer.

—Lo debió comprar alguna de las anteriores amas de llave. No recuerdo haberla probado desde que murió mi madre.

Serena se irguió.

—De acuerdo. A partir de ahora habrá sándwiches de jamón, queso y carne —Serena apretó los dientes. Admitía que tenía que aprender, pero antes necesitaba llenar la despensa de provisiones.

—Las tostadas con queso fundido no están mal. Espero que quede alguna.

—Si hubiera habido más pan y más queso, habría hecho más. La despensa y el refrigerador están vacíos, y en el congelador había grandes trozos de carne congelada, no algo que pudiera preparar en el momento.

—Si no puede hacer el trabajo…

Serena se volvió bruscamente y caminó hacia la puerta. ¿Es que Darien iba a despedirla después de la primera comida? No estaba dispuesta a consentirlo. Ella necesitaba el trabajo y él, un ama de llaves. Cuando había puesto varios metros de por medio, se volvió con expresión decidida.

—He llegado hace dos horas. He tenido que quitar la porquería acumulada en varias semanas y rebuscar para encontrar algo que dar de comer a media docena de personas. Yo soy escritora, no prestidigitadora. Teniendo en cuenta lo que había, no lo he hecho tan mal. En cuanto haya hecho la compra, podré arreglármelas perfectamente.

—¿Escritora? —repitió Darien.

Serena cerró los ojos durante una fracción de segundo. ¡Cómo podía ser tan estúpida! No quería que nadie lo supiera hasta haber vendido el libro. Especialmente después de los burlones comentarios de su padre y de Don.

—Creía que era ama de llaves —dijo Darien, desconcertado—. ¿Es escritora?

Serena lo miró con ojos muy abiertos.

—Lo que haga en mi tiempo libre no es asunto suyo. No voy a desatender la casa.

—¿Qué escribe? —si era una periodista escribiendo un reportaje, la echaría de una patada.

—Libros —masculló Serena, bajando la mirada a la garganta de Darien, donde pudo ver, fascinada, el pulso rítmico de sus latidos. Hubiera querido alargar la mano y sentir el fluir de su sangre, sentir…

—¿Qué tipo de libros?

Serena no quería enfrentarse a su sarcasmo, pero estaba acostumbrada. Su padre siempre se reía de ella. Su ex prometido se burlaba de sus proyectos. Pero ella se había mantenido firme y si ellos no habían logrado desanimarla, tampoco lo haría su nuevo jefe.

—Novelas de amor —dijo, orgullosa.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

—¿Qué? —Darien dio un paso adelante y clavó la mi rada en Serena—. ¿Ha venido a escribir novelas de amor? ¿O acaso a investigar? Manténgase alejada de mis hombres. Está aquí para ser mi ama de llaves. ¡Maldita sea! Debería despedirla.

—Mi imaginación es mucho mejor que la realidad. Sé perfectamente que no se me dan bien los romances y no tengo la menor intención de seducir a sus hombres. ¿Sa tisfecho?

Serena se dio la vuelta, consciente de que había en rojecido. No quería seguir humillándose. Sabía también que no debía haber mencionado las novelas de amor. To dos los hombres pensaban…

—No puede escribir durante el horario de trabajo.

—No se preocupe. Haré el trabajo lo mejor que pueda, señor Chiba.

—Llámame Darien —gruñó, acercándose a la puerta—. Y trata de mejorar.

Dejó sola a Serena. Ella lo siguió lentamente. La co cina estaba vacía. Las migas en los platos le indicaron que los hombres habían comido los sándwiches, y Serena se preguntó si le habrían dejado algo a Darien. Supuso que sí, pues de otra manera estaba segura de que habría oído sus gritos. Sin embargo, para ella no había quedado nada.

Serena recogió la mesa y fregó. En su mente se re petía una y otra vez la escena del despacho. Estaba deci dida a hacer bien su trabajo, pero Darien Chiba no tenía derecho a decidir cómo debía invertir su tiempo li bre. Y ella quería escribir novelas de amor.

Después de los hirientes comentarios que le había dedicado Dante respecto a su inhabilidad para atraer y con servar a un hombre, Serena estaba segura de que ni vol vería a enamorarse ni atraería a nadie. Cuando Dante le había pedido que se casara con él, ella había creído que formarían una pareja perfecta. Pero sus besos no eran del agrado de Dante, y su negativa a acostarse con él an tes de la boda no había hecho más que confirmarle que era una mujer sin capacidad de seducción. Incluso des pués de siete meses, las palabras de Diamante la atravesaban como un puñal.

Así que, aceptando la realidad, tal y como decía siempre su padre, era consciente de que los hombres no se sentían atraídos por ella. Por eso había comenzado a escribir novelas de amor: para satisfacer sus aspiracio nes románticas y su necesidad de alcanzar un final feliz; además de proporcionar el placer de la lectura a quienes la leyeran.

Y aunque contaba con su propia imaginación, nece sitaba recopilar más datos. Su experiencia era extrema damente limitada. Tal vez podría preguntar discreta mente a los hombres del rancho. Quizá ellos le dirían qué buscaban en su pareja, qué les gustaba de las muje res, aparte de lo evidente, y qué causaba problemas en sus relaciones.

Cuando finalmente acabó de recoger la cocina, se secó las manos y salió. Si querían cenar tendría que ha cer la compra. No quedaba demasiado tiempo y el pueblo más próximo estaba a cierta distancia.

Fue a buscar a Darien al cobertizo para averiguar si de bía pagar en metálico o si tenía una cuenta abierta en al gún supermercado. Serena había preparado una lista en la que esperaba haber incluido todo lo que pudiera nece sitar para varios días. No tenía experiencia en organizar menús por adelantado. Su padre siempre había tenido una cocinera.

—¿Puedo ayudarte, jovencita? —preguntó uno de los viejos trabajadores, al que Serena reconoció de inme diato como el que le preguntó si había trabajado en una guardería. Sonrió tímidamente.

—Estoy buscando a Darien. Tengo que hacer la compra y no sé ni dónde ir ni cómo pagar.

—Darien ha salido. El Rafter C tiene una cuenta en una tienda de Cheyenne. Dile al dueño que trabajas aquí y pondrá la compra en la cuenta. Todas las amas de llave lo hacen así.

—Gracias. Volveré para la cena —Serena se marchó con una sonrisa. De haber sabido que hacían la compra en Cheyenne la habría hecho antes de ir al rancho en lugar de tener que volver en el mismo día.

Al poner el coche en marcha, vio aproximarse a Darien por el espejo retrovisor y esperó a que la adelan tara. Iba sobre el caballo como si hubiera nacido sobre una silla de montar, elegante y relajado, abrazando los flancos del animal con sus largas piernas. Serena no pudo evitar mirarlo con admiración. Lo quisiera o no, Darien iba a servirle de modelo para su protagonista, aun que pensaba hacerlo más amable y atento. Su rostro era perfecto, con rasgos bien definidos y tono bronceado. Serena hubiera preferido que no llevara puesto el som brero para volver a ver el brillo de su cabello azabache bajo el sol.

Darien desmontó al llegar a su altura y ella bajó la ven tanilla al ver que se aproximaba.

—¿Te marchas? —preguntó él con voz aterciopelada.

—Sólo para comprar comida. Volveré para la cena.

—¿Qué vas a comprar?

—¿Quieres ver la lista? —Serena la tomó del asiento de al lado y se la alargó. Darien no hizo ademán de to marla, sino que se limitó a seguir mirando a Serena con ojos fríos.

—¿Así que piensas volver? —preguntó él.

—¡Sí! ¿Por qué intentas conseguir que me marche? Me necesitas.

—Y a ti te gusta que te necesiten.

¿Qué aliciente tenía quedarse en un trabajo cuyo jefe no quería que se quedara? ¿Sentirse necesitada por pri mera vez en su vida?

Serena retiró la mano y dejó la lista en el asiento an tes de poner el coche en marcha.

—Tengo trabajo que hacer. Como tú eres el jefe pue des permitirte perder el tiempo, pero yo tengo que vol ver a tiempo de preparar la cena.

Su discurso hizo sonreír a Darien. Serena respiró pro fundamente y arrancó. Ya aprendería a defenderse de él, pero por el momento debía darse prisa si quería tener la cena lista para las siete.

Darien se quedó de pie, contemplando el coche ale jarse. No se podía negar que era una mujer con persona lidad. Ninguna de las otras amas de llave se habían atrevido a responderle. Debía estar perdiendo autoridad si estaba dispuesto a consentirlo. Si volvía a ocurrir, le re cordaría que era su subordinada, que sólo estaba allí temporalmente y que si quería quedarse hasta que lle gara su sustituta, más le valía tratarlo con respeto.

Serena tardó más de lo que pensaba en encontrar la tienda y en hacer la compra. Como no iba a llegar a tiempo de preparar la cena, decidió parar en el camino y comprar tres pizzas grandes. Estaba segura de que a los hombres les encantaría y que sería una novedad. En cuanto llegara a casa las metería en el horno y estarían listas para cuando acabara de vaciar el coche. No ten dría tiempo de hacer nada más. Al día siguiente haría un asado con patatas, verdura y tortas de maíz.

Al llegar al Rafter C, Serena tuvo la agradable sen sación de volver a casa. Ni siquiera había sacado las ma letas del coche y ya tenía la impresión de que el rancho la recibía como si llevara viviendo allí años.

Apenas había parado el coche frente a la puerta cuando Darien salió con paso firme, abrió la puerta del co piloto y comenzó a sacar bolsas. Serena llevó las pizzas a la cocina y las metió en el horno.

—Has tardado Demasiado —dijo Darien, dejando las bol sas sobre una encimera.

—Me costó trabajo encontrar la tienda. Después tuve que esperar a que el dueño acabara de hablar con un representante de ventas para decirle que cargara la compra en la cuenta —Serena salió en busca del resto de las bolsas, con Darien a su lado. No sabía si habría ayu dado a las demás amas de llave, pero tampoco le importaba: lo cierto era que la ayudaba a ella.

Cuando acabaron de descargar el coche, Darien sacó las dos maletas de Serena.

—Las llevo a tu habitación. Está en lo alto de la esca lera. ¿La has visto esta mañana?

—No he tenido tiempo de ver la casa. Estaba dema siado ocupada limpiando la cocina. Ya la veré después de cenar.

Si ella dormía en lo alto de la escalera, ¿dónde dor mía Darien? Hasta entonces Serena no se había preocu pado por ese aspecto de la convivencia. Pero tampoco tenía demasiada importancia. Estaba segura de que Darien podría resistirse a sus encantos.

Metió la comida congelada y la leche en el refrigera dor y dejó el resto para después de la cena. Quería poner la mesa antes de que llegaran los hombres. No iba a darle a Darien la oportunidad de volver a quejarse.

A las siete en punto, Darien entró en la cocina seguido de sus trabajadores, y Serena se preguntó si habría so nado un silbato invisible para anunciarles que era hora de comer. Se presentaron a ella de uno en uno y Serena se esforzó por recordar sus nombres.

Sacó las pizzas del horno y las dejó sobre la mesa. Le pasó un cuchillo a uno de los más jóvenes cuyo nombre, si no recordaba mal, era Yaten, y le pidió que empezara a repartir. Mientras, ella sirvió té, café y le che.

Los hombres comieron en silencio. Cuando las pizzas se acabaron, todos miraron a Serena. Ésta vio que no quedaba ni un trozo para ella. El silencio se prolongó y Serena dirigió la mirada hacia Darien, quien se apoyó en el respaldo de su asiento con los dedos metidos en los bolsillos del pantalón, las piernas estiradas y los ojos fijos en ella.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Serena.

—No. Estamos esperando el resto —dijo Darien, pausa damente, entornando los ojos y curvando los labios en una cínica sonrisa. Sentía curiosidad por ver que haría Serena. ¿Se daría por vencida o tenía demasiado carác ter como para rendirse?

—¿El resto? —a Serena se le paró el corazón. Miró rá pidamente en torno y comprendió: una vez más, no ha bía preparado suficiente comida.

Serena tragó saliva. No había nada más para cenar. Según sus cálculos, varios trozos de pizza debían ha ber bastado. Ella nunca tomaba más de dos. ¿Qué po día hacer? Los hombres seguían contemplándola en si lencio. Serena miró a Darien con expresión de pánico. Sólo conservaría el trabajo si él estaba satisfecho. Y no lo iba a estar si sus muchachos se quedaban con ham bre.

—Tortillas y tortas de maíz. Supongo que sabes hacer tortas.

Serena asintió.

Darien abrió el refrigerador y contó los huevos.

—Malacait, ve a las barracas a ver cuántos huevos tene mos. Aquí hay dos docenas. Trae otras dos si es que las hay. ¿Tenéis algo de carne?

—Queda un resto de la otra noche —apuntó otro de los hombres.

—Pues tráelas también —ordenó Darien, sacando los huevos.

¿Cuatro docenas de huevos? Serena no daba crédito a sus oídos, pero recordó que eran doce hombres y cual quiera de ellos comía mucho más que ella. Debía haberse dado cuenta después de la experiencia con el almuerzo.

Rápidamente, despejó una encimera y buscó la harina. Haría suficientes tortas para que se saciaran. Haría…

—Taiki, tú y Rubeus coloquen la compra en su sitio. Andrew, corta las cebollas. Richard, ralla el queso. Seiya…

—Yo me ocupo del café y de los condimentos, jefe —se adelantó Seiya, con cara divertida. Vació los platos de migas y fue hacia el fogón—. Arman puede traer algunas verduras y que Ziosaid busque la mermelada.

Pasando junto a Serena, le ayudó a bajar la harina.

—Pronto aprenderás cuánto nos gusta comer —dijo, para tranquilizarla—. Las pizzas han sido una buena idea, pero no había bastante. Podríamos comer una entera cada uno de nosotros —añadió, amablemente.

Darien clavó la mirada en él y con un gesto de la ca beza le señaló el fogón. Seiya sonrió, se llevó los dedos a la frente en un saludo militar e hizo lo que se le orde naba.

Serena hubiera querido que la tragara la tierra pero le consoló ver que los hombres, aunque debían estar fu riosos, no se quejaran de tener que hacerse la comida. Habían trabajado duro todo el día y lo mínimo que se merecían era una cena caliente.

Serena pasó por alto las bromas y picardías que compartían los hombres y se concentró en hacer unas tortas perfectas. Quería demostrar que era capaz de ha cer algo bien, pero no estaba segura de que Darien fuera a darle otra oportunidad. No parecía el tipo de hombre dispuesto a pasar por alto los errores repetidos.

Cuando las tortillas estuvieron preparadas y salieron dos hornadas de tortas, los hombres se sentaron a la mesa. Darien cruzó la habitación y puso una mano en el hombro de Serena para alejarla del horno y obligarla a sentarse junto a él.

—Tenemos avisadores. Siéntate y come.

Serena sacudió la cabeza.

—No me hace falta. Quiero asegurarme de que las tor tas se hacen bien.

No se merecía que Darien la tratara con tanta deli cadeza después del desastre que había hecho.

Darien la empujó hasta sentarla y cuando retiró sus manos firmes y cálidas de sus hombros, Serena sintió frío. Darien se sentó a la cabecera y con un gesto de la bar billa le señaló el plato, en el que habían servido una tor tilla de jamón y queso. Uno de los hombres le puso una torta y otro le sirvió café.

—Come —ordenó Darien.

—La señora Setsuna me advirtió que eras un mandón —masculló Serena, tomando la mantequilla.

—Te tiene pillado, jefe —dijo Seiya, sonriendo a Serena—. ¿Qué más te han dicho en la agencia de coloca ción? Sabemos que Darien es el favorito de las amas de llave. Ninguna le ha durado más de dos semanas.

Serena fue a decir lo que la señora Montgomery le había contado, pero se mordió la lengua. Darien era su jefe y le debía lealtad. Sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

—Sólo que era mandón. Lo cual es comprensible, puesto que es el jefe, ¿no crees?

—Es más bien un tirano —dijo Yaten , sin apartar los ojos de plato.

—Además de cabezota —intervino Andrew.

—Por no decir sabelotodo —dijo Taiki, dirigiendo una mirada furtiva a Darien.

—Sin olvidar agotador —dijo Richart.

—Y me gusta cenar tranquilamente —cortó Darien, frun ciendo el ceño.

Al ver que su comentario era recibido con una car cajada general, Serena se dio cuenta de que todos apreciaban y respetaban a su jefe, y le pareció muy sig nificativo que sus hombres estuvieran lo suficiente mente cómodos con él como para tomarle el pelo. ¿Po día deducir de eso que quedaba la esperanza de tener una segunda oportunidad? Si Darien se la daba, jamás volvería a cometer el error de no preparar suficiente comida.

Mientras cenaban, los hombres charlaron sobre el trabajo en el rancho y las tareas que les quedaban por hacer.

Serena intentó unir las caras con los nombres que recordaba. Seiya era el capataz, un hombre de edad aproximada a la de Darien, que mantenía la suficiente distancia con los demás trabajadores como para conservar su respeto sin que ello impidiera que le trataran con fa miliaridad.

Artemis era mayor y tenía el cabello salpicado de canas. Yaten era el más joven y Serena pensó que todavía de bía estar en edad escolar. Los demás presentaban una variedad de tamaños y edades, pero todos respondían al prototipo de hombres de rancho: cierto aire salvaje e inconformista, y un deseo innato de trabajar al aire libre tal y como habían hecho sus antepasados.

Serena los encontraba fascinantes, y absorbió su conversación como una esponja. Para evitar hacer pre guntas, intentó deducir el significado de lo que oía, que a ratos resultaba incomprensible. En un par de ocasio nes le dieron explicaciones técnicas, pero la mayoría del tiempo tuvo que conformarse con hacerse una idea vaga de lo que hablaban.

A medida que acabaron de comer, fueron saliendo de la cocina. Darien fue de los primeros en marcharse y Serena no supo si alegrarse o preocuparse. ¿Estarían retrasando la regañina o habría ido a firmar un cheque, antes de despedirla? Serena confiaba en que le diera tiempo para poder rectificar. Limpió la cocina y organizó el menú del día siguiente. Era evidente que no había com prado suficientes provisiones para una semana, pero al menos le bastarían para un par de días. En cuanto insta lara el ordenador, prepararía una lista de compra y una selección de menús. Así tendría una idea más aproxi mada de las cantidades que necesitaba.

Cuando acabó de fregar fue a su dormitorio para des hacer las maletas, asumiendo que si Darien hubiera deci dido despedirla, lo habría hecho justo después de cenar, o incluso mientras cenaban.

Mientras abría los cajones de la cómoda, se preguntó cuál de las tres puertas que había al otro lado del des cansillo sería el dormitorio de Darien y se dijo que ya lo descubriría cuando hiciera la limpieza.

Guardó la última camisa, cerró las maletas vacías y las metió bajo la cama. Al oír las pisadas de Darien, se volvió. Tenía la puerta abierta, de manera que si pasaba por delante lo vería. Cruzó la habitación y llegó al des cansillo justo cuando él acababa de subir las escaleras. Parecía cansado, pero al ver a Serena se irguió y arqueó una ceja.

—Pensaba que estarías durmiendo. El desayuno es a las seis.

—Temía estar despedida.

Darien la miró fijamente.

—No hace falta. Sólo te quedarás temporalmente. Tal y como tú misma has dicho, hasta que venga tu sustituta es preferible aprovechar que estás aquí.

—Pensaba hacer unas quince tostadas por persona. ¿Serán suficientes? —preguntó Serena, sintiéndose de silusionada por la certeza con la que Darien se refería a que su presencia sería sólo temporal, aunque, dadas las circunstancias, no pudiera reprochárselo.

Darien sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Probablemente.

—Siento haber organizado la cena tan mal. Pensaba que con la pizza sería suficiente. No volverá a pasar.

—Pero pasará alguna otra cosa, estoy seguro —mur muró él, sin dejar de mirarla.

—Seguro que sí —Serena sonrió. Darien estaba siendo más amable de lo que esperaba.

—¿Dónde compraste las pizzas?

—En un restaurante cerca del supermercado. Llegaba tarde y pensé que sería una buena idea.

—¿Te dejaron cargarlo a la cuenta?

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—Las compré.

Darien la observó en silencio.

—¿Tienes mucha experiencia como ama de llaves? —preguntó, apoyándose en la pared con los brazos cru zados.

Serena supo que Darien no aceptaría una respuesta vaga. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta e intentó pensar qué decirle para, sin mentir, lograr tranquilizarlo.

—He llevado una casa durante muchos años —dijo, arrastrando las palabras.

—¿Para doce hombres?

Serena sacudió la cabeza.

—Sólo para uno. Pero solíamos tener muchos invita dos.

—¿Tu padre?

Serena asintió.

—¿Dónde está ahora? —Darien la observó entornando los ojos al darse cuenta de que Serena se tensaba.

Por su parte, Serena sintió cómo Darien pasaba de la curiosidad a la desconfianza.

—Vive en Denver.

—¿Por qué aceptaste este trabajo?

Serena se preguntó si podría contarle la verdad, pero temía que se pusiera del lado de su padre. En cierta manera, Darien le recordaba a él. Y sin embargo, era diferente. Su padre no hubiera pensado en una solu ción ante el problema de la cena. Se habría limitado a esperar a que ella lo resolviera, y después le habría dado una lección sobre lo inútil que era. Darien no había dicho una palabra, y Serena, tan acostumbrada a reac cionar ante la ira, no sabía cómo actuar ante la amabili dad.

Darien esperó unos segundos a que Serena pensara la respuesta, pero no quería una excusa, sino la ver dad. Sentía curiosidad por saber qué había llevado a aquella mujer a trabajar en un rancho en lugar de que darse en su ciudad, forjándose una carrera y saliendo con chicos. Pensar en Serena relacionándose con otros hombres le desagradó sin que pudiera explicarse por qué. Él no tenía ningún interés en tener un romance con ella o con ninguna otra mujer. Ya lo había intentado con Rey y desde entonces tenía el cora zón destrozado.

Cuando las mujeres ponían en práctica sus artes de seducción sólo causaban problemas. Él tenía un rancho lleno de hombres y no le convenía que una bonita joven los embaucara. Cuanto antes se marchara, mejor.

—Vete a la cama. No falta mucho para las seis —dijo, por encima del hombro.

Darien entró en la habitación más a alejada de la de Serena y ésta respiró aliviada. Había superado el pri mer día. Entró en su dormitorio y cerró la puerta. Era una estúpida, debía haber pensado que tenía que estar preparada a contestar cualquier pregunta. ¿Quién que rría atender una casa aislada, en medio del campo? Ni siquiera montaba particularmente bien ni le interesaban los caballos. No sabía nada de ganado. Y todavía menos de hombres.

Pero estaba decidida a quedarse el plazo que se había propuesto. Al día siguiente organizaría la casa, conecta ría su ordenador y seguiría trabajando en su libro. Hasta entonces, tal y como había dicho Darien, se iría a la cama y olvidaría la acritud con que la había acogido.

Tampoco iba a pensar en la corriente de atracción que circulaba entre ellos. Darien era su jefe, nada más. Pero no pasaba nada por imaginar que se sentía atraído por ella, o qué sensaciones transmitiría a sus dedos la piel de Darien si lo tocara, o el calor de su boca contra la de ella, de sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Con un estremecimiento, Serena sacudió la cabeza. No pasaba nada por fantasear, pero tampoco le haría ningún bien. Debía adoptar una actitud práctica. De ello dependía su futuro.

Para cuando acabó de dar de desayunar a doce bocas, Serena estaba agotada. Se había levantado temprano para tener todo listo a tiempo y lo había conseguido.

Hubo suficiente comida para todos, incluidos huevos fritos y salchichas. Pero recoger la cocina le iba a llevar al menos una hora, y antes de sentarse ante su ordena dor debía comprobar en qué estado se hallaba el resto de la casa. Su sentido de la responsabilidad la obligaba a atender primero el trabajo y postergar sus propios pro yectos.

Aún le quedaba preparar el almuerzo y pensar en la cena. Dando un sorbo al café se preguntó dónde estaba todo el tiempo libre con el que había creído contar y tuvo la impresión de que no enchufaría el ordenador an tes del fin de semana.

Sin embargo, la determinación de conservar su puesto de trabajo hizo que pusiera manos a la obra de inmediato. Después de limpiar la cocina, inspeccionó las habitaciones de la planta baja. Las paredes del salón estaban cubiertas de retratos de familia y Serena los ob servó detenidamente. Había fotografías de la familia ju gando bajo la nieve, de excursión, montando a caballo, la madre, el padre y los tres hijos. Luego, sólo estaban los hijos. Serena vio la progresión marcada por la edad. Las fotografías más recientes mostraban nuevos núcleos familiares.

Evidentemente, el hermano y la hermana de Darien tenían su propia familia. ¿Por qué Darien no se ha bría casado?

En el preciso momento en que pensó en él, Darien apa reció en el umbral de la puerta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó, sacudiéndose el sombrero en el muslo al tiempo que observaba la expre sión de culpabilidad de Serena cuando se volvió a mirarlo.

—Estaba mirando. Esta habitación necesita una buena limpieza —respondió ella, precipitadamente. No quería que Darien se diera cuenta de la atención que ha bía dedicado a una familia que no significaba nada para ella.

Pero las fotografías le habían ablandado el corazón. Ella era la hija única de un hombre difícil. Su madre los había abandonado cuando era un bebé, y su padre nunca la había llevado de excursión o a la nieve. Darien había tenido una infancia feliz, y por un instante, Serena sin tió envidia.

—Toda la casa necesita una buena limpieza —dijo Darien, mirando en torno. Serena asintió y dio un paso adelante. Darien era muy alto. Si pensaba basarse en él para su héroe, debía averiguar cuánto medía exactamente. Dio otro paso ade lante y comprobó que su cabeza le llegaba a la altura de la barbilla. A esa distancia, sus hombros parecían aún más anchos. Serena sintió un cosquilleo en los dedos al pensar que le gustaría medírselos, sentir la dureza de sus músculos y su escultural fuerza.

Serena tragó saliva y apartó la mirada de Darien.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Darien, sacándola de su en simismamiento bruscamente.

—Claro que sí.

—Parecía que estabas en otro mundo.

—Pensaba en mi novela.

Darien se inclinó levemente hacia adelante y su aliento acarició la mejilla de Serena. Ella hubiera que rido alargar la mano para sentir los hoyuelos que se le formaban a los lados de la boca y recorrer el perfil de sus labios para comprobar si eran suaves y cálidos o du ros y fríos.

—Mientras estés en horario de trabajo no quiero que pienses en otra cosa —dijo él.

Serena pestañeó.

—Soy una trabajadora responsable.

—Llevas aquí veinticuatro horas y, a parte de matar nos de hambre, no has hecho nada.

Serena se indignó. ¿Cómo era Darien capaz de menos preciar sus esfuerzos?

—Te olvidas de que he limpiado la cocina y he hecho la compra. Las dos cosas han representado mucho tra bajo, por si no lo recuerdas.

—Ya. Y teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de comida que has comprado, tendrás que volver al supermercado en un par de días.

—No era consciente de la cantidad que comen ustedes. Puede que no lo recuerdes, pero te ofrecí enseñarte la lista antes de irme. Si te hubieras molestado en echarle una ojeada me habrías podido dar algunas ideas. Así que si tengo que volver mañana, la culpa, en gran parte, será tuya.

Darien la miró con estupor.

—¿Estás culpándome de tu ineptitud?

Serena levantó la barbilla, se puso en jarras y asin tió.

—Yo no me considero inepta, sino algo inexperta. Y eso deberías haberlo sabido.

—Suponía que la agencia me mandaría a alguien pre parado, no a alguien que necesita ser instruida como una niña de dos años.

—En cuanto instale mi ordenador prepararé una lista y me aseguraré de comprar todo lo necesario la próxima vez que vaya al supermercado —Serena pensó de pronto en una cosa—. Aunque no sé cómo va a caberme en el coche —con lo que había comprado el día anterior, su co che iba a rebosar, así que si metía más bolsas tendría que hacer dos viajes.

—Ve en uno de los camiones del rancho. Era lo que hacían las otras amas de llave.

Serena frunció el ceño.

—No sé si sabré conducirlo

.

—Es como un coche. Si no te sientes capaz, le diré a uno de los hombres que te enseñe.

—Me las arreglaré sola —dijo Serena, airadamente.

—De eso estoy seguro.

La suavidad de su tono desconcertó a Serena. Al mi rarle los labios, intentó imaginar qué sentiría si los be sara. Diamante lo había hecho pero sus besos eran insípidos. Y sin embargo, todas las novelas románticas que leía los describían como una maravillosa experiencia. ¿Serían los besos de Darien maravillosos, o insípidos como los de Dante?

Estaba recién afeitado y su piel tenía un aspecto suave y cálido. Si la besaba, ¿sentiría sólo sus labios o también el resto de su cara? ¿La rodearía con sus brazos para…?

—¡Serena!

Serena dio un salto.

—¿Qué?

Darien puso el puño bajo su barbilla y le hizo levantar la cabeza hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. Entornó los ojos y la miró con desaprobación.

—¿Necesitas volver a la cama?

«¿A la cama?» «¿Con Darien?» Serena pestañeó para intentar borrar la imagen que se había formado en su mente.

—¿Por qué iba a necesitar ir a la cama? —¿estaba Darien haciéndole una proposición?

Darien dejó escapar un quedo gemido, abrió la mano y con el dedo gordo acarició el mentón de Serena.

Ella se estremeció y se echó hacia adelante. La ca ricia sobre su piel se transmitió por todo su cuerpo como un cosquilleo sensual. Jamás había sentido algo así. ¿Sería capaz de plasmar esas sensaciones en su li bro?

—Serena, me miras como si fuera un regalo de Navi dad. Si tienes la intención de seducirme, olvídalo, no me interesa. Y si sólo lo haces para documentar tu libro, busca a otro con quien practicar.

Serena echó la cabeza hacia atrás bruscamente y se apartó de Darien llena de furia.

—Me dijiste que me mantuviera alejada de tus hom bres.

—Y aún más de mí.

—No he hecho nada —protestó Serena.

—Supongo que tienes razón —Darien se irguió y miró en torno como si se sorprendiera de encontrarse allí—. He venido a ocuparme de unos papeles. Tienes que decirme cuánto te costó la pizza para poder pagártela.

—No hace falta. Es lo menos que puedo hacer después del desastre que organicé.

—No tienes por qué comprar la comida con tu dinero.

—No me importa.

—Serena, soy yo quien paga la comida.

—¡De acuerdo! Tengo el recibo en el bolso. Iré a por él en cuanto acabe de limpiar.

—Bien. Quiero que pongas la lavadora.

—Por supuesto, estoy aquí para servir —masculló Serena, sintiendo que se ahogaba. Necesitaba quedarse a solas para recuperar el dominio de sí misma.

—Será mejor que no lo olvides.

—¿Qué?

—Que estás aquí para servir. No para ponerte a escri bir cada vez que sientes el impulso de hacerlo.

El impulso que sintió en ese momento Serena fue el de tirarle a Darien lo que tuviera más cercano a su mano. Se echó el cabello hacia atrás y pasó de largo junto a él.

—Sé perfectamente para qué estoy aquí, y te demos traré que soy capaz de hacer mi trabajo mejor que na die.

—Por ahora estás demostrándolo de una manera pe culiar —dijo él, colocándose el sombrero bruscamente y saliendo de la habitación con paso firme.

Serena subió al segundo piso. Mientras limpiaba, pondría una lavadora. Dudó un instante antes de abrir la puerta del dormitorio de Darien. Miró en torno y estudió el desorden tan característicamente masculino. Sacudió la cabeza y, tomando en sus brazos el montón de ropa con los pantalones vaqueros, bajó al piso inferior. La la vadora y la secadora estaban en un cuarto junto a la cocina. Pondría la lavadora en marcha y comenzaría a lim piar la casa.

Echándose a un lado para dejar pasar la marabunta que se presentaba a comer, Serena se dijo que tal vez aquél no era el trabajo más adecuado para dedicarse a la escritura. Había preparado tres sándwiches de carne para cada hombre, una ensalada de fruta para la que ha bía usado toda la fruta comprada el día anterior y sobre la mesa había tres cuencos gigantes llenos de patatas fri tas. A medida que los hombres se sentaban, fue sirvién doles café.

Darien llegó el último y dirigió una rápida mirada a Serena al tiempo que comprobaba si había suficiente comida para todos.

—¿Café? —le ofreció ella.

—Sí.

Darien bebió un sorbo y observó a Serena por encima de la taza. Ella lo miró a su vez y sonrió tímidamente antes de levantarse. Darien la vio cruzar la habitación y se fijó en los entallados pantalones vaqueros que se ajusta ban a la perfección a sus caderas y a sus esbeltas pier nas. Darien dejó la taza sobre la mesa bruscamente y miró a sus hombres. Seiya lo miró antes de volver la mirada hacia Serena. Darien frunció el ceño. No quería que Serena distrajera a sus hombres.

Por un instante, Darien se puso furioso al recordar que Rey también había cautivado y coqueteado con to dos ellos hasta hacerle enloquecer. Cada vez que lo mencionaba, ella se mostraba dolida. Lo que no había sido más que un juego, había tenido consecuencias ca tastróficas. Darien estudió a Serena y le irritó ver que su actitud era más amistosa que coqueta. El interés que mostraba por el rancho se reflejaba en sus grandes ojos y los hombres parecían dispuestos a hacer lo que fuera para darle explicaciones.

Serena sintió los ojos de Darien fijos en ella, pero decidió no hacer caso. Daba la impresión de estar atenta a lo que Andrew le contaba sobre las herraduras de caballos, pero sólo escuchaba parcialmente mientras el resto de su atención lo dedicaba a entender el torbellino de emo ciones que Darien despertaba en ella.

Era extraño, pero podía adivinar sus movimientos. Aún sin mirarlo, percibía su mirada fija en ella, tan pe netrante que era casi una caricia. Por un momento pensó en volverse hacia él y sostener la mirada hasta obligarlo a retirarla, pero cambió de idea y decidió no darle esa satisfacción. En lugar de eso, dedicaría su atención a al guno de sus hombres y así le demostraría que no estaba interesada en él.

Seiya la observaba. Miró furtivamente a Darien y al volver a mirar a Serena, sonrió. Ella se ruborizó. ¿Ha bría adivinado sus pensamientos? Al ver que Seiya le mostraba simpatía se dijo que era una pena no sentirse atraída por él.

—Si quieres venir conmigo esta tarde —dijo Seiya—, puedo enseñarte parte del rancho.

—Tiene mucho que hacer—protestó Darien, mirando en fadado a su capataz—. Le pago como ama de llaves, no para que te haga compañía.

Seiya sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Claro, jefe. Sólo era una sugerencia para que Serena conociera el lugar que va ser su hogar.

—No va a quedarse lo suficiente como para llegar a considerarlo su hogar —dijo Drien, mirando a Serena con ojos brillantes.

Los hombres dejaron de comer y miraron a Darien y a Serena alternativamente. Después, se miraron entre sí. Durante varios minutos la conversación decayó para volver a animarse poco a poco.

Serena hubiera querido gritar. Darien no tenía por qué haber anunciado en público que no quería que se que dara.

Levantó las cejas y fue a decir algo, pero cambió de idea y cerró la boca. Si los informes de la agencia eran ciertos, sería difícil que encontraran pronto a una sustituta. Y aunque ella no tenía intención de quedarse para siempre, al menos pretendía marcharse cuando quisiera y no cuando lo decidiera Darien.

Sonrió a Seiya.

—Gracias por la invitación. Puede que la acepte en mi día libre —lanzó una mirada malévola a Darien. ¿Osaría decir que no iba a darle tiempo libre?

—Si quieres ver el rancho, yo te lo enseñaré tu día li bre —dijo Darien, sirviéndose más café.

Serena había pensado que le gustaría hacer la excur sión con Seiya, pero al saber que sería con Darien, no es tuvo tan segura. Tal vez si la tensión entre ellos dismi nuía antes de que llegase ese día, sería menos incómodo estar juntos. Serena se preguntó si Darien era capaz de relajarse. ¿Reiría y bromearía como hacían los demás hombres? ¿Qué haría en su tiempo libre?

Al acabar de comer, Serena continuó con la lim pieza. Había hecho grandes avances en el salón y quería acabar antes de preparar la cena. Después de quitar el polvo y pasar el aspirador, pensaba limpiar los cristales para que la habitación reluciera. Ver que era capaz de transformar el caos en orden le produjo una peculiar sa tisfacción. Era agradable saber que su presencia era be neficiosa tanto para la casa como para los hombres.

Darien había ido a trabajar a su despacho después de comer y, cada vez que hablaba por teléfono, su voz lle gaba ahogada a Serena.

Mientras limpiaba los cristales la mirada de Serena recorría las verdes praderas que se extendían ante sus ojos. En la distancia se veían los picos de Snowy Mountains, de nieves perpetuas que brillaban bajo el sol. Vio los árboles que rodeaban la casa cimbrearse con el viento y sonrió. Era el decorado perfecto para su novela. Podía describir el rancho. La heroína se perdería en aquella in mensidad. Serena frunció el ceño. No era una buena idea, puesto que el héroe sabría dónde encontrarla…

—¿Serena?

Serena se volvió. Darien estaba a pocos centímetros de ella y, sin embargo, no le había oído entrar.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué haces?

—Limpiar los cristales —dijo ella, aunque era evi dente.

—Te llevo observando varios minutos y no te has mo vido.

Serena sacudió la cabeza y se volvió hacia el cristal.

—¿Querías algo?

—Durante el almuerzo me he dado cuenta de que no habíamos hablado de tus días libres. ¿Te parece bien sá bados y domingos?

—¿Y quién cocinará esos días para los hombres? —preguntó Serena.

Se sentía avergonzada y para com pensar su incomodidad, continuó trabajando. No quería que volvieran a despedirla por soñadora. Tres veces ya eran bastantes.

—Pueden ocuparse ellos mismos.

—No me importa cocinar mientras pueda escribir el resto del día. No tengo dónde ir.

—Casi todos los hombres van al pueblo el sábado. Si quieres puedes preparar algo para el domingo por la no che.

Serena asintió. Todo su cuerpo era consciente de la proximidad física de Darien. Echó limpiacristales en otra hoja de la ventana y continuó con su labor diligentemente. Necesitaba compensar su turbación con activi dad.

—¿En qué estabas pensando cuando he entrado? —Darien estaba decidido a averiguarlo.

—Pensaba en el rancho y en lo hermosas que se ven las montañas desde aquí. Contemplaba el ganado que sube por la ladera de la izquierda.

—La habitación está quedando muy bien.

Darien miró a su alrededor y observó lo limpio que lo había dejado todo. Serena tenía razón, cuando traba jaba, lo hacía muy bien. Pero eso no impedía que al entrar, la hubiera encontrado abstraída en sus propios pen samientos.

—¿Las fotografías son de tu familia? —preguntó Serena al volverse y ver que Darien, en lugar de marcharse, estaba mirando los retratos.

—Estos son mi hermano y mi hermana. Mis padres murieron cuando éramos pequeños.

—Lo siento. ¿Tus hermanos viven cerca de aquí?

—Hotaru en Laramie; es profesora en la universidad. Zafiro y su mujer tienen un terreno en Jackson Hole.

—¿Así que es ranchero como tú?

Darien miró a Serena con rostro impenetrable.

—Siempre lo ha sido. Nos cuidó a mí y a Hotaru al mo rir nuestros padres. Rafter C nos pertenece a los tres, no sólo a mí.

—Pero tú lo diriges.

—Sí.

—Y con mucho éxito, por lo que se ve —dijo Serena, sonriendo.

El rostro de Darien se endureció. La habitación se llenó de electricidad.

—Yo no diría tanto —replicó él.

Serena no comprendía qué le había molestado. A todo el mundo le gustaba ser halagado por un trabajo bien hecho. Por primera vez había creído poder mante ner una conversación normal con Darien, pero por algún motivo que desconocía, se había torcido en el último momento.

—Será mejor que dejemos una cosa clara —dijo él, ful minándola con la mirada—. Éste es un rancho familiar y no tengo la menor intención de compartirlo con nadie. Y menos con alguien tan volátil como tú.

Serena lo miró con la boca abierta. ¿Se habría vuelto loco?

—Perdona, pero es evidente que me he perdido algo de la conversación —dijo, indignada—. No tengo el me nor deseo de compartir este rancho contigo. Estoy aquí para trabajar. En cuanto venda el libro volveré a la ciudad, alquilaré un apartamento y no tendré que rendir cuentas a nadie nunca más.

—Muy bien.

El tono sarcástico de Darien sacó a Serena de sus ca sillas. Dio un paso adelante y se enfrentó a él con la bar billa alta.

—Escúchame, ranchero engreído. No tengo intención de conquistarte ni a ti ni a ningún otro hombre. Sé que no podría ni aunque quisiera, ¿entendido? Así que mis únicos objetivos son trabajar y escribir mi libro Te ase guro que no me interesa seducir a un ranchero mandón y arrogante que no consigue conservar a un ama de lla ves más de un mes.

—Alguien ha debido tratarte muy mal.

—Esa no es la cuestión. La cuestión es que sólo estoy aquí para ocuparme de tu casa.

—Y para escribir tu libro —dijo Darien, escéptico.

—Eso, además.

—He conocido a mujeres capaces de cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que quieren. Esta vez no me dejaré en gañar —dijo Darien, en tono amenazador.

Serena, fuera de sí, puso los brazos en jarras y avanzó hacia él hasta que sintió el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo y pudo aspirar su aroma.

—Olvídalo, ranchero. Ya he tenido bastantes hombres dominantes y mandones en mi vida. Mi padre y mi ex prometido lo eran. En cualquier caso, jamás te elegiría a ti.

—Me alegro, así nos entenderemos mejor —Darien hizo una pausa y pareció relajarse un poco—. Yo también es tuve prometido en una ocasión, con una mujer a la que sólo le interesaban el rancho y las ganancias que pudiera obtener de él.

Serena pestañeó y su enfado se diluyó como por arte de magia. Tras la fría apariencia de Darien, había apre ciado el dolor y la desilusión que pretendía ocultar.

—Pues no me metas en el mismo saco. No te quiero ni a ti, ni tu dinero, ni el rancho.

Chiba la observó en silencio. No confiaba en ella, pero la deseaba. De pronto sentía que todos sus instintos se volcaban en la menuda mujer que se mantenía con gesto beligerante frente a él. No se había sentido así desde que descubrió la traición de Rey. Y no le gus taba. Sus mujeres debían ser dóciles y permanecer ale jadas del rancho. No estaba dispuesto a meterse en un lío por satisfacer una necesidad física. Dominaría su lu juria. Pues eso era todo lo que había entre ellos.

—… con Seiya.

—¿Qué?

—He dicho que no hace falta que me enseñes el ran cho el fin de semana, iré con Seiya.

—De eso nada. Yo soy el jefe y no quiero que Seiya y tú se relacionen. Si quieres ver el rancho, te lo enseñaré yo.

—¿Y no temes que intente seducirte?

—Me daría cuenta.

Serena se puso seria un instante, antes de volver a provocarlo.

—Seguro que sí, ranchero. Imagino que estás harto de que las mujeres te atosiguen. Debe ser una lata.

—Puedo soportarlo —Darien relajó las manos lenta mente y dio un paso adelante, mirando a Serena con los ojos entornados.

Ella se echó hacia atrás. Temía que Darien explotara.

—Demasiado tarde, cariño —murmuró Darien, al tiempo que hundía la mano en su melena y la atraía hacia sí por la nuca.

Inclinó la cabeza y, aunque Serena abrió la boca para detenerlo, tal y como él había dicho, era demasiado tarde. Sus labios cubrieron los de ella en un beso apasionado.

Un calor hirviente recorrió a Serena, y sus piernas se reblandecieron. Sentía una pulsante energía en su inte rior y toda su atención se concentró en el hombre que la besaba. Sus labios se movían sobre los de ella en una danza erótica que quemaba cada poro de su piel. Y cuando su lengua se adentró en la caverna de su boca, Serena dejó escapar un inesperado gemido de placer.

De pronto se sentía avariciosa. Quería más. Se apro ximó y sus cuerpos entraron en contacto. Con el brazo que tenía libre, Darien la rodeó por la cintura, estrechán dola contra sí. Su cuerpo era como una roca sólida con tra la blandura del de Serena, sus piernas tenían sufi ciente fuerza como para sujetar a los dos. Serena se abrazó a su espalda y palpó sus músculos tensos y el ca lor que irradiaba de él a través de la camisa.

No podía respirar, sólo sentir el calor que recorría sus venas en un palpitante galope. Por primera vez en su vida las sensaciones eran tan poderosas como había leído en los libros. Aún más.

Darien se retiró hacia atrás y posó las manos sobre los hombros de Serena, contemplándola con ojos ensoña dores pero atentos a un mismo tiempo. Ella abrió los ojos lentamente, consciente de que no podía ocultar sus sentimientos ni aunque se lo propusiera.

—¿Te sirve como escena para el libro? —preguntó Darien, con voz ronca.

Serena se apartó de él inmediatamente y se dio la vuelta, dolida. ¿Es que el beso no había significado nada para él? ¿Habría sentido sólo ella la intensidad?

—Tal vez —dijo, con descaro.

Tenía que defenderse aunque fuera demasiado tarde. Irguió la cabeza, cuadró los hombros y fue hasta la ven tana para seguir limpiándola. No quería que Darien viera que le temblaban las rodillas ni que adivinara la fuerza con la que el corazón le latía contra el pecho, ni cómo se le aceleraba la sangre con sólo recordar las sensaciones que le había transmitido. Se pasó la lengua por los la bios y le supieron a Darien.

—Si quieres me disculpo —dijo él, atropelladamente.

—¿Por qué? Un beso no significa nada. Tú has dejado clara tu postura y espero que yo también la mía. Nin guno de los dos queremos saber nada del otro. Intentaré mantenerme fuera de tu camino y espero que tú hagas lo mismo por mí —Serena estaba orgullosa de que no le temblara la voz, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo mantendría aquel aparente aplomo.

Hubo una prolongada pausa tras la cual Serena se atrevió a mirar por encima del hombro y vio que Darien se había marchado.

Se dejó caer en el sillón más próximo y se pasó los dedos por los labios, reviviendo por un instante el beso. Teniendo en cuenta que Darien no la apreciaba, había he cho un gran trabajo.

A pesar de poner en ello todo su empeño, Serena no logró olvidar el beso y su recuerdo resurgió una y otra vez a lo largo de la tarde. Estaba limpiando una mesa y de pronto se quedaba mirando al espacio, recordando el tacto de Darien, la forma en que sus labios se habían mo vido sobre los de ella, la presión de su cuerpo. No tenía nada que ver con los besos de Diamante, ni siquiera con los de los libros. Serena sacudió la cabeza y continuó con su labor, sin poder evitar seguir pensando más en el beso que en lo que estaba haciendo.

Dándose por vencida, fue a la cocina a preparar la cena. Tal vez así lograría olvidar a Darien Chiba y su beso mortal.

Estaba removiendo un puré de patatas cuando Seiya entró en la cocina. Serena levantó la vista y sonrió. Aquél no era un hombre que se andará con indirectas ni complicaciones.

—¿Qué hay, cariño? ¿Necesitas que te eche una mano? —dijo, provocativamente, al tiempo que se apo yaba en una encimera, sin apartar los ojos de ella.

—Si quieres, puedes poner la mesa —Serena agrade cía que coqueteara con ella. Le recordaba que no todos los hombres estaban deseando que se marchara.

—Si quisiera lo haría, pero sólo estaba haciéndome el simpático para poder verte trabajar.

—Te gusta ver trabajar a otros, ¿eh?

—Es mejor que trabajar yo mismo.

—Lo cierto es que podrías hacerme un favor.

—Lo que quieras, cariño.

Su coquetería hizo enrojecer a Serena. No estaba acostumbrada _a _flirteary no sabía cómo responder.

—No he tenido tiempo de sacar mi ordenador del co che. ¿Te importaría hacerlo por mí?

—Claro que no. ¿Dónde están las llaves?

—En mi bolso, sobre la cómoda de mi dormitorio. Es la habitación del piso de arriba.

—Voy a por ellas.

Seiya salió y Serena oyó sus pasos alejarse sobre el suelo de madera.

Metió el puré en el horno para mantenerlo caliente y comprobó cómo iban las tortas. Estaban perfectas. Les faltaban un par de minutos. Cerró el horno y preparó la vajilla para poner la mesa.

Oyó un murmullo de voces y se detuvo para escu char.

—¿Qué demonio hacías en el dormitorio de Serena?

Era la voz de Darien. El corazón de Serena se detuvo. Dejó las cosas sobre la mesa y se precipitó al vestíbulo.

—… las llaves para sacar el ordenador.

—¿Te lo ha pedido ella?

—Pues claro que sí —los ojos de Seiya brillaban con malicia al enfrentarse a Darien.

Serena se paró en seco al llegar junto a ellos. Habría que estar muerto para no sentir la tensión que cargaba el aire. Los dos eran hombres fuertes y parecían prepara dos para una pelea.

—¿Pasa algo? —Serena hubiera preferido no estar allí, pero dado que era la causante del conflicto, tenía que hacer lo posible por resolverlo.

Darien sacudió la cabeza y alargó la mano hacia Seiya.

—Yo iré a por el ordenador. En el despacho hay sufi ciente espacio. Puede instalarlo en la mesa junto a la ventana.

Seiya titubeó antes de mirar a Serena y guiñarle un ojo.

—De acuerdo —dijo, dándole las llaves a Darien—. Al fi nal voy a tener que poner la mesa.

Darien clavó en él una mirada de ira. Seiya se encogió de hombros, sonrió y se encaminó a la cocina.

—Le he ofrecido mis servicios a Serena y me ha he cho un par de sugerencias.

Darien retuvo a Serena por el brazo al ver que iba a seguir a Seiya. Ella lo miró sorprendida. Se sintió atra vesada por una corriente de excitación y, por un ins tante, pensó atolondradamente que Darien iba a besarla.

—Seiya es mi capataz, no un pinche de cocina.

—Se ha ofrecido él.

—¿Y qué otros servicios te ha ofrecido? —Darien apretó los dientes.

No le importaba. Le daba igual. Pero no po día separarse de Serena sin antes saberlo. ¿Qué más le había ofrecido Seiya?

Antes de que Darien continuara hablando, Serena dio media vuelta y corrió hacia la cocina. Tomó el guante del horno y lo abrió. Un olor a pan quemado impregnó el aire justo cuando los mucha chos entraban a cenar.

Serena sacó la bandeja con gesto de desesperación y la dejó sobre una superficie. Tomó una de las tortas y al darle la vuelta comprobó que estaba chamuscada por abajo. Se volvió hacia Darien llena de indignación.

—La culpa es tuya, Darien Chiba. Todo habría ido bien si no me hubieras distraído —Serena comenzó a po ner más tortas en otra bandeja de horno—. Estaba vigilándolas hasta que te has puesto como una furia al ver a Seiya bajar de mi habitación.

En la cocina se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Serena cerró los ojos y reprimió un gemido, sacudió la cabeza y continuó con su labor. Aquella tanda de tortas de maíz tenía que salir a la perfección. Hiciera lo que hiciera Darien, no se dejaría distraer.

—Yaten, empieza a servir. No tengo por qué daros ex plicaciones, pero he ido al dormitorio de Serena por las llaves de su coche para sacar su ordenador —dijo Seiya, tomando con calma el plato con jamón.

—Y tú has tenido que pensar lo peor y organizar un escándalo —susurró Serena para que no le oyeran los hombres, dirigiéndose a Darien.

—¿Qué otra cosa podía imaginar al ver a un hombre salir de tu dormitorio? —susurró a su vez Darien.

—Piensa lo que quieras, pero no llegues a conclusiones precipitadas respecto a mí. Lo más seguro es que te equivoques.

Serena se volvió y estuvo a punto de chocarse con Darien. Puso la mano en su pecho y lo empujó. Fue como intentar mover una montaña.

—Estás en medio.

—Sabía que traerías problemas.

—¡Yo no he causado ningún problema! Si no te hu bieras puesto como loco con Seiya sin motivo, nada de esto habría ocurrido —replicó Serena.

—Mientras estés aquí, me siento responsable de lo que hagas. Piensa en mí como en un tutor.

—¡Déjame en paz! No necesito un padre. Soy lo sufi cientemente mayor como para vivir mi propia vida. ¡Apártate!

Darien se hizo a un lado y la observó ir con paso deci dido hasta el fogón.

Había comida de sobra para todos. Serena, sintién dose orgullosa de lo bien que se había organizado, se sentó y se sirvió. Esa noche nadie se quejaría de no ha ber comido bastante. Si las tortas no se hubieran que mado, todo habría salido a la perfección.

Levantó la vista y vio que al probar el puré los hom bres ponían una expresión extraña. Artemis le añadió sal y pimienta y volvió a probarlo. Miró a Serena de soslayo y, tras sonreír, cortó un trozo de jamón.

—¿Qué les has puesto a la patatas? —preguntó Darien en tono enfadado. Serena lo miró.

—Nada. Son de paquete. Iba a hacer patatas asadas pero no me ha dado tiempo —no pensaba admitir que se había olvidado y que por eso había recurrido al puré de bolsa.

—Tomamos puré de patata muy a menudo y nunca sabe así.

Serena probó un bocado. ¡Estaba dulce! De pronto recordó que mientras lo hacía había pensado que en su novela, la heroína nunca aparecería cocinando. Debía haberse distraído y echado azúcar en lugar de sal a las patatas. ¿Es que no iba ser capaz de hacer una comida en condiciones?

—Es verdad que saben un poco raras. Tal vez el pro ceso de deshidratación ha modificado el sabor. O quizá la leche estaba pasada.

Ni por todo el dinero del mundo estaba dispuesta a admitir que había sido tan estúpida como para echar azúcar en lugar de sal.

Darien la miró fijamente. Serena bebió un sorbo de agua con gesto nervioso, rogando que Darien no la repren diera delante de todo el mundo.

—¿Queréis que haga más? —preguntó, justo cuando sonó el timbre del horno.

Aprovechando la excusa, Serena se levantó de un salto y sacó las tortas de maíz. Vio, aliviada, que se ha bían dorado a la perfección y dio dos a cada hombre.

—Nos arreglaremos con esto, pero la próxima vez, pruébalo antes de servirlo —dijo Darien.

—Tienes razón —Serena sonrió y se sentó en su silla.

—Prefiero comer patatas raras que tener que cocinar, jefe —dijo uno de los hombres.

Darien no sabía si ser de la misma opinión. Al menos cuando cocinaba alguno de los hombres las cantidades estaban aseguradas.

Serena era la peor ama de llaves que había cono cido, pero tenía que admitir que se esforzaba por me jorar. Y era la más atractiva de todas. De hecho, era verdaderamente bonita. Darien frunció el ceño y se obligó a mirar en otra dirección. Era demasiado bonita para quedarse en el rancho. Se acordó de su madre y de lo guapa que le parecía cuando era pequeño.

Siem pre había sido extremadamente cariñosa, y cocinaba pasteles y bizcochos porque su marido era muy goloso. La vida en el rancho era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz.

No como Rey. Su antigua novia se había quedado en el rancho en varias ocasiones, pero siempre quería ir a Cheyenne, a Fort Davies o a Denver. Le gustaba bailar, ir a discotecas, y la ropa sofisticada, poco apropiada para la vida del rancho.

Dirigió una mirada furtiva hacia Serena. Al menos ella hacía un esfuerzo por vestirse adecuadamente. Aquel día llevaba zapatillas deportivas en lugar de bo tas, pero vestía pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta. Sin embargo, la ropa no era la única condición necesaria para adaptarse a la vida en el rancho.

—A pesar de las patatas, ha sido una buena cena, se ñorita —dijo Arman, apartando la silla de la mesa.

—Y las tortas estaban excelentes —dijo Artemis.

Serena sonrió, intentando ocultar su rubor. Estaba decidida a mejorar sus habilidades culinarias. El desa yuno había salido perfecto, ¿por qué se habría distraído al hacer la cena?

—Siempre es mejor que tener que cocinar —añadió Aeiya, columpiándose en su silla al tiempo que bebía café y sonreía a Serena.

—Ha estado muy bien —comentó Andrew, saliendo de la cocina.

—Estupendo.

—Buenas noches.

Uno a uno fueron saliendo hasta que sólo quedó Darien.

—¿Te ha bastado? —preguntó Serena, levantándose para recoger.

—¿Te refieres a la comida o a tus esfuerzos como co cinera?

—Me refería a la cocina —dijo Serena—. Soy la mejor ama de llaves de todas las que has tenido.

—Eso no quiere decir nada.

—Tú tienes la culpa de que las demás se marcharan.

—¿Es eso lo que te dijo la señora Montgomery?

—Sí.

—Déjame pensar. Al cabo de dos semanas de irse Mimet vino Amy. Tenía alergia al heno. Y como insistí en mantener el heno para dar de comer a lo animales, sí, supongo se me puede acusar de obligarla a marcharse.

Serena reprimió las ganas de reír y abrió el grifo.

—¿Y la segunda? —preguntó, repentinamente intri gada por aquella faceta bromista de su severo jefe, par ticularmente después de haber vuelto a estropear la cena. Su padre habría pasado horas criticándola por su ineptitud.

—La número dos llegó a la semana siguiente. Kaolinet. Tenía miedo a todo: al aislamiento, a estar tan le jos de Cheyenne, al vocabulario de los hombres, al viento.

—Yo no he oído ni un solo taco —dijo Serena.

—Espera unos días. Contigo están portándose lo me jor que pueden. Ya se les pasará cuando haga calor y es tén cansados.

Serena miró por encima del hombro.

—Ya los he visto así y no he oído nada como para es candalizarse.

Serena decidió olvidarse de fregar, cerró el grifo y, volviéndose, apoyó la espalda en el fregadero.

Darien sonrió y a ella se le paró el corazón.

—Eso es porque también yo estoy portándome lo me jor que puedo. A pesar del azúcar en las patatas, prefiero que cocines tú a que tengan que cocinar los hombres.

—No habría quemado las tortas de maíz si tú y Seiya no hubierais discutido —dijo Serena, a la defensiva.

—No hemos discutido. Me he limitado a preguntarle qué demonios hacía saliendo de tu dormitorio —Darien dejó de sonreír—. La próxima vez que necesites ayuda, dímelo.

—Podía haberlo hecho yo sola, pero Seiya se ofreció y acepté sin pensarlo.

—Si quieres, voy ahora por el ordenador y lo instalo en el despacho.

—No quiero molestarte.

—Si haces bien tu trabajo no tendrás tiempo de ir al despacho durante el día. No coincidiremos. Y si tengo que trabajar por la noche, tendrás que aceptar mi presencia.

Lo que probablemente la distraería tanto que no con seguiría escribir una palabra.

—Muchas gracias. Trabajaré mejor que en mi dormi torio.

—Voy a por él.

Mientras fregaba, Serena reflexionó sobre la con versación que acababan de mantener. Quizá la señora Montgomery había exagerado. Darien no resultaba insoportable y la dos ocasiones en que la había reprendido lo había hecho con razón. Ni siquiera había vuelto a cri ticarla por la cena y le había dado más oportunidades que en cualquiera de los puestos de trabajo que había ocupado con anterioridad, y eso ya decía mucho en su favor. Serena hubiera querido que le siguiera hablando de las otras amas de llave. Si las dos primeras se mar charon por las razones que él le había explicado, él no tenía la culpa. ¿Por qué se habrían marchado las de más?

Aunque estaba agotada, Serena instaló el ordenador y se puso a revisar los capítulos que tenía escritos. No sabía dónde estaba Darien y se negaba a admitir que le de silusionaba no compartir el despacho con él.

Comenzó con el primer capítulo y, a medida que lo leía, se dio cuenta de que las descripciones no le satisfa cían, no capturaban la esencia del héroe. Quizá debía estudiar atentamente a Darien para poder describirlo más acertadamente.

Las palabras comenzaron a bailar ante sus ojos. Si quería levantarse a tiempo de preparar el desayuno, de bía irse a dormir. Suspiró profundamente y apagó el ordenador, sin dejar de preguntarse dónde estaría Darien y qué solía hacer por las noches.

Cuando la despertaron unos golpes en la puerta, Serena tuvo la sensación de que acababa de apoyar la cabeza en la almohada. Se sentó sobresaltada y vio que todavía no había amanecido.

—Serena, maldita sea, despierta —Darien llamaba a su puerta. ¿Habría un incendio?

Serena se bajó de la cama y corrió a la puerta, abriéndola de golpe. Pestañeó para protegerse de la bri llante luz del descansillo y miró a Darien.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Darien dejó caer lentamente la mano que tenía prepa rada para llamar y observó a Serena. Su cabello despei nado le enmarcaba el rostro como una suave nube Rubia. Tenía una profunda marca de dormir en la mejilla y entornaba los ojos con cara de sueño. Llevaba un ca misón corto, azul claro, que se pegaba a las curvas y los valles de su cuerpo.

Darien sintió un violento e inesperado deseo. Dio un paso adelante y le acarició la mejilla.

—¿Hay fuego? —preguntó Serena, sacudiendo la ca beza para despertarse.

—No —Darien descansó la mano en su hombro, atrayén dola hacia sí a la vez que deslizaba su mirada hasta sus pies. Tenía las piernas desnudas, largas y bien tornea das. El camisón se acababa a mitad de su muslo y uno de los tirantes estaba a punto de deslizarse de su hombro.

—¿Darien? —Serena se dio cuenta de que él sólo lle vaba un albornoz. Por el pico del escote podía ver su torso de bronce. Sus musculosas piernas también esta ban desnudas.

Darien la atrajo hacia sí lentamente, como si quisiera darle tiempo a resistirse, a negarle lo que buscaba. Serena respondió a su ademán como hipnotizada. ¿Se habría levantado Darien para ir a buscarla? ¿Por qué estaba allí?

Darien aproximó la boca a sus labios y se los hizo abrir con delicadeza. En cuanto sintió la lengua de Darien, Serena levantó la mano hasta sus hombros, la deslizó hasta la nuca y hundió los dedos en su cabello. Darien es taba recién afeitado y su cabello aún estaba húmedo de la ducha. Pero Serena no fue consciente de nada de eso. Ya tenía bastante con seguir respirando y no desma yarse.

Pero en algún lugar de su mente sí registró que Darien no debía llevar nada bajo el albornoz, y que también ella estaba prácticamente desnuda.

—Serena —Darien apartó su boca de la de Serena con la respiración entrecortada.

—¿Mmmm? —Serena quería que siguiera abrazán dola, dejar que su beso…

—¿Dónde está mi ropa?

—¿Qué? —Serena abrió bruscamente los ojos y lo miró desconcertada—¿Qué quieres decir? En tu… ¡Oh, no!

Apartando a Darien corrió al piso de abajo, encendió las luces de la cocina y fue al lavadero. Mentalmente no dejaba de repetirse: ¡Oh, no! Al abrir la puerta de la lavadora vio la ropa de Darien, incluidos sus pantalones va queros, formando una masa húmeda. ¡Había olvidado poner la secadora! En el suelo, delante de la lavadora, había dos montones más de ropa.

—¡Maldita sea! —Darien la había seguido y estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta. Una mirada le bastó para darse cuenta de la situación.

—Puedo secarla inmediatamente —Serena sacó los vaqueros y los metió en la secadora.

—Tardan un montón.

—¡Qué tontería! Estarán secos para cuando acabes de desayunar —dijo Serena, apretando el botón con los de dos cruzados. Puso jabón en la lavadora y metió otra carga.

—Si crees que voy a desayunar en albornoz estás loca —dijo Darien.

Serena lo miró y se le derritió el corazón.

—Lo siento. Estaba tan concentrada en la limpieza que se me olvidó la ropa. Hoy terminaré con el resto.

—¿Crees que lograrás no olvidarte? —preguntó Darien con aspereza.

—Sí.

Darien tenía motivos para estar enfadado. No se tar daba nada en poner la secadora, ¿cómo había podido olvidarse? Probablemente el beso que Darien le había dado era la causa de que hubiera olvidado tantas cosas. Pero podía haber puesto la ropa a secar antes de ir a la cama. ¡Debía haberlo recordado!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Perdona que te lo pregunte pero, ¿cómo has podido olvidar algo tan simple?

—Lo olvidé, eso es todo. No volverá a pasar, ¿de acuerdo?

—Me apuesto lo que quieras a que vuelves a olvidarte. Eres una mujer extraña, Serena. Cuando te pierdes en tu propio mundo, te abstraes de tal forma que hasta po dría quemarse la casa sin que te enteraras. Si sigues así tendré que despedirte.

—Por favor, Darien, no. Prometo mejorar. No es más que un arma de defensa.

—¿Para defenderte de qué?

—De mi padre. Él… Nunca estaba satisfecho con nada de lo que yo hacía. Estaba empeñado en que fuera idén tica a mi madre y nunca lo logré. Ella nos dejó cuando yo era pequeña. Y él es tremendamente duro, siempre exige la perfección. Por eso me dedicaba a soñar que ha cía las cosas tal y como él las quería y que conseguía gustarle tal y como era —Serena estuvo a punto de aña dir y quererme, pero calló a tiempo.

—¿Y te imaginabas otro montón de cosas para que la vida fuera más soportable? —preguntó Darien.

Serena asintió con la cabeza.

—Pero aquí no siento lo mismo. Estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo. Sé que he metido la pata un par de veces…

Darien dejó escapar una carcajada.

—Yo diría que unas cuantas veces más. Me pregunto cómo defines hacer las cosas mal.

—Pero estoy mejorando. Ya sé preparar la cantidad suficiente de comida. No volveré a poner azúcar en las patatas. Y si uso el avisador, no volveré a quemar nada. Ya he acabado de limpiar la cocina y el salón, y antes de que te des cuenta habré acabado con el resto de la casa.

—Puedes quedarte, pero sólo temporalmente, Serena. Te lo advertí desde el principio.

—Lo sé.

En cuanto vendiera su libro nada tendría importan cia. Podría vivir donde quisiera y dedicarse a escribir. Aún así, le dolía que Darien insistiera en recordarle que no tardaría en marcharse.

—Estaré en el despacho. Llévame allí el desayuno —dijo Darien. Deslizó la mirada sobre ella y añadió—. Y te aconsejo que te cambies antes de preparar el desayuno o vas a tener a diez hombres sobre ti como moscas alrede dor de la miel.

—¿Sólo diez? —preguntó Serena provocativamente.

Serena le hacía enloquecer. Era absolutamente se ductora sin tener ni idea de serlo. Con la inocencia de una niña, conseguía fascinarlo y confundirlo a un tiempo. A él le gustaban las mujeres experimentadas y a las que no les interesara comprometerse. Se negaba a sentir algo especial por Serena. Quería que se marchara.

Pero aún no. La tomo en sus brazo y con su lengua saboreó la dulzura de la boca de Serena y sintió la suavidad de sus senos contra su pecho. Abrazó el cuerpo delicado que se estrechaba contra él con una entrega absoluta. Si no tenía cuidado, Darien sospechaba que querría conseguir de ella más de lo que le había dado ninguna otra mujer, incluida Rey.

El recuerdo de su antigua novia, enfrió su ardor. Concluyó el beso y levantó la cabeza. Serena abrió los ojos y miró a Darien con ojos ensoñadores que le hicieron sentir fuerte y poderoso, al mismo tiempo que en su ce rebro se encendía una luz de alarma.

—Cámbiate de ropa —dijo, soltándola y marchándose a su despacho.

No estaba dispuesto a enamorarse de una mujer opti mista de ojos inocentes necesitada de afecto. Tenía las prioridades claras. Primero estaba el rancho y todo lo demás quedaba en una segunda posición a mucha dis tancia. Lo mejor que podía hacer era llamar a la agencia de colocación y meterles prisa para que mandaran una sustituta.

Serena preparó el desayuno en una nebulosa. Le costaba creer que Darien la hubiera besado de aquella manera en dos ocasiones. No lograba comprenderlo pues mientras que los besos de él eran maravillosos ella sabía bien que los suyos eran sosos. Diamante se había encargado de decírselo en numerosas ocasiones. Tal vez Darien no había estado con una mujer hacía tiempo y se había re signado a practicar con ella dado que era la única disponible. Y si aquello no era más que una práctica, Serena se preguntaba cómo besaría cuando estuviera realmente interesado.

Antes de media mañana, Serena tenía preparada una lista de la compra interminable y, recordando lo que ha bía tardado la primera vez, decidió ponerse en marcha para volver a tiempo de preparar la cena. Preparó un montón de sándwiches, los envolvió y los guardó en la nevera. Después, dejó una nota sobre la mesa donde in dicaba a los hombres dónde encontrar el almuerzo.

Salió al patio, preguntándose si necesitaría que al guien le enseñara a manejar el camión. Darien se había ofrecido, pero Serena no quería estar con él a solas en un espacio tan reducido.

El único camión disponible era el azul y blanco que estaba aparcado junto al cobertizo. Cruzó el patio y abrió la portezuela. La llave estaba puesta. Trepó al asiento y cerró. ¿Sería difícil? Darien había mencionado que era un poco distinto a conducir un coche, pero Serena vio que los mandos eran idénticos a los de un coche. Ajustó la distancia del asiento y el espejo retrovisor, res piró profundamente y puso el motor en marcha.

No se presentó nadie a ver quién conducía el camión. De hecho, Serena no había visto a ninguno de los hom bres desde que Darien salió después de desayunar, vestido con la ropa recién lavada. Al acordarse de ese detalle, se dio cuenta de había olvidado meter en la secadora la ropa que había sacado de la lavadora. Dio marcha atrás hasta llegar junto a la puerta trasera de la casa y detuvo el camión. Corrió dentro, metió la ropa en la secadora y la puso en marcha.

En unos segundos salía a la carretera que llevaba a Cheyenne, extremadamente satisfecha consigo misma por no haber olvidado ningún detalle.

Al final de la semana, Serena se sentía mucho más segura en su puesto. La compra había salido a la perfec ción y no había habido ningún problema con las comidas. Sólo se quemó algo en una ocasión y había conse guido ocultar las pruebas antes de que llegaran los hombres.

La casa estaba resplandeciente. Serena había lim piado todas las habitaciones, incluido el dormitorio de Darien. La lavandería seguía siendo su punto flaco. Olvi daba a menudo poner la ropa en la secadora, pero para evitar ese problema, se acostumbró a entrar en el lava dero después de cada comida.

Pero su libro se había resentido. Se acostaba ex hausta y no había revisado ningún capítulo desde el pri mer día en el rancho. El viernes por la mañana decidió darle un empujón y, puesto que la casa estaba recién arreglada y no necesitaba más que un repaso, preparó un guiso para la noche y se tomó la tarde libre.

Por primera vez desde su llegada tuvo ganas de salir y explorar parte del rancho. Se puso las botas y se reco gió el cabello en una coleta para que no se le volara con la brisa de la tarde.

Caminó hacia el cobertizo lentamente, fijándose en cada detalle. Los caballos dormitaban en el corral bajo el sol de la tarde.

El camión azul y blanco estaba aparcado en batería junto al cobertizo y Serena no pudo evitar sonreír al re cordar lo orgullosa que se había sentido al regresar a casa sin ningún contratiempo, y la mirada aprobadora que Darien le dirigió al saber que había conducido el camión y que había hecho suficiente compra para un par de semanas.

Las puertas del cobertizo estaban abiertas y el oscuro interior presentaba un aspecto misterioso en contraste con la brillante luz de fuera. En el aire flotaban mezcla dos el aroma de heno y caballos. No se oía ninguna voz. Los hombres estaban recorriendo el terreno, contando las reses. Sólo habían ido a almorzar cuatro de ellos.

Serena se detuvo en el umbral para acostumbrar la vista a la oscuridad reinante. A los lados estaba almace nado el heno en pilas de fardos, los establos estaban va cíos. La puerta que daba acceso al cuarto de los trabaja dores estaba abierta y Serena se dirigió hacia ella…

Artemis estaba sentado, encerando unas riendas. Le vantó la vista al oírla entrar.

—Hola —saludó Serena—, estoy dando un paseo.

—¡Hola! Por fin te animas a salir de la casa.

—Sí. He hecho todo el trabajo pendiente y quería co nocer más partes del rancho.

—Pregúntame lo que quieras.

Serena miró en torno. Artemis ocupaba la única silla a la vista y a ella no se le hubiera ocurrido pedirle que se la cediera. Tomó una manta que colgaba de un gancho y, doblándola, la puso en el suelo para sentarse y observar a Jack mientras trabajaba.

Tenía un montón de preguntas. Algunas, para satisfa cer su propia curiosidad; otras, para completar algunos detalles que quería introducir en su libro. Artemis respondió a todas con paciencia, extendiéndose cuando Serena le pedía aclaraciones y dándole explicaciones que por fin hacían comprensibles las conversaciones que los hombres mantenían en torno a la mesa.

Al oír un caballo en el patio, Serena se preguntó si sería Darien. No lo veía desde el desayuno. Ni siquiera había ido a comer. Sintió que le sudaban las manos y que se ponía nerviosa sólo con pensar que pudiera ser él. Desde el último beso, Darien había mantenido las dis tancias. Pero ella no le había dado motivo de enfado puesto que no había cometido ningún error de importan cia. Se sentía orgullosa de no desilusionarlo y vivía con la esperanza de que Darien volviera a besarla, aunque sólo fuera una vez más, antes de marcharse del rancho.

Seiya apareció en la puerta.

—Me preguntaba con quién estarías hablando —dijo a Artemis antes de sonreír a Serena y echarse el sombrero hacia atrás con la punta de los dedos.

—Estoy contestando algunas preguntas de la señorita. Es la primera vez que está en un rancho —dijo Artemis.

—Ven conmigo y te contaré algunos secretos.

Serena se levantó y colgó la manta.

—Gracias Artemis, espero no haberte vuelto loco con to das mis preguntas.

—No. Me encanta hablar del rancho. A casi nadie le interesa charlar con un viejo.

—Pues a mí me ha parecido fascinante —dijo Serena, dirigiéndole una amplia sonrisa.

Siguió a Seiya hacia la parte de atrás. Él ató las rien das y desensilló el caballo.

—¿Dónde han estado? —preguntó Serena, pres tando atención a cada uno de sus movimientos. Era un caballo enorme, pero a Seiya no parecía importarle. Bajó la silla sin aparente esfuerzo y la dejó a un lado an tes de volverse a Serena con una sonrisa.

—En una zona donde tenemos mucho ganado. Esta mos contando las reses para asegurarnos de que no hay ninguna herida o extraviada.

—¿Lo hacen a menudo?

—Bastante.

—El Rafter C parece un rancho muy próspero.

—Y lo es. Es uno de los mejores del país. Cuando lo dirigía Zafiro, apareció en una revista como un ranchero modelo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace?

—Varios años, antes de que yo viniera. Zafiro no quería capataz, prefería hacer el trabajo él sólo.

—¿Y dónde estaba Darien?

—En la universidad. Cuando acabó la carrera co menzó a trabajar de ayudante de Zafiro.

—¿Y después Zafiro se fue y él tomó el mando del ran cho?

—Sí. Cuando su hermana se graduó, Zafiro entró en el circuito de rodeos. Darien me contrató a los pocos me ses.

—Y el rancho ha seguido siendo igual de próspero —concluyó Serena, sintiéndose orgullosa del trabajo realizado por Darien. Tal vez su hermano había comen zado la labor, pero era la tenacidad de Darien la que man tenía una calidad tan alta.

—Sí, es un rancho muy próspero, pero, ¿por qué te in teresa saberlo? ¿Te preocupa tu salario? —preguntó la voz de Darien, detrás de Serena.

Ésta se volvió, sorprendiéndose de que Darien hubiera llegado tan cerca sin ser oído.

—No estaba preocupada, sólo sentía curiosidad —dijo Serena, desconcertada.

—Me pregunto por qué —Darien miró a Seiya y luego a Serena—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí fuera?

—He acabado con la casa y quería respirar un poco de aire fresco —dijo Serena, devolviéndole la mirada con expresión retadora.

—¿En el establo? —dijo Darien con incredulidad.

—Serena quería aprender cosas del rancho. Artemis le ha contestado algunas preguntas y yo iba a acompañarla a dar un paseo —dijo Seiya espontáneamente, mirando Darien con descaro.

Darien no prestó atención a su capataz sino que siguió mirando a Serena con ojos entornados.

—Ya te dije que yo te contestaría cualquier pregunta.

—No estabas aquí, y en cambio Seiya y Artemis sí.

—Pues ahora ya me tienes aquí.

—No me importa, jefe —intervino Seiya.

—¿No tienes nada que hacer? —preguntó Darien, vol viendo la mirada hacia el capataz.

—El informe del resultado del recuento, pero te lo puedo dar de palabra.

—No, escríbelo. Cuando vengan los demás, escribe también sus datos. Y ya que estás aquí, desensilla mi ca ballo —dijo Darien señalando el caballo con la barbilla al tiempo que se acercaba a Serena, la tomaba del brazo y la sacaba del establo.

Seiya titubeó un instante antes de encogerse de hom bros y sonreír.

—Lo que tú digas, jefe.

Darien llevó a Serena hasta el patio. A lo lejos llega ban dos hombres más a caballo.

—¿No tienes que preparar la cena?

—He hecho un guiso —Serena intentó soltarse de su mano pero él la asió con firmeza. A Serena no le gus taba sentirse como una chiquilla rebelde a la que obligaban a volver a casa.

—Te advertí que te mantuvieras alejada de los hom bres.

—No he hecho nada malo, sólo algunas preguntas.

—¿Para tu libro?

—Tal vez algunas de ellas, pero las demás eran por pura curiosidad.

—¿Por qué? —Darien se detuvo en seco.

—¿Y por qué no? Ahora vivo aquí, nunca he vivido en un rancho y quiero aprender.

—Ya te dije que me preguntaras a mí.

—No me dijiste que no hiciera preguntas sobre el rancho, sólo que me mantuviera alejada de tus hom bres.

Darien cambió de dirección y llevó a Serena hasta el porche. Se sentó en una de las mecedoras y Serena ocupó otra a su lado.

—¿Alguna pregunta? —dijo él.

—Artemis ha contestado casi todas —respondió Serena.

—Él no me importa, pero aléjate de Seiya.

—¿Por qué?

—No te quita el ojo, le interesas. Y no quiero que mi ca pataz esté distraído.

—Pareces un señor feudal. También él tiene derecho a tener una vida al margen de la del rancho.

—No con una mujer que está aquí temporalmente y a la que le interesan más las novelas y los romances que…

—¿Que? —preguntó Serena intuyendo el final de la frase.

—Que las tareas de la casa.

—Eso no es lo que ibas a decir.

Darien se quitó el sombrero y lo dejó caer al suelo de madera, junto a la mecedora. Se pasó los dedos por el cabello y, apoyándose en el respaldo, contempló a Serena atentamente.

—Eso es lo que he dicho, da lo mismo lo que pensara decir.

—Tengo mucha imaginación.

—¿Es todo inventado? Me refiero a tu libro —dijo Darien.

—Casi todo —Serena miró en otra dirección y con templó las plantas de algodón mecidas por el viento.

—¿No es experiencia de primera mano?

—Yo no tengo demasiada experiencia.

—Has estado prometida.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con la experiencia?

—No lo sé. Háblame de tu compromiso.

Serena se encogió de hombros, se acomodó en la mecedora y comenzó a mecerse.

—No sé qué relación tiene esto con mi trabajo.

—No la tiene. Háblame de tu compromiso.

Serena miró a Darien y sus ojos se encontraron con su escrutadora mirada.

—No hay mucho que contar. Mi padre me presentó a Diamante y empezamos a salir juntos. Me llevaba a buenos restaurantes, a bailar, me hacía regalos. Creí que era muy ro mántico y, cuando me pidió que me casara con él, acepté.

—Claro, a todas las mujeres les gusta que las traten bien, pero ¿no se te ocurrió pensar que teníais que cons truir una vida en común?

—Llegué a creer que estaba enamorada, pero ahora sé que sólo estaba fascinada. Pronto me desilusioné, pero romper fue muy doloroso.

Más de lo que había pensado aun sabiendo que era la decisión correcta. Casarse con Diamante hubiera sido un te rrible error. Y la ruptura le había hecho madurar.

—¿Por qué?

Serena miró a Darien.

—Tiene todo lo que una mujer desearía. Es rico, ocupa una posición importante, tiene una casa preciosa y le encanta salir a bailar y a cenar.

—Suena como un novio modelo. Me sorprende que lo rechazaras.

—Cuanto más lo iba conociendo más me recordaba a mi padre. Me pasé los primeros veintidós años de mi vida intentando agradar a un hombre para el que nada era bastante. Sólo teníamos paz en la medida en que ha cía lo que él quería. Diamante era igual. Las cosas iban bien cuando actuaba obedientemente, pero si le negaba algo se enfadaba.

—¿Qué le negaste?

Serena se miró las manos y las enlazó con fuerza.

—Serena, ¿qué le negaste? —insistió Darien al verla va cilar.

—Acostarme con él, entre otras cosas. O querer tener una carrera propia, por ejemplo.

Darien se separó del respaldo con un movimiento brusco.

—¿Estabas prometida para casarte y no te acostaste con él?

Serena sacudió la cabeza. Miró a Darien de soslayo.

—Por lo que te sorprende deduzco que tú sí te acos taste con tu prometida.

—Claro, íbamos a casarnos —dijo Darien, a modo de ex plicación.

Serena miró en otra dirección.

—¿Y cómo escribes novelas de amor si no tienes ex periencia de primera mano? —preguntó Darien.

—Ya te he dicho que tengo mucha imaginación.

Darien se inclinó y tomó la mano de Serena.

—A veces la experiencia no puede ser sustituida por nada —murmuró.

—¿Estás ofreciéndote a ser el hombre que me la pro porcione? —preguntó Serena con picardía. La mera idea le ponía el corazón en la garganta. Si el contacto de su mano le hacia ansiar sentarse en su regazo, ¿qué le pa saría si tocara todo su cuerpo?

—Puedo proporcionarte la que quieras. Pero sólo como documentación para tu novela —dijo Darien.

Serena sonrió.

—¿Qué podría ser sino documentación?

—No quiero que te hagas una idea equivocada. No tengo la menor intención de casarme contigo.

—¿Casarte? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Te he oído hacer preguntas a Seiya sobre las finan zas del rancho. ¿Querías averiguar si era un buen par tido?

Serena se sintió ofendida y tiró de la mano para sol tarse de la de Darien, pero él se lo impidió.

—¡No quería saber si eras rico! Si hubiera querido ca sarme con un hombre rico no habría dejado escapar a Diamante. No quiero casarme, punto. Estoy harta de que los hombres me digan lo que debo hacer. Quiero tener la oportunidad de hacer las cosas como yo quiera, de com probar que puedo valerme por mí misma. Jamás se me ocurriría atarme a un hombre autoritario que se cree un regalo para las mujeres.

—Entonces, no tiene por qué haber ningún problema.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Yo te proporcionaré la experiencia que necesitas para el libro y luego nos separaremos sin pretender nada el uno del otro.

Serena miró a Darien con ojos desorbitadamente abiertos. Durante una larga pausa consideró la propuesta de Darien. ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo? ¿Podía arriesgarse a dejarse besar y abrazar por él para dar autenticidad a su novela y luego marcharse sin mirar atrás?

Los besos de Diamante no le habían gustado. A él no lo echaba de menos. Pero los de Darien eran muy distintos, como lo eran todas las sensaciones que le transmitía cuando la abrazaba.

Darien vio la mezcla de emociones reflejada en el ros tro de Serena y estuvo a punto de sonreír. Podía ver que estaba considerando la propuesta desde todos los puntos de vista, pero no podía adivinar qué decisión tomaría fi nalmente. ¿Querría Serena explorar la hirviente sen sualidad que había entre ellos u optaría por permanecer segura y casta?

A Darien le quemaba la mano cuando la tocaba. Ansiaba estrecharla en sus brazos y besarla hasta desfallecer. Su cuerpo la reclamaba. Cuando estaba a su lado, perdía el dominio de sí mismo y ésa era una sensa ción que no le gustaba.

Tal vez unos cuantos besos lo li berarían de un deseo que crecía día a día.

Serena hizo ademán de soltar la mano de Darien y no supo si alegrarse o sentirse desilusionada cuando él la dejó ir. Serena lo miró y observó su cabello despeinado, su piel bronceada, sus labios firmes que ya la habían be sado en más de una ocasión haciéndola perder el sen tido, el mentón firme que hacía pensar en su fuerza de carácter y sus enigmáticos ojos grises.

—¿Me das tiempo para pensarlo?

—Claro —Darien tomó su sombrero y se puso en pie. Se inclinó hacia Serena y la tomó por la barbilla—. Laoferta está abierta hasta que te decidas. Pero sólo me incluye a mí. Mantente alejada de mis hombres.

—Ya lo sé —Serena esperó, conteniendo la respira ción. Darien no tenía más que agacharse un poco y sus la bios se rozarían.

—Nos vemos a la hora de cenar —dijo Darien antes de desaparecer por el lateral de la casa, dejando a Serena sola y aturdida

.

Serena se hundió en la mecedora, avergonzada. Se había ofrecido a Darien y él la había rechazado. ¿Lo ha bría hecho porque no había aceptado su proposición? ¿Se habría dado cuenta de cuánto deseaba ella que la be sara? Confiaba en que no. Incluso si aceptaba su oferta, quería conservar su dignidad. No estaba dispuesta a de pender de ningún hombre.

Se levantó y entró en la casa. Era hora de hacer el pan y poner la mesa.

Estaba a punto de poner la masa del pan en el horno cuando sonó el teléfono, sobresaltando a Serena. So naba tan poco a menudo que tardó en reaccionar; finalmente, fue a contestarlo.

—¿Hola?

—Hola, ¿está Darien? —dijo una animada voz de mujer.

—Un momento —Serena sintió una gran curiosidad. ¿Quién llamaba Darien?

Abrió la puerta trasera creyendo que tendría que ir a buscar a Darien a los establos pero lo vio apoyado en una valla, observando a uno de los hombres mientras do maba un caballo.

—Darien, el teléfono.

Darien hizo un ademán para indicarle que la había oído y fue hacia la casa.

Serena volvió a su trabajo cuando Darien tomó el au ricular.

—¿Hola? ¡Hola, Saori! ¿Qué hay?

Serena metió el pan en el horno con mucho cuidado, sin dejar de escuchar la conversación. Darien no podía pretender que no lo oyera si hablaba desde el teléfono de la cocina. Si hubiera querido hablar a solas habría contestado en el despacho.

—¡Maldición! No, no, está bien. Voy retrasado. Acabo de llegar. Tardaré una media hora en ducharme y ves tirme. Llegaré antes de las ocho.

Serena removió el guiso mientras todo su cuerpo es taba atento a la conversación de Darien. ¿Quién era Saori y dónde iba a estar Darien a las ocho?

Darien colgó y se volvió hacia Serena.

—No voy a venir a cenar.

—Quitaré tu plato —dijo Serena sin apartar los ojos de la cazuela, confiando en que su rostro no reflejase la curiosidad que sentía.

Darien iba a salir con Saori y Serena la imaginó de inmediato como una joven sofisticada de cabello Oscuro y ojos verdes, con un cuerpo explosivo. Seguro que era seductora y fascinante y que Darien caería en sus garras.

¿No acababa de hacerle una proposición a ella? ¿Cómo se atrevía a marcharse con otra mujer? Levantó la vista para decir a Darien que había decidido rechazar su invitación, pero ya se había marchado.

Cuando los hombres fueron a cenar, Yaten preguntó de inmediato por el jefe.

—Va a salir —dijo Serena, orgullosa de que su voz so nara normal.

Darien bajó vestido con una camisa clara, una cazadora y pantalones de algodón. Estaba guapísimo, pero Serena consiguió dedicarle sólo una fugaz mirada.

—¡Caramba, jefe, qué guapo te has puesto! ¿Tienes una cita importante? —bromeó Yaten.

El rostro de Darien se ensombreció.

—Una amiga me ha pedido que la acompañe a una fiesta —dijo, cortante.

—Pásalo bien, Darien —dijo Artemis.

—Yo también voy a ir al pueblo después de cenar. Es viernes por la noche y he trabajado mucho toda la se mana —dijo Yaten.

—Sueles ir incluso cuando no has trabajado —comentó Seiya.

Yaten sonrió.

—Claro que sí. Así que noche de fiesta, ¿eh, jefe?

Serena sintió la mirada de Darien clavada en ella, pero mantuvo los ojos fijos en su plato. El guiso había salido bien e intentó concentrarse en la satisfacción que eso le proporcionaba. Pero le desilusionaba que Darien no lo probara.

—No vendré tarde —dijo Darien.

—¿Te refieres a esta noche o a mañana por la mañana? —preguntó Yaten con un guiño pícaro.

—¡Yaten! —le amonestó Seiya—. Tranquilo jefe, y no te preocupes —miró a Serena—. Yo me ocuparé de todo.

Serena levantó la mirada. Al oír la puerta cerrarse supo que Darien se había marchado.

—¿Quieres venir conmigo al pueblo a un bar de mú sica country—preguntó Seiya, y su sonrisa levantó el ánimo abatido de Serena.

Asintió. No estaba dispuesta a quedarse en casa y de jar que su imaginación se disparara pensando en Darien con la hermosa Saori.

—Me encantaría, pero no sé si sabré bailar.

—Seguro que sí —Seiya le guiñó un ojo y siguió co miendo.

Los hombres continuaron hablando sobre los planes que tenían para la noche. Casi todos irían al pueblo, ex cepto Artemis y Taiki que se iban a quedar viendo la televisión.

Artemis se ofreció a fregar y Serena aceptó agradecida. En poco tiempo, ella y Seiya salieron camino del pue blo. Serena estaba decidida a pasarlo en grande y a ha cer que Seiya disfrutara de su compañía, así que ocultó el dolor que la cita de Darien le causaba y se esforzó por estar animada. Seiya rió con sus comentarios y le hizo suficientes preguntas como para que ella pudiera con tarle anécdotas entretenidas. El viaje a Cheyenne se hizo muy corto y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, entraban en el club Last Roundup.

Seiya era obviamente popular en el local y fue salu dado calurosamente. Al ver a unos conocidos en una mesa fue hacia ellos y presentó a Serena. Cuando ésta vio que las demás mujeres también iban vestidas con vaqueros y camisetas, se relajó y en pocos minutos partici paba animadamente en la conversación general.

Fue una gran noche. Los hombres sacaban a las muje res a bailar sin darles respiro y las mujeres trataron a Serena tan amistosamente que pensó que podría llegar a ha cerse amiga de varias de ellas. Si es que se quedaba…

Cuando comentó que estaba escribiendo una novela de amor, todos se volvieron hacia ella con preguntas y sugerencias. Algunos querían contarle los momentos más románticos de su vida y otros comentar con ella las ideas que tenían para escribir algún día su propia no vela.

Al cabo de unos minutos era tal la algarabía que Serena, riendo, hizo un amplio ademán con los brazos.

—Tienen que hablar de uno en uno. Ojalá tuviera pa pel y lápiz para apuntar algunas de vuestras ideas, son excelentes.

—Podemos escribirlas y mandártelas. ¿Dónde vives?

—En el rancho Rafter C. Soy el ama de llaves.

—Claro, el rancho de Seiya.

—No sabía que las amas de llave fueran tan bonitas. La de mi padre era un coco —comentó uno de los hom bres, guiñándole un ojo.

Serena sonrió. La simpatía del grupo le hizo sentirse bienvenida y le hubiera gustado quedarse con ellos para siempre.

Pero la velada llegó a su fin cuando el grupo de mú sica tocó el último tema y Seiya le dijo que debían mar charse. Serena se despidió con la promesa de volver y, cabizbaja, se subió al jeep de Seiya.

—Lo he pasado maravillosamente, Seiya. Gracias por invitarme.

—Me alegro de que hayas venido. ¿Vas a poder usar al gunas de las sugerencias que te han hecho para tu libro?

Serena sonrió.

—Tal vez una o dos. Me cuesta creer que algunos de los casos que han contado sean verdad. Y sin embargo, otros eran tan sencillos como un ramo de flores o una comida casera. Es curioso lo que la palabra «romántico» evoca en cada persona.

—¿Y qué consideras tú romántico?

Serena sacudió la cabeza.

—Depende. Las flores, por ejemplo.

Cuando Seiya aparcó en el patio vieron una luz en cendida en la cocina. En el barracón de los trabajadores reinaba la oscuridad. El firmamento estaba repleto de estrellas, la luna no era más que una línea dibujada en el horizonte. Seiya apagó el motor.

—¿Y qué más, Serena?

—No lo sé. En mi novela quiero que la heroína haga pequeños regalos al héroe. A él le resultará extraño y le agradará.

—¿Y piensas…?

La puerta del lado de Serena se abrió bruscamente y el piloto del coche se encendió, iluminando el inte rior.

—¿Dónde demonios has estado? —Darien estaba fuera de sí. Se inclinó hacia adelante y clavó la mirada en Seiya—. ¿Tienes idea de lo tarde que es?

—Las dos pasadas —dijo Seiya, apoyándose contra su puerta y mirando a su jefe con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¡Si querías salir podías habérmelo dicho! —dijo Darien a Serena, alargando la mano para desabrocharle el cinturón.

—Lo que me apetezca hacer fuera del horario de tra bajo no es asunto tuyo —dijo Serena, apartándole la mano y soltando ella misma el cinturón. Cuando Darien alargó la mano de nuevo para sujetarla, Serena le dio un golpe—. ¡No me toques!

Serena se volvió hacia Seiya, irritándose al ver que la escena lo divertía.

—Gracias una vez más.

—Buenas noches, Serena, que duermas bien —Seiya le pasó un dedo por la mejilla.

Darien esperó junto a la puerta muy erguido aunque por dentro sentía la ira en oleadas cada vez más violentas. Serena caminó con la cabeza muy alta, evitando rozarse con él. Darien avanzó a su lado.

—¿Dónde han estado? —masculló.

—Por ahí —contestó ella, entrando en la cocina con paso decidido y haciendo ademán de seguir hacia su dormitorio sin detenerse.

Darien la obligó a volverse sujetándola por los hom bros.

—¡Te he hecho una pregunta y quiero una respuesta!

—Hemos ido al Last Roundup, donde he conocido a una gente encantadora y lo he pasado maravillosamente —dijo Serena, elevando el tono de voz. También ella po día enfadarse. ¿Quién se creía Darien que era? ¿Su pa dre?—. De todas formas no es asunto tuyo. ¿Acaso te he preguntado yo por tu cita?

—No era una cita. ¿Y lo tuyo con Seiya?

—Define la palabra «cita». ¿No es una cita ir a reco ger a una mujer para llevarla a una fiesta?

—Te he advertido que te mantengas alejada de Seiya.

—¿Y que me quede en casa como una hija obediente mientras tú te vas a ligar? Ni hablar.

Darien dejó escapar el aire con exasperación.

—¿Es por eso? ¿Estás celosa porque he llevado a Saori a una fiesta? Me lo pidió hace semanas. Antes de que te conociera.

Serena se encogió de hombros y se liberó de las ma nos de Darien.

—No tienes por qué darme explicaciones. Haz lo que quieras con tu vida, y yo haré lo que quiera con la mía.

—Mientras trabajes para mí, harás lo que yo te mande. Aléjate de Seiya y de los demás hombres del rancho.

—¿O? —Serena se volvió con ojos relampagueantes.

—O te despido

.

Serena sostuvo la mirada de Darien. Estaba tan furiosa que iba a estallar, pero tomó aire. No podía perder su trabajo por un hombre al que sólo la unían lazos de amistad, sin embargo, tampoco podía consentir que Darien la tratara de aquella manera. Le recordaba dema siado a su padre.

—¿Quién te ha dicho que eres el rey? —dijo, entre dientes—. Pienso ver a quien me dé la gana en mi tiempo libre. ¿Quién te ha dicho que puedes decidir qué debo hacer con mi vida amorosa? ¿Es así como tratas a todos los que trabajan en el rancho? No sé cómo te aguantan.

Darien se pasó los dedos por el cabello y su enfado pa reció evaporarse.

—Tienes razón. Lo siento. No es asunto mío. Debía haber aprendido.

Serena lo miró atónita y también su ira se disipó. ¿Había oído bien?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Darien se volvió y fue lentamente hasta la puerta para cerrarla.

—No tengo derecho a intervenir en tu vida privada ni a pedirte que no te relaciones con Seiya. Ya lo intenté en una ocasión: le dije a mi cuñado que dejara en paz a mi hermana. Y a ella le costó mucho perdonármelo. De bía haber aprendido la lección. Puedes ver a quien te dé la gana, evidentemente, siempre que no afecte a tu tra bajo o al de él. Vete a la cama, Serena.

Serena no quería marcharse. Ver que Darien no podía mirarla a la cara porque se sentía avergonzado la enter neció. Y le hizo recordar la oferta que Darien le había he cho en el porche.

—¿No vas a darme un beso de buenas noches?

Darien se volvió con ojos brillantes.

—¿Has pensado en mi oferta?

Serena asintió.

—¿Y?

—Sigo sin estar segura.

—Entonces, dejaremos los besos para más adelante.

Serena se pasó la lengua por los labios.

—Nunca había considerado la posibilidad de tener un amante —dijo, pausadamente.

—Iremos tan lejos como tú quieras.

Serena asintió. Sentía que se asfixiaba. Darien la miró y ella estuvo a punto de refugiarse en sus brazos y satis facer el deseo que la atenazaba. Quería sentir sus besos, y toda la fuerza de su cuerpo contra la blandura del suyo. Pero tenía miedo. ¿Y si sus sentimientos la trai cionaban? ¿Sería capaz de jugar al amor y salir ilesa del juego?

—Vete a la cama —dijo Darien dulcemente.

Serena vaciló. Hubiera deseado atreverse a aceptar su temerario plan y no sentirse tan insegura y titubeante. Deseaba sobre todo no sentir una atracción tan irresistible por aquel ranchero cuyo interés en ella era meramente carnal.

—Esta noche he conocido a mucha gente estupenda en el bar. Cuando les he dicho que estaba escribiendo una novela romántica me han sugerido muchas ideas.

Sin dejar de mirar a Serena fijamente, Darien se apoyó en la puerta y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Y?

—Se me ha ocurrido que podía hacer una consulta general sobre lo que significa ser romántico para la gente e incorporar las mejores ideas a mi libro.

—No me parece mal, pero no lo necesitas.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Serena, sorprendida.

—Escribe lo que para ti sea romántico. Después de todo, eres una mujer.

—¿Pero cómo voy a describir lo que es romántico para un hombre?

—Ya te he dicho que estoy a tu disposición mientras estés aquí.

—¿Para contarme lo que significa para ti ser romántico?

Darien se encogió de hombros.

—Si eso es todo lo que quieres…

—Creía que tú querías más.

—Y así es. Pero si quieres marcar un límite, estoy dispuesto a aceptarlo. Pero eres tú quien tiene que decidirlo, Serena. Yo no voy a hacerlo por ti.

Serena estaba desconcertada. No podía imaginarse a su padre o a Diamante diciendo algo así. Se quedó mirando a Darien en silencio, consciente de que era ella quien debía dar el siguiente paso. Y sabía lo que quería hacer porque todos sus sentidos le exigían una única cosa: sentir la electricidad que la recorría cada vez que Darien la tocaba y entregarse a la sensualidad que la dominaba hasta hacerla olvidar todo lo demás. Pero tenía miedo. De sí misma y de Darien. Titubeó.

—Podría hacer una encuesta en el rancho.

—No.

Serena levantó la barbilla.

—¿Por qué no?

—Distraerías a mis hombres.

—Lo haría fuera de horas de trabajo.

—No.

—Dame una razón.

—Ya te la he dado.

Serena se sintió frustrada.

—Me recuerdas a mi padre, dando órdenes a diestro y siniestro sin justificarlas. De acuerdo, no haré ninguna pregunta a los hombres mientras estemos en Rafter C.

Darien la miró con expresión dubitativa.

—Ni dentro ni fuera.

Serena le dedicó una sonrisa triunfante.

—No puedes controlar lo que haga cuando no esté en el rancho. La próxima vez que salga con Seiya le interrogaré tanto como quiera.

Serena se separó de la puerta bruscamente y fue hacia Serena a grandes zancadas. Ella lo observó, retadora, sintiendo aumentar la tensión y estremeciéndose interiormente con la anticipación de lo que podía ocurrir. Le gustaba provocar a Darien.

—¿A qué juegas, Serena? ¿Estás probando mi paciencia? ¿Por qué insistes en quedarte? Dices que quieres escribir un libro y no te he visto sentarte a trabajar ni un solo día. Además, coqueteas con mis hombres y haces preguntas sobre el rancho. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Poner a prueba tu femineidad?

Desilusionada, Serena negó con la cabeza. Darien la había malinterpretado.

—No —musitó—. Quiero escribir un libro. Pero hasta que lo acabe, necesito ganar dinero. Lo siento, me he pasado.

¿Cómo podía explicarle el impulso que sentía de provocarlo hasta verlo ceder? ¿Cómo iba a hacérselo comprender cuando ni ella misma lo entendía?

—Vete a la cama —dijo Darien por tercera vez.

—Buenas noches —Serena se volvió y corrió hasta su dormitorio.

Había querido que Darien la besara sin pedirle permiso. No se sentía capaz de tomar la decisión que él le exigía. ¿O acaso sí?

Darien la observó marcharse y arrugó la frente. La deseaba como no había deseado a ninguna mujer en mucho tiempo, pero no confiaba en ella. Había creído que Rey era honesta y sincera antes de descubrir que le importaba más el dinero que construir una vida en común.

Serena parecía ser distinta, pero no estaba seguro, ni le importaba. Sí acababa accediendo a su propuesta explorarían juntos la sensualidad que fluía entre ellos, y todo acabaría cuando se marchara.

Confiaba en que decidiera que quería adquirir experiencia de primera mano para su libro, y, sobre todo, que tomara la decisión lo antes posible.

_Bueno acá esta otro capítulo, me he ausentado por proyectos finales de la Universidad, pero he sacado el tiempito para actualizar las dos historias que tengo ahora mismo, mas tarde subo el próximo capi de __**"lo mucho que me gusta mirarte" **_

_Les agradesco, a __**Paty ramirez de chiba, angel negro 29, andrelado, Isabel 20, dertupio**__ por sus comentarios, me hacen sentir con ánimos de seguir subiendo nuevos capítulos_. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo bay que el señor me los continúe bendiciendo.


	5. Chapter 5

Con la excitación de saber que tenía todo el día por delante, recogió la cocina y fue al despacho. Encendió el ordenador, abrió el último capítulo en el que había trabajado, lo releyó y lo encontró espantosamente soso. Con un suspiro de resignación, comenzó a corregirlo, buscando darle la chispa que le faltaba.

Sin embargo, no podía concentrarse. Miró por la ventana y pensó en lo que Darien le había dicho. Era cierto que le faltaba experiencia y que tal vez lo mejor sería aceptar su oferta. Darien le había dicho que cumpliría sus condiciones. ¿Significaba eso que ella, podía tomar de él lo que quisiera, marcando los límites, por ejemplo, negándose a acostarse con él? Ella no quería llegar tan lejos en una relación sin amor ni compromiso. Aun así, los besos de Darien la quemaban y hacían reaccionar cada poro de su cuerpo. Ansiaba despeinarle el cabello, palpar su musculosa espalda, sentir el sabor de su piel.

Y estaba segura de que si lograba capturar las sensaciones que Darien despertaba en ella cada vez que lo tenía cerca, su libro adquiriría la chispa de la que carecía hasta ese momento. Había llegado la hora de tomar una decisión. ¿Estaba dispuesta a explorar los límites de la vida o prefería mantenerse a salvo tal y como su padre le había enseñado a hacer?

—Las palabras no se van a escribir por sí mismas —dijo Darien, en tono divertido.

Serenase volvió bruscamente. Sólo verlo hizo que su corazón se acelerara. Estaba más atractivo que nunca.

—Estaba pensando.

—Ya lo sé —Darien entró en la habitación con el paso relajado que le caracterizaba y que para Serena era como poesía en movimiento—. Si quieres ver el rancho ven conmigo. Tengo que dar una vuelta a caballo.

—¡Genial! —sin pensar dos veces en su manuscrito, Serena apagó el ordenador y se puso de pie—. Tengo que ponerme las botas.

—De acuerdo. Te espero en el cobertizo. ¿Tienes un sombrero?

Serena sacudió la cabeza.

—Te buscaré uno. Date prisa.

—¿Has desayunado? —preguntó.

—Sí, gracias por preparar el desayuno, no tenías que haberte molestado. El sábado es tu día libre.

—No ha sido ningún esfuerzo. Enseguida vuelvo —Serena corrió hasta su dormitorio. No podía creer que Darien le pidiera que pasara el día con él. La excitación la embriagaba.

En poco tiempo cabalgaban juntos fuera de los dominios de la casa. La hierba se hizo más alta y susurraba al paso de los caballos.

—¡Qué maravilla! —dijo Serena, admirada.

—Nunca me ha tentado vivir en ningún otro lugar —comentó Darien.

—Te aseguro que he estado en muchos sitios, y éste es el más hermoso de todos.

—¿Por ejemplo?

—Mi padre es funcionario del Estado. Hemos vivido en Washington, Virginia, Texas, California, y más recientemente, en Colorado.

—Has viajado mucho.

—Sí. Cuando encuentre el lugar donde quiero estar, pienso quedarme allí para siempre. Odio estar en constante movimiento, hacer nuevos amigos, tener una permanente sensación de desarraigo. Me alegro de haber conocido distintas áreas del país, pero ya he tenido bastante.

—Mi padre compró este terreno antes de casarse. Pertenece a mi familia desde hace treinta y cinco años. He vivido aquí toda mi vida, excepto los años que fui a la universidad. No puedo imaginarme qué se siente viajando constantemente.

—No es nada divertido, te lo aseguro. Eres muy afortunado —Serena miró en torno con melancolía. Le hubiera encantado pertenecer a un lugar como aquél y saber que pertenecería a su familia generación tras generación.

—¿Qué tal montas? —preguntó Darien.

—Puedo manejarme. ¿Quieres ir más deprisa? —Serena sonrió.

—Sí —Darien puso su caballo al trote y Serena lo siguió.

Se dirigió hacia una plantación de algodón, próxima a un estanque y disminuyó la velocidad. Al cabo de unos minutos, desmontó y le pasó las riendas a Serena.

—Tengo que comprobar una cosa.

Desapareció entre los arbustos y Serena le vio estudiar la tierra y los caminos que iban hacia el estanque. Rodeó éste y volvió junto a Serena.

—¿Estás buscando algo?

—Quería asegurarme de que no había huellas de lobos. Suelen atacar a los terneros.

—Es todo tan hermoso que cuesta pensar en el instinto asesino de algunas criaturas.

—Todo ello forma parte de la vida.

Serena asintió con la mirada fija en Darien. Los dedos con los que sujetaba las riendas se le agarrotaron y sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Serena?

—¿Sí?

—¿Has tomado ya una decisión?

La voz aterciopelada de Darien atravesó a Serena como una corriente de energía sexual. Respiró profundamente. Su vida dependía de una sola palabra. ¿Estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse?

—Sí.

Le devolvió las riendas a Darien y desmontó. Acercándose a él, elevó la mano y le acarició la mejilla.

—He decidido que sería maravilloso adquirir cierta experiencia para plasmarla en mi libro.

Solamente la presencia de Darien le aportaba nuevas sensaciones. Capturaría toda la felicidad que sentía en ese instante y la reservaría para cuando tuviera que partir.

Darien dejó escapar el aliento lentamente, como si hubiera estado reteniéndolo.

Los dedos de Serena temblaron sobre su mejilla y él posó su mano sobre la de ella, estrechándosela con fuerza.

—No te haré daño —dijo con voz ronca.

Sin apartar sus ojos de los de él, Serena asintió. Él la miró como si la viera por primera vez y de pronto, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—Eres una mujer muy hermosa, Serena Tsukino. Ese Diamante debía ser un estúpido si te dejó escapar.

Serena sintió un placer que irradió calor por todo su cuerpo y hubiera querido poder atrapar la sensación en una botella para poder abrirla siempre que quisiera. Sonrió a Darien, convencida de que nada podría estropear la perfección de aquel día.

Darien descendió lentamente sobre ella hasta que su aliento le acarició la mejilla. Serena pudo ver sus ojos encendidos por el deseo y se estremeció. Darien se inclinó aún más y ella cerró los ojos. Entonces Darien la rozó levemente hasta que reclamó sus labios con la presión de los de él y le dio un beso, preludio de numerosas promesas.

Tomando la mano de Serena, se la puso detrás de la nuca y soltándola, la atrajo por la espalda hacia sí. Sus labios acariciaron los de ella obligándola a abrirlos, su lengua se los recorrió lentamente antes de profundizar en la húmeda cavidad de su boca para explorar todos su resquicios, sacudiéndola con una sucesión de oleadas de palpitante deseo.

El sombrero se le cayó al suelo, pero Serena ni lo notó. Su caballo se revolvió pero no lo oyó. Todo su ser se centraba en la boca y el cuerpo de Darien y en las sensaciones que éste le transmitía. El calor era cada vez más intenso, el deseo era casi doloroso y el placer burbujeaba en su interior en todas direcciones, a una velocidad vertiginosa. Y Darien seguía besándola.

Serena se aferraba a él temiendo que toda aquella intensidad le hiciera perder el sentido. Se sentía girar sobre un eje de luz y calor. Era el paraíso. La más extraordinaria sensación que había experimentado en su vida.

Muy lentamente, Darien concluyó el beso y separó su boca unos milímetros de Serena, sin separar su cuerpo.

—¡Qué agradable! —susurró, segura de que sus mejillas estaban rojas del calor que irradiaba de todo su cuerpo.

—¿Agradable? —sonrió Darien—. ¿Es eso todo lo que se te ocurre decir? No me parece suficiente para tu libro. ¿Quieres que sigamos practicando?

Serena lo miró aturdida. Asintió lentamente y cerró los ojos, entreabriendo los labios para ofrecerlos al siguiente beso. Intentaría definir con exactitud qué le hacía sentir…

Pero, en cuanto los labios de Darien se posaron sobre los de ella, desapareció cualquier posibilidad de hacer un análisis racional. Y aun menos cuando Darien llevó sus manos hasta sus senos, apretándoselos con fuerza y disparando dardos de deseo hacia sus entrañas. Serena no podía pensar, sólo sentir. Y las sensaciones eran milagrosas, únicas.

Los dos jadeaban cuando Darien acabó el beso.

—¿Y?

—Muy agradable.

Kyle dejó escapar un gruñido y apoyó su frente en la de Serena.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que digas algo más expresivo que agradable?

Serena río quedamente y frotó su nariz contra la de él.

—Creo que tengo problemas. Me has derretido el cerebro y no sé decir otra palabra. Te juro que tus besos son mucho más que agradables. Nunca me habían besado tan… agradablemente.

—Cuando lleguemos a casa voy a buscar un diccionario de sinónimos para ti.

—¿No te han parecido agradables? —preguntó Serena, desconcertada.

—No. Me han parecido tan arrebatadores que he querido quitarte la camisa y sentir tu piel de seda. Quiero sentir cada milímetro de tu cuerpo, sentir el peso de tus senos en mis manos, comprobar si acariciar con mi boca otras partes de tu cuerpo me hace enloquecer como lo logra besar tus labios.

Serena tragó saliva. Darien invocaba una imagen tan vívida en su mente como si la escena ya hubiera sucedido. Pero todo iba demasiado deprisa para ella. Por un instante tuvo la tentación de ceder, pero supo que necesitaba mantener la cordura.

Carraspeando, se apartó de Darien.

—Quizá debamos frenar un poco —dijo, mirándole a los ojos. No quería desilusionarlo, pero ella necesitaba ir poco a poco.

—Estamos yendo despacio —dijo él.

—Para mí no.

Darien suspiró profundamente, la soltó y se agachó para recoger el sombrero de Serena y ponérselo en la cabeza delicadamente.

—Tú mandas. Iremos al ritmo que quieras. Pero la única culpable de que me impaciente eres tú. Besarte es como prender fuego a un bidón de gasolina. Me haces estallar.

Serena lo miró con ojos resplandecientes.

—Darien, dices las cosas más maravillosas. Voy a usarlas en el libro.

Darien arrugó la frente.

—No las digo para que las escribas.

—Pero yo creía que querías ayudarme a escribir mi libro.

Darien le pasó el pulgar por los labios.

—La idea era proporcionarte experiencia para que tu escritura sea más realista. Pero, además, queremos pasarlo bien juntos.

—De acuerdo —Serena sonrió con todo su corazón—. Pues yo lo estoy pasando muy bien.

—Ya lo veo. Gracias a mis agradables besos.

Serena asintió.

—Ya pensaré en otros adjetivos si eso te hace sentir mejor.

—No, me gusta saber que mis besos sólo son agradables, así tendré que perfeccionar mi técnica. No me importaría que de vez en cuando fueran maravillosos o incluso excitantes.

—Han sido maravillosos.

—Ahora no vale cambiar. Has dicho que eran agradables. Tendré que esforzarme más, eso es todo.

El tono bromista de Darien enterneció y sorprendió a Serena, además de halagarla. Darien no era sólo el hombre más atractivo del mundo sino que se reía de sí mismo y la hacía reír. ¿Sería consciente de cómo la afectaba con sólo acercarse a ella? Sus bromas la divertían y le hacían desear poder ser su amiga para siempre. Y aunque Serena no quería cambiar de planes, pensó que si su libro no se vendía, no le importaría quedarse algo más de tiempo en Rafter C.

Darien le aseguró el sombrero en la cabeza.

—Vamos, Serena, es hora de montar.

Para cuando volvieron a casa, atardecía. Darien le había mostrado las reses y los terneros y le había explicado cómo los marcaban y los llevaban al mercado. Serena disfrutaba aprendiendo las distintas facetas del rancho y además adoraba oír la voz de Darien. Con cada palabra que decía ponía de manifiesto cuánto amaba al rancho. Y Serena no se cansaba de contemplarlo.

—Gracias —dijo Serena cuando llegaron al cobertizo—. Ha sido un día maravilloso.

—Me alegro. Entra y lávate. Yo me ocupo de los caballos.

—Voy a preparar la cena —dijo ella, desmontando ágilmente. Al tocar el suelo se dio cuenta de que las piernas le temblaban y se asió a la silla para disimular. No quería que Darien se diera cuenta; estaba segura de Saori podía montar durante horas sin que se le resintiera ni un solo músculo.

Darien sujetó las riendas y asintió.

—Prepara algo ligero. Los hombres ya habrán cenado.

—¿Sopa y sándwiches? —sugirió Serena, comprobando que las rodillas la sostendrían.

—¿Manteca de cacahuete otra vez?

Serena levantó la nariz con gesto indignado y se encaminó hacia la casa. Antes de llegar se volvió, mirando a Darien con desdén.

—Hago unos sándwiches de mantequilla de cacahuete fabulosos. Más quisieras tú que te preparara uno.

Darien rió quedamente y fue hacia el cobertizo.

Serena esperó a verlo entrar para meterse en la casa. Se daría una ducha rápida y prepararía algo de comer. Sería agradable estar solos para cenar.

Para cuando se duchó y se cambió, estaba dolorida y exhausta. La falta de sueño de la noche anterior combinada con la larga cabalgata la habían cansado de tal forma que no estaba segura de ser capaz de esperar a la cena. Pero no quería perder la oportunidad de estar con Darien. Y tal vez después de cenar aceptaría la oferta de buscar un diccionario de sinónimos.

Serena había creído que cenarían en la intimidad, pero había olvidado el reclamo que tenía la casa para los trabajadores y, aunque casi todos se habían ocupado de cenar algo fuera, Yaten apareció para tomar café, Artemis por si quedaba algo de postre y Andrew y Taiky se acercaron a ver por qué los otros dos se retrasaban.

Dándose por vencida, Serena acabó de cenar, metió su plato en el friegaplatos y se fue al despacho. Si Darien quería hablar con sus hombres, ella trabajaría en su libro. Encendió el ordenador con sus mejores intenciones, pero en cuanto vio la pantalla en blanco supo que no podría hacer nada: estaba tan cansada que apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. ¿Cómo iba a pretender hacer algo creativo?

La vieja casa le resultaba extremadamente acogedora y era tranquilizador oír el murmullo de las voces de los hombres. Fuera, el viento soplaba con suavidad, acariciando las hojas de los árboles. El reloj de pared marcaba suavemente los segundos. Quizá cerraría los ojos unos segundos. Si así no lograba espabilarse, se iría a la cama.

—¿Serena? —Darien la sacudió delicadamente.

Serena abrió los párpados con lentitud y lo miró.

—¿Qué? —pestañeó para intentar despertarse. Miró en torno y comprobó que estaba en el despacho.

—Vete a la cama, Serena. Te has dormido sobre el escritorio —dijo él, dulcemente.

—Como siga así no voy a acabar nunca el libro —protestó Serena.

—Mañana puedes trabajar en él. Es domingo y tienes todo el día libre.

Serena sonrió. Quería que su héroe fuera idéntico a Darien, con la misma voz aterciopelada, su devastadora sonrisa y sus delicadas manos.

—Vamos, Serena —Darien la tomó en brazos.

—Puedo ir andando —dijo ella, abrazándose a su cuello y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la gozosa sensación de ser llevada en brazos. Ningún hombre lo había hecho antes—. ¿No te peso demasiado?

—Sí, una tonelada —dijo él, con una risita.

Serena separó la cabeza bruscamente.

—¡Suéltame!

—¿Para que te quedes dormida de pie? —preguntó él, comenzando a subir las escaleras.

—Anoche no dormí demasiado bien —Serena decidió no protestar y dejarse llevar por Darien. Cerró los ojos y se acurrucó entre sus brazos.

—Y mañana tenemos mucho que hacer.

—Mmm —Serena estaba segura de que sería un día maravilloso.

Darien abrió la puerta del dormitorio de Serena, cruzó la habitación y dejó a Serena sobre la cama. Ella mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras él le quitaba los zapatos y la cubría con la colcha.

—Hasta mañana —dijo, al acabar.

Serena sonrió, se dio media vuelta y se quedó dormida.

Darien la observó un largo rato, admirando la inocencia con que dormía. Recordó a Rey y cómo ella lo tenía todo calculado. Al conocerla, había creído que era espontánea y natural, pero pensándolo en retrospectiva, se daba cuenta de que había manipulado las circunstancias para que se adaptaran a sus intereses. De no haberla encontrado en brazos de otro hombre, Darien se habría casado con ella. De no haberla oído admitir que el dinero era lo más importante para ella, tal vez se hubiera dejado convencer cuando Rey intentó darle una explicación del apasionado abrazo que acababa de interrumpir.

¿Sería Serena capaz de actuar con la misma premeditación? Aunque no le había dado ningún motivo de sospecha, Darien ya no confiaba en ninguna mujer. No sabría si sería capaz de volver a entregar su corazón; lo dudaba. Pero si lo hacía, buscaría una mujer en la que pudiera confiar plenamente, alguien como su madre y no alguien lleno de sueños atolondrados. A su madre no se le olvidaba secar la ropa, no se le quemaban las comidas ni se equivocaba con las cantidades. Y desde luego, jamás la había visto soñar despierta.

Confiaba en que Serena comenzara al día siguiente a trabajar en su libro ya que cuanto antes lo terminara, antes conseguiría él recuperar la calma.

Darien dejó la habitación sin mirar atrás. No conseguía que el deseo que sentía por Serena disminuyera. Sus besos eran una extraña mezcla de inocencia y sensualidad. La manera en que lo miraba con sus grandes ojos llenos de ingenuidad le hacía sentir un superhéroe, pero él sabía bien a dónde le podía conducir ese sentimiento. Serena estaba allí sólo temporalmente y él estaba dispuesto a seguirle el juego hasta que se marchara. Pero entonces, todo terminaría entre ellos. Y si Serena no te-nía más cuidado, su partida podía producirse antes de lo que esperaba.

A la mañana siguiente, Serena se despertó tarde. Como era su día libre, se vistió con calma, poniéndose una falda vaquera corta y una camiseta rosa de escote amplio. En lugar de zapatillas de deportes, decidió ponerse sandalias. Si más tarde se animaba a dar un paseo, iría por el camino asfaltado.

Para cuando bajó, eran casi las doce. La casa estaba muy silenciosa. Serenase hizo un té, comió algo y fue en busca de Darien. No lo encontró en ninguna de las habitaciones del primer piso y aunque se dijo que no le importaba, se preguntó dónde estaría. ¿También se tomaba un día libre a la semana o estaría trabajando? Daba lo mismo. Ella no pensaba ir a buscarlo.

Entró en el despacho y abrió la ventana para disfrutar del aire puro mientras trabajaba. Sobre su escritorio vio un diccionario de sinónimos. Serena se sentó y lo tomó en sus manos con cierta desconfianza. Había un señalador y al abrirlo encontró la palabra agradable. Serena sonrió al ver la anotación en el margen: Ver magnífico, arrebatador, glorioso, fantástico, fenomenal, extraordinario. Serena se quedó estupefacta. ¿Era así como Darien veía la forma en que ella besaba o como quería que describiera los besos que él le daba?

Si era lo último, Darien tenía razón: sus besos eran fantásticos. Besos turbadores y magnéticos distintos a cualquier cosa que hubiera experimentado anteriormente en su vida. El solo recuerdo la hizo estremecer. La suave brisa que penetraba por la ventana refrescaba sus acaloradas mejillas. Cerró los ojos para revivir la cabalgata.

Después los abrió con un profundo suspiro. No podía distraerse con recuerdos: tenía trabajo que hacer.

Comenzó a escribir. Su heroína pasaría por una situación similar a la suya. ¿Conseguiría plasmar el tipo de sensaciones que ella experimentaba de forma que los lectores comprendieran cómo todos sus sentidos le exigían ir más allá? ¿Podría expresar con claridad las emociones que la poseían cada vez que él la abrazaba, desbordando su sentido común con un deseo tan intenso que la única respuesta posible era entregarse a él?

Eso era lo que Serena quería. Pero, ¿cómo poner por escrito la misteriosa fuerza que la poseía? Miró por la ventana y se vio junto a Darien bajo la sombra de los árboles, sus bocas unidas, sus cuerpos enlazados.

El reloj dio la hora. Serena volvió la vista hacia él y miró a la pantalla. Llevaba allí más de una hora y no había escrito una sola palabra. Suspiró profundamente y se puso a escribir, esforzándose por inyectar vida a su narración.

Pero en el fondo de su mente bailaba la constante interrogación de dónde estaría Darien. Por lo que había escuchado la noche anterior, los hombres no pensaban trabajar. ¿Habría ido Darien a comprobar algo o estaría visitando a Saori?

Dominada por la inquietud, Serena decidió hacer un descanso y fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Mientras bebía, se dio cuenta de que el camión azul y blanco no estaba aparcado donde acostumbraba y dedujo que Darien se lo había llevado. Respiró profundamente, dejó el vaso en el fregadero y salió al porche. Le hubiera gustado saber si Darien había ido al pueblo a ver a Saori. ¿Desde cuándo se conocían? ¿Era bonita? ¿Estaría esperando a que Darien se sobrepusiera a la traición de su prometida para convertirse en la siguiente mujer de su vida?

¿Y por qué no? Darien tenía derecho a ver a quien quisiera. Después de todo, entre Serena y él no había ningún compromiso, y ella se marcharía pronto del rancho.

Pero a pesar de todo, no lograba tranquilizarse. No le gustaba creer que sus apasionados besos no significaban nada para Darien. Él había sido sincero al advertirle que su romance sólo duraría mientas ella estuviera en el rancho y en ningún momento le había prometido que durante ese tiempo fuera a verla sólo a ella. ¿Se sentiría libre de ver y hacer lo que quisiera? ¿Habría ido a ver a Saori?

Serena salió al porche buscando en el exterior la calma que no encontraba en su interior. Se sentó en una mecedora y respiró profundamente. Ocasionalmente le llegaba el sonido seco que hacían los caballos al espantar las moscas con la cola. Las praderas se extendían hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, en el horizonte se erguía la silueta de las montañas recortadas contra el azul del cielo. El ritmo constante de la mecedora fue aletargando la ansiedad de Serena y su mente fue explorando otros pensamientos relativos a Darien Chiba.

Darien tomó la desviación hacia el Rafter C, malhumorado. Se estaba haciendo tarde y había pasado el día en Laramie, visitando a su hermana y a Jake, su marido. Darien se había marchado para alejarse de Serena y dejarle tiempo para escribir. También porque quería distanciarse de ella. Aunque la deseara físicamente, no quería que creyera, erróneamente, que había entre ellos una relación.

Pero Darien no había contado con pensar en ella todo el día. El viaje a Laramie había supuesto una prueba difícil, que había superado ahogando sus pensamientos con la música a todo volumen. Pero cuando Hotaru le interrogó sobre su nueva ama de llaves, no pudo evitar volver a pensar en ella. Afortunadamente, Jake había conseguido que su mujer abandonara el exhaustivo interrogatorio y durante parte de la tarde Darien había conseguido alejar sus pensamientos de Serena. Hasta que volvió al rancho.

Al entrar con el coche en el patio se puso furioso. A lo largo del día, cuando pensaba en Serena, la imaginaba trabajando en su libro, delante del ordenador. En lugar de eso, la encontraba junto a un grupo de hombres, subida a una valla, contemplando a Artemis hacer cabriolas sobre un caballo. Serena reía entre los hombres, divertida con las demostraciones de Billy. Y junto a ella estaba Seiya McCord.

Serena se volvió al oír el camión, y al ver a Darien su corazón latió con fuerza. Le sonrió y le saludó con el brazo pero se volvió de inmediato para que nadie notara cuánto se alegraba de verlo regresar. Miró a Seiya y sonrió. No quería que Darien sospechara hasta qué punto lo había echado de menos. Oyó a su espalda la puerta del camión y en unos segundos, Darien estaba su lado.

—¿Has escrito mucho? —preguntó él, lacónicamente, mirando a Seiya.

Seiya miró hacia él, entornando los ojos. Serena asintió.

—Un poco.

—Pensaba que seguirías delante del ordenador —continuó Darien, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para contener la ira.

—No, lo he dejado por el momento. Estoy haciendo un descanso.

Darien la recorrió con la mirada y vio sus brazos desnudos y el escote de la camiseta, la falda corta que dejaba al descubierto sus largas piernas y las ridículas sandalias que dejaban ver las uñas de sus pies, pintadas de rosa.

—No llevas ropa apropiada para un rancho —dijo Darien, fijando la vista en su escote.

—A mí me parece que está guapísima —dijo Seiya, sonriendo a Serena.

Darien levantó la cabeza bruscamente y miró, a su capataz.

—No es apropiada para el rancho. Tiene los pies llenos de polvo.

—Se los puede lavar. A mí me parece que está muy guapa —dijo Seiya, alargando la mano y enroscando en su dedo un mechón del cabello de Serena.

Darien se la apartó de un manotazo, dando un tirón involuntario al cabello de Serena.

—¡Auh! —gritó Serena, volviéndose hacia él, rabiosa.

Los hombres miraron a Seiya y a Darien, olvidándose temporalmente de Artemis. Dos de ellos se acomodaron contra la valla.

—¿Seiya, no tienes nada que hacer? —preguntó Darien, con voz amenazadora.

Seiya sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

—No. Hoy es domingo, es mi día libre y estoy disfrutándolo.

Darien miró a los demás hombres. Todos estaban pendientes de la escena.

—Ven conmigo —Darien tiró del brazo de Serena y la empujó hacia la casa.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó ella, tropezándose al intentar seguirle el paso—. ¿Pasa algo malo?

El corazón le latía a tal velocidad que pensó que se le saldría por la boca. Sentía la mano fuerte y caliente de Darien en su brazo y las perturbadoras sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo.

—Creía que hoy escribirías. Te he dejado sola para que pudieras dedicarte a tu libro y, cuando vuelvo, te encuentro coqueteando con los hombres del rancho.

Serena se paró en seco, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando Darien le apretó el brazo con más fuerza.

—¡Darien Chiba, no estoy coqueteando con nadie! No he hecho más que tomarme un descanso. He escrito un docena de hojas; estaba agotada de mirar a la pantalla y he salido a dar una vuelta. Artemis estaba en el corral haciendo trucos con el caballo y me he acercado a mirarlo. Que los demás también estuvieran mirando, no significa que coqueteara con ellos.

—¿Y qué me dices de cómo vas vestida?

—¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Estos hombres trabajan duro toda la semana y, cuando llega el fin de semana, quieren relajarse. Un par de ellos tienen novia, pero el resto hacen lo que pueden. Y te puedo decir una cosa, tú pareces disponible —Darien pasó sus dedos delicadamente por la línea del escote de la camiseta de Serena y los bajó rozando sus senos.

Ella le apartó la mano de un golpe y miró hacia el corral. Los hombres miraban a Artemis, excepto Seiya que estaba pendiente de ellos dos. Aun a aquella distancia podía verlo sonreír.

Las insinuaciones de Darien la enfurecieron.

—Me visto como me da la gana —dijo, mirando a Darien con ojos brillantes.

—Mientras trabajes para mí, no. Cámbiate de ropa o haz las maletas y vete.

Serena lo miró atónita.

—¿Darien, estás loco?

Darien la miró fijamente antes de asentir.

—No estoy loco, y estoy hablando en serio.

Serena volvió a sentirse como una niña, recibiendo órdenes de su padre. Ahora Darien creía que podía decidir cómo debía vestirse. Sacudió el brazo para librarse de su mano y caminó hacia la casa con la cabeza erguida. Subió lentamente los peldaños y abrió la puerta con la sensación de estar en una pesadilla. ¿Por qué todos los hombres la trataban como si fuera deficiente?

Tenía veintitrés años, era madura y perfectamente capaz de cuidar de sí misma. Se echó el cabello hacia atrás y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Haría las maletas y se marcharía en menos de una hora. No quería pensar qué haría un domingo por la noche sin saber dónde ir. Darien le debía el sueldo de la semana y con eso podría pagarse la habitación de un hotel. A primera hora del día siguiente buscaría trabajo.

Sacó las maletas de debajo de la cama y comenzó a llenarlas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Darien la observaba desde el umbral de la puerta.

Serena lo miró por encima del hombro y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo.

—Es evidente: hacer las maletas.

—Basta con que te cambies. No te marches.

—¿Sabes, Darien, nunca acabaste de contarme por qué se fueron las demás amas de llave? ¿También les decías cómo debían vestirse?

—No hizo falta. Tenían el suficiente sentido común como para no llevar ropa provocativa.

Serena cerró la maleta de golpe y se volvió hacia Darien fuera de sí.

—¡No estoy vestida provocativamente!

—Te aseguro que estás irresistible.

Serena abrió los ojos desorbitadamente y su enfado se evaporó. ¿Darien la encontraba irresistible con una falda vaquera y una camiseta de algodón?

—¿Estás loco? —musitó, atónita.

—Puede que sí —Darien avanzó unos pasos sin apartar la mirada de Serena—. Ya es bastante suplicio verte durante la semana con esos vaqueros que se ajustan a tu trasero. ¿Tienes idea de cuántas veces he querido tocarte? Y encima, te pones una falda que deja al descubierto tus piernas y una piel que parece tan delicada como un pétalo de rosa. ¿Sabes cuántas ganas tengo de comprobarlo?

Serena observó que Darien apretaba los puños y pensar que lo hacía para evitar tocarla la dejó sin aliento al tiempo que le aceleraba el corazón. Un hormigueo le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero Darien se adelantó.

—¿Qué sentiría si tus brazos desnudos se abrazaran a mi cuello? Siempre me has tocado a través de la ropa. Y ese maldito escote es demasiado amplio: deja ver el inicio de tus senos, la insinuación de la sombra que los separa —los ojos de Darien permanecían fijos en Serena, quemándola con tanta intensidad como sus palabras.

Serena tragó saliva. Hizo un esfuerzo por mirar en otra dirección pero estaba paralizada.

—¿Recuerdas cómo te abracé ayer? Yo me acuerdo de cada milímetro de tu adorable cuerpo y ahora tengo la oportunidad de deslizar la mano por debajo de la camiseta y acariciarte sin ropa de por medio.

Como en un sueño, Serena dio un paso hacia adelante. La sangre le corría por las venas calentándola por dentro. Las palabras de Darien eran como un bálsamo para un moribundo. Jamás nadie le había dicho cosas tan poéticas. Serena se detuvo a unos centímetros de Darien, alzando la cabeza para seguir mirándolo a los ojos. Darien dejó escapar un quedo gemido y la atrajo hacia sí, estrechándola y agachando la cabeza para besarla y unir sus cuerpos con fuego.

Serena le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos desnudos y abrió la boca para acogerlo.

Darien deslizó una mano hasta asirla por las nalgas y elevarla levemente para pegarla aún más contra sí. Metió la otra mano por debajo de la camiseta y le recorrió la columna hacia arriba hasta alcanzar el broche del sujetador y soltárselo. Lentamente, la hizo separarse lo suficiente como para poder llevar la mano hacia adelante y, muy despacio, cubrió con ella uno de sus senos.

Serena suspiró y se estrechó contra él. La violencia de las sensaciones que despertaba en su cuerpo amenazaba con arrastrarla. Quería reír de puro placer, pero se negaba a separar su boca de la de Darien. Era lo más próximo a estar en el paraíso y no quería desperdiciar ni un instante de aquella gloriosa sensación.

Darien le rozó el pezón con el pulgar y Serena se arqueó, entregándose a sus caricias.

Él apartó su boca de los labios de Serena para dejar una hilera de besos en su mejilla, en su cuello, en la base de su garganta. Volvió a rozarla con el pulgar y Serena se arqueó contra él como si intentara hundirse en su cuerpo, dominada por un deseo frenético.

—Shh —susurró Darien, mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja—. Tranquila, niña. Tranquila —volvió la mano a la espalda de Serena y la acarició como si intentara apaciguarla.

Serena se aferró a él para no perder el equilibrio, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se concentró en intentar recuperar el ritmo de la respiración para dominar el torbellino de sensaciones que la desestabilizaba. Sabía que Darien la deseaba porque se lo había expresado y porque podía sentir la evidencia de su excitación contra su vientre. ¿Por qué se detenía?

Las manos de Darien eran como dos hierros candentes sobre su piel. No soportaba la idea de separarse de él, pero sabía que nada había cambiado. Perpleja, se preguntó por qué Darien la habría besado.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó él con dulzura.

Serena asintió.

—Pero no comprendo qué ocurre —dijo, al oído de Darien. Le besó en la mejilla y se separó para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—No ocurre nada. Cámbiate de ropa.

Serena frunció el ceño.

—Darien, no me gusta que me manden —separándose de él, Serena se cruzó de brazos para retener el calor de su abrazo.

—No estoy mandándotelo —gruñó Darien.

—Claro que sí. Me has ordenado cambiarme de ropa o marcharme. Me niego a que me trates así. Ya he tenido bastante con mi padre y con Diamante.

—¡Maldita sea! —Darien se pasó los dedos por el cabello y fue hacia la ventana.

Serena lo observó con la esperanza de que dijera algo que cambiara la situación y temiendo que no lo hiciera. Miró hacia las maletas. Lo mejor sería seguir llenándolas. Metió las manos debajo de la camiseta para abrocharse el sujetador justo cuando Darien se volvió hacia ella.

—Deja que lo haga yo —dijo él, avanzando hacia ella.

—No, gracias.

Ignorándola, Darien buscó a tientas la tira de sujetador y se lo abrochó. Sus dedos permanecieron junto a la piel de Serena unos segundos más de lo necesario y finalmente los retiró.

—No pretendía comportarme como tu padre o tu ex¬ novio —dijo Darien—. Mis sentimientos hacia ti no son nada paternales.

Serena lo miró fijamente.

—Tiene que ver con Rey, ¿verdad? —dijo, al fin—. Te molesta que me vista así por algo relacionado con ella. Por algún motivo, te recuerdo a ella.

Darien guardó silencio tanto rato que Serena pensó que no respondería. Finalmente, asintió con la cabeza.

—Ella es la causa de que no quiera que te vistas así y por lo que quiero que te mantengas alejada de los hombres.

—Rey se vestía provocativamente —adivinó Serena.

Darien asintió.

—Y más cosas.

—¿Más?

—Ya te dije que Rey quería el dinero del rancho, no a su dueño.

—Sí —Serena lo miró escrutadoramente y tuvo un mal presagio.

—Pero no te conté cómo lo había descubierto.

Serna sacudió la cabeza pero Darien no la vio. Seguía mirando hacia fuera, ¿o acaso hacia el pasado?

—Volví una tarde a casa para celebrar con Rey las ventas de un mercado de ganado. Ella estaba pasando aquí unos días. Cuando entré en el dormitorio, la encontré con uno de mis hombres.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —Serena no tuvo palabras para expresar su horror.

—Los oí y subí las escaleras sin hacer ruido. Habían dejado la puerta abierta.

Darien hizo una pausa.

Serena se aproximó a él. Quería tocarlo, confortarlo de alguna manera, pero no sabía si Darien la rechazaría. Parecía absorto en sí mismo.

—Reían y charlaban sobre el dinero que tendría cuando se casara conmigo y en las posibilidades que tenían de seguir viéndose si eran suficientemente discretos. Cuando Rey me vio en la puerta, se quedó de piedra.

Serena alargó la mano y tomó la de Darien. Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por mitigar su dolor.

—Lo siento —susurró.

—Yo también lo sentí —Darien suspiró profundamente y se volvió a mirar a Serena—. No sólo perdí a mi prometida sino a uno de mis mejores hombres. Y traté tan mal a otros dos que me abandonaron. Nunca más pasaré por algo así, por eso te he pedido que te alejes de los hombres. ¿Me comprendes ahora?

Serena asintió.

—No sólo te comprendo sino que estoy de acuerdo contigo. ¿Por qué no me lo explicaste desde el principio?

—No tenía por qué darte explicaciones —dijo Darien fríamente.

Serena se sintió abofeteada. Soltó la mano de Darien y dio un paso atrás.

—Claro que no. Ni entonces ni ahora. Pero gracias por habérmelas dado. Cuando comprendo algo, sé aceptar órdenes y reglas. Lo que no puedo soportar es no entender lo que se me exige.

—Serena, yo…

—No, como jefe tenías derecho a pedirme que me vistiera de cierta manera. Ahora mismo me cambio. Si me disculpas….

Serena apartó la vista con gesto digno. La frialdad de la respuesta de Darien la había humillado. Si la dejaba sola se pondría unos vaqueros y una camisa de manga larga. Y desde ese momento se apartaría de su camino. ¡No pensaba ser motivo de más quejas!

—¿Vas a quedarte?

—Sí. Tengo que quedarme un poco más, pero desde ahora usaré vaqueros…

No tenía dónde ir. No tenía ni casa ni trabajo. Pero aquél había sido un toque de atención para recordarle que debía pensar en otras posibilidades. Estaba a la merced de aquel hombre y de haber sido despedida, no habría sabido qué hacer. No podía permitirse estar en una posición tan vulnerable.

—Nos vemos abajo —Darien cruzó la habitación.

Serena esperó a oír alejarse sus pisadas antes de ir a cerrar la puerta. Era su día libre y no tenía responsabilidades en el rancho. Bajaría más tarde a comer algo pero, por el momento, evitaría encontrarse con Darien Chiba.

Deshizo la maleta sin dejar de pensar en la respuesta de Darien: «No tenía por qué darte explicaciones». Tenía razón, pero, si la tenía, ¿por qué se sentía tan dolida? ¿Acaso había esperado algo más después de los besos que habían compartido? Darien se había ofrecido a proporcionarle experiencia para ayudarle con el libro. Se sentía atraído por ella, pero eso era todo, pura y simple atracción sexual. Para él, no significaba nada más. ¡Y tampoco significaría nada más para ella!

Sacó una vieja camiseta de algodón, se la abrochó hasta el cuello y encontró unos viejos vaqueros que le quedaban grandes. Sacudiéndose el polvo de los pies, se echó sobre la cama y, mirando al techo, se puso a pensar en lo que Darien le había contado.

¡Serena le hacía enfadar en algunas ocasiones de tal manera que podría sacudirla! Había estado a punto de marcharse sólo porque él le había ordenado ponerse unos pantalones, sin ni siquiera pedirle explicaciones. Darien entró en el despacho como una furia y se dejó caer sobre una silla. Miró hacia el ordenador de Serena y vio que seguía encendido. ¡Aquella mujer acabaría con la paciencia de un santo!

Echó la silla hacia atrás y miró al techo. ¿Estaría Serena cambiándose de ropa o habría decidido marcharse? A Darien hubiera gustado que… No sabía qué quería. Serena lo alteraba y ésa era una sensación que no le gustaba. No era más que un ama de llaves temporal y ni siquiera hacía bien su trabajo. Quizá lo mejor sería que se marchara. Él ya le había proporcionado suficiente experiencia para que su libro mejorara. Y si las cosas entre ellos no se enfriaban, temía empujarla más allá de lo que ella quería y acabar los dos desnudos sobre la cama, besándose todo el cuerpo.

A medida que pasaban los minutos y no oía ningún ruido en el piso superior, Darien se fue poniendo nervioso. Quizá había sido demasiado brusco, pero la imagen de Rey con Nicolas no se iba de su mente. Darien había visto la actitud de Seiya con Serena y no quería que hubiera nada entre ellos. De otra manera, tendría que despedirlos a ambos. Y Seiya era un capataz demasiado bueno como para perderlo.

¿Se mantendría Serena alejada de Seiya sabiendo las razones por las que se lo pedía? ¿Se alejaría de Darien? ¿Dónde estaba? Darien se levantó y salió al vestíbulo.

Miró hacia el piso de arriba y vio que la puerta de su dormitorio estaba cerrada. Por un instante pensó en la posibilidad de llamar y exigirle que le abriera, pero se contuvo. Algo le dijo que no sería bien recibido.

Volvió al despacho y se acercó al ordenador. Si Serena no iba a trabajar más, debía apagarlo. Pero al ver las palabras en la pantalla, vaciló. Pulsó la tecla del cursor, lo llevó hasta el inicio y comenzó a leer.

Sacudió la cabeza. Nunca había leído una novela de amor, pero sí mucha literatura y no creía que la calidad de la escritura fuera menor. Sin embargo, el estilo de Serena no era bueno. Los personajes parecían figuras de cartón, se movían con artificialidad, sin emoción. Y Darien, al descubrirlo, se entristeció. Serena deseaba tanto escribir y tenía tantos planes relacionados con que la publicaran… Si aquélla era una muestra, Darien estaba seguro de que le quedaba un largo camino que recorrer.

Leyó atentamente el párrafo en el que el héroe besaba a la heroína por primera vez. Al menos no lo describía como agradable y tenía cierto estilo. Quizá el problema de Serena era no tener suficiente experiencia. Darien se preguntó si la pareja de la novela se pelearía como acababan de hacer ellos. ¿Cómo se comportarían, seguirían enfadados o se reconciliarían?

Darien sintió curiosidad por saber cómo pensaba Serena desarrollar la historia y si lograría darle vida. Cuando llegó al final, salvó todo el documento por si ella no lo había hecho y apagó el ordenador. Sentado en la silla que ocupaba Serena, miró por la ventana y se preguntó si sería una mera coincidencia que el héroe tuviera rasgos similares a él. Serena había comenzado el libro antes de llegar a Rafter C, pero era evidente que el personaje y él se parecían, aunque el héroe de ficción resultara una versión más amable de Darien, más próximo a los deseos de una mujer. ¿Estaría usándolo Serena como modelo de su héroe? ¿Cuánto tardaría en acabar el libro, mandarlo a una editorial y descubrir si tenía suerte? ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedaría?

Para cuando Serena bajó, era de noche y al no ver a Darien, fue a la cocina a hacerse un sándwich y a tomar una limonada. Cuando volvía con una bandeja a su dormitorio, la detuvo la voz de Darien.

—Ven al porche, Serena. Hace una noche preciosa.

Serena vaciló. Estaría más segura en su dormitorio. ¿Estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse una vez más al león antes de acabar el día?

—¿Serena? —la voz sonó seductora, incluso suplicante.

—De acuerdo —Serena se dirigió al porche y Darien le sujetó la puerta—. ¿Has comido? —le preguntó a Darien al tiempo que se sentaba.

—Hace un rato. También yo me he hecho un sándwich. He comido mucho en casa de mi hermana.

—¿Es ahí donde has estado?

Kyle no había estado en casa de Saori y saberlo hizo que Serena se sintiera mejor.

—He ido a verla a ella y a su marido a Laramie.

—El hombre al que ordenaste que se alejara de ella —recordó Serena.

—Sí. Pero sólo antes de que se casaran. Evidentemente, no me escuchó.

—¿Son felices?

—Mucho. Pasar con ellos más de una tarde es casi insoportable —dijo Darien con tristeza.

Serena mordisqueó el sándwich pensando que, después de lo ocurrido con Rey, comprendía lo doloroso que debía resultarle a Darien estar cerca de su hermana. También ella a veces tenía sensaciones parecidas. Había hecho planes para casarse y tener una vida muy distinta a la que había tenido con su padre. Y al final el único hombre al que había creído amar se comportaba como él. Sin embargo, aunque a veces envidiaba la felicidad ajena, se esforzaba por conservar la esperanza. Algún día encontraría el amor. Y si no era así, siempre le quedaba la literatura.

—Y tu hermano también está casado, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó al cabo de un rato.

—Sí. Con una mujer menuda que lo tiene dominado y a la que adora.

—¡Qué suerte! —Serena sonrió.

A ella también encantaría cautivar a un hombre. Alguien dispuesto a complacerla todo el tiempo o al menos a respetar y valorar sus decisiones.

—A Zafiro parece gustarle.

—¿Y a ti no te gustaría?

—Probablemente no.

—¿Vienen al rancho a menudo? ¿No me dijiste que era de los tres?

—Y así es. Zafiro y Charity vienen en otoño. Les gusta venir para la temporada de fútbol y luego quedarse un fin de semana. Hotaru suele venir en verano durante varias semanas. Este año no sé qué hará. Jake y ella se han casado hace sólo dos meses.

—Pero eres tú quien verdaderamente dirige el rancho, ¿no es cierto?

—¿Serena, te intereso como persona o como héroe para tu novela? —preguntó Darien repentinamente.

Serena estuvo a punto de atragantarse.

—¿Mi libro? —una luz de alarma se encendió en su cerebro.

—Lo he leído mientras estabas arriba.

—¿Has leído mi libro? —Serena dejó el sándwich en el plato—. ¿Quién te ha dado permiso? Falta mucho para que esté acabado y no quiero que lo lea nadie.

—Demasiado tarde. Ya lo he leído. Pero no estoy convencido de que me guste el héroe.

—¿No lo escribes para que lo lean otros? —preguntó Darien.

—Pero no está terminado.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Te has dejado el ordenador encendido.

—¡La próxima vez contrólate y aléjate de mi ordenador! —Serena se mordió el labio. Sentía curiosidad por saber qué sentimientos evocaba la lectura del libro—. ¿Te ha gustado? —preguntó finalmente, conteniendo la respiración en espera de su primera crítica.

Darien vaciló.

—Es horrible, ¿verdad? —gimió Serena. Sabía que todavía no podía mandarlo a ninguna editorial, pero le costaba creer que fuera tan malo como para que Darien no pudiera decir nada positivo.

—Es un poco artificial. Le falta profundidad a los personajes. Y la escena en que se besan no tiene fuerza.

—Todavía no he encontrado el estilo adecuado —balbuceó Serena, desilusionada.

—Ven —Darien se levantó y abrió la puerta.

—¿A dónde? —dijo Serena, obedeciendo y entrando en la casa.

Darien la condujo hasta el despacho, encendió el ordenador y la obligó a sentarse. Él ocupó una silla a su lado.

—Busca la escena del beso —dijo.

Serena, ruborizada, obedeció y leyó la escena. Darien tenía razón, le faltaba fuerza, no tenía nada que ver con lo que ella quería expresar. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto?

—Ahora, mírame —dijo Darien.

Serena se volvió obedientemente. Darien le sonrió y, sujetándola por la barbilla, rozó con sus labios los de ella y luego se echó hacia atrás.

—¿Qué te ha parecido?

—Muy bien.

—Me refiero a cómo te sientes.

El corazón de Serena se había acelerado como si acabara de participar en una carrera, en la barbilla sentía un cosquilleo allí donde Darien le había tocado, tenía los ojos nublados y se asía con fuerza a los brazos de la silla para evitar abrazar a Darien y pedirle que la ahogara en besos.

—¿Sin aliento? —preguntó, en voz alta.

Darien arqueó una ceja y sonrió.

—Escribe eso.

—¿Qué?

—Describe el beso y lo que te ha hecho sentir —dijo Darien, observándola.

Serena se volvió hacia el ordenador e intentó capturar las sensaciones que el beso le había provocado. Sus dedos se movían con torpeza. Pulsaba constantemente la tecla equivocada pero, poco a poco, logró escribir las palabras que se aproximaban a cómo se sentía.

—Siguiente —dijo Darien.

—¿Siguiente? —Serena lo miró por encima del hombro.

—Siguiente beso —Darien la hizo girarse y se inclinó sobre ella. Con su lengua recorrió los labios de Serena, mordisqueándoselos cuando ella los entreabrió. De pronto, se echó hacia atrás con expresión satisfecha.

—Escribe cómo te sientes.

Serena se quedó mirando a la pantalla con la mente en blanco. Lentamente comenzó a escribir las palabras que describían el fuego que corría por sus venas, el anhelo que se adueñaba de su interior, la deliciosa intensificación de los sentidos que Darien causaba en ella.

—Siguiente.

Serena respiró profundamente, llena de una embriagadora expectación. ¿Cuántos más besos habría? Si cada uno era más erótico que el anterior llegaría un momento en que estaría demasiado mareada como para escribir. Giró la silla y miró a Darien.

—Siguiente —confirmó.

Darien la observó largamente con una mirada de fuego que abrasó a Serena. Muy despacio, acarició su cabello de seda y sujetándola por la nuca, la obligó a inclinar la cabeza, todo ello con tanta lentitud que Serena se impacientó. Darien, notándolo, sonrió felinamente y la atrajo hacia sí. Sus alientos se mezclaron antes de unir sus bocas y Serena creyó morir de deseo.

—Darien —susurró, jadeante.

—La provocación añade sensualidad —musitó él, tocándole la comisura de los labios con la lengua.

Serena intentó acercarse más, pero Darien se lo impidió.

—Todavía no.

—Sí —susurró ella, sujetándolo por las muñecas y tirando de él.

—Siempre hueles a rosas. ¿Es tu cabello, tu cuerpo o tu olor natural? —preguntó él, dejando una sucesión de besos sobre la línea de la mandíbula de Serena.

Ella gimió quedamente y cerró los ojos para gozar más plenamente de aquel instante.

—¿Estás tomando nota de todas las sensaciones para poder ponerlas en el libro? —preguntó Darien al tiempo que posaba sus labios sobre los de ella.

Serena perdió el sentido del tiempo y del espacio, dejándose absorber por la ola de calor que se propagaba desde la boca de Darien hasta la suya.

—Escribe —dijo Darien, con la respiración entrecortada.

Serena sacudió la cabeza, pero no logró despejarla. Miró a la pantalla del ordenador y de nuevo a Darien. Incorporándose a medias, se desplazó de su asiento al regazo de Darien y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos.

—Bromeas, ¿verdad? —dijo, posando delicados besos en la mejilla de Darien—. Sería incapaz de escribir una palabra.

Su boca alcanzó la de él y suspiró aliviada cuando Darien la estrechó con fuerza contra su pecho y le devolvió el beso.

Darien bajó las manos a sus caderas y recorrió la parte externa de sus muslos, mascullando algo sobre la mala suerte de que se hubiera quitado la falda.

Serena rió suavemente.

—Si no recuerdo mal, tú me lo has mandado.

—¡Qué orden tan estúpida! —dijo él, besándole el cuello, lamiéndole la pulsante vena de la base de la garganta. Llevó una mano hacia adelante y comenzó a desabrocharle los botones—. Prefería la otra camiseta.

—Antes has dicho lo contrario —musitó Serena, mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja. Con una mano le acarició el cabello y con la otra imitó sus movimientos y comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Darien.

Él reclamó de nuevo su boca, concluyendo la charla. Cuando Serena sintió el fresco de la noche en la piel se dio cuenta de que Darien le había quitado la camiseta. Él fue a soltarle el sujetador.

—No —Serena se irguió y, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, miró a Darien con gesto amedrentado.

—Sólo esto —dijo Darien, desabrochándole el sujetador y quitándoselo lentamente. Serena movió los brazos y Darien tiró la prenda de encaje y seda al suelo. Tomó las manos de Serena y se la apartó del cuerpo para poder admirarla. Después, con tanta lentitud que Serena apenas notó que se movía, la atrajo hacia sí hasta que sus cuerpos entraron en contacto: sus senos contra el torso de Darien, sus curvas contra su dureza, el calor de ambos fundiéndose en uno.

—Eres una mujer hermosa, Serena —susurró el a su oído, acariciándole la espalda.

—Y tú eres un ranchero irresistible, Darien.

—Acuérdate de cómo te sientes para tu libro —dijo Darien.

—Lo recordaré.

Pero Serena pensó que lo recordaría para sí misma, no para el libro. Jamás olvidaría aquellos instantes. El placer de estar sentada sobre Darien, moviendo su cuerpo con el de él, aprendiendo lo que significaba ser mujer. No había nadie en el mundo como Darien, y ella lo amaba.

Por un instante se quedó sin respiración, en suspenso. Luego sonrió y se relajó en los brazos de Darien. Acababa de descubrir por qué le gustaban sus besos y que la tocara. ¡Estaba enamorada de él! Y era normal que le gustara demostrarle su afecto.

Y aún quería más: quería aprender todo lo que Darien pudiera enseñarle, y mostrarle cuánto lo amaba.

Cuando Darien le dio un beso profundo, Serena respondió apasionadamente, entregándose a aquel abrazo con toda su alma. Sabía que nunca olvidaría aquella noche.

Darien se desplazó hacia su hombro para besárselo y Serena sonrió, sintiendo el cosquilleo que sus labios producían en su piel.

—Te amo —susurró, llena de amor.

Darien reaccionó como si le hubiera tirado una jarra de agua fría. Irguiéndose bruscamente la sujetó por los brazos y la separó de sí hasta poder mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Qué has dicho? —dijo fríamente.

Serena lo miró atónita.

—Te amo —balbuceó.

—Te equivocas. No confundas el sexo con el amor —dijo él, apretándole los brazos.

—No me equivoco. Creo que me he ido enamorando de ti desde que llegué al rancho.

—No me lo puedo creer. Has venido aquí a trabajar, no ha intentar conquistarme.

—No intento conquistarte. Te amo —dijo ella, con firmeza—. No te pido nada.

—Claro que sí. Siempre se empieza con palabras de amor y se acaba exigiendo algo. Ya te advertí que entre nosotros sólo había atracción física. No me coloques en un pedestal, Serena. Si no puedes aceptar la situación dilo, pero no intentes aplacar tu conciencia con bonitas palabras.

Darien se levantó y cruzó la habitación para marcharse. Al llegar a la puerta se volvió, fulminándola con la mirada.

—No me lo creo.

—¿El qué? —Serena se dio cuenta repentinamente de que estaba semidesnuda y se agachó para recoger la camisa. ¿Cómo podían dos palabras haber causado tal terremoto?

—No me creo eso del amor. Cuando he vuelto esta tarde estabas coqueteando con Seiya y todos los demás hombres. Ahora, después de unos cuantos besos, me dices que estás enamorada de mí. No me lo creo, cariño. Puede que te guste la idea de que cuide de ti para el resto de tu vida. Y al ver que nuestros besos no estaban tan mal has decidido arriesgarte.

—¡Cállate! ¡No tienes ni idea! Tú fuiste quien sugirió que practicáramos para proporcionarme experiencia. Incluso esta noche me has hecho escribir lo que sentía. Todo empezó por tu parte como una lección.

—Así es, y tú aceptaste tener un romance.

—Yo no he planeado enamorarme de ti.

—Pero te ha resultado muy conveniente.

—¡Deja de comportarte tan cínicamente y olvídate de lo que he dicho! Tienes razón: he sido una estúpida enamorándome de ti. Tú no puedes dar amor a nadie. Prefieres seguir lamentándote de lo que ocurrió con Rey. Ahora crees que todas las mujeres son como ella.

Serena echó la cabeza hacia atrás. No sabía como librarse del dolor que sentía en el pecho. Había tardado toda la vida en encontrar el amor y cuando daba con él, ni la creía ni la correspondía.

—Como intento no ha estado mal —comentó Darien, clavando la mirada en ella.

Tras encogerse de hombros, Serenase agachó para recoger el sujetador y se lo metió en el bolsillo.

—Piensa lo que quieras, pero yo no voy a quedarme a escucharte.

Cruzar la habitación fue un suplicio, pero logró no titubear. Conseguiría llegar a la seguridad de su dormitorio antes de hundirse. No estaba dispuesta a que aquel ranchero petulante y engreído descubriera cuánto la había herido.

Darien la observó salir de la habitación y escuchó alejarse sus pisadas. No podía moverse. En su interior se removían sentimientos oscuros y peligrosos. ¡Cómo se atrevía Serena a intentar convencerlo de que lo amaba! ¿Acaso lo consideraba estúpido?

Necesitaba una copa. Al salir del despacho se detuvo bruscamente y ladeó la cabeza. ¿Qué era aquel ruido? Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños. Serena estaba llorando. ¿Por qué confundía la pasión con el amor? ¿Habría realmente interpretado la intimidad que habían compartido como algo más elevado? ¿Realmente creía lo que le había dicho o no era como Rey y sólo estaba contrariada porque su plan no había funcionado?

Entró en la cocina violentamente y, sacando el whisky, se sirvió un vaso. Sentía una opresión en el pecho.

No debía haber permitido que Serena se quedara. Desde un principio había sabido que no era la persona adecuada para el trabajo pero llevaban tanto tiempo sin cocinera que no pudo resistirse. Debía haberla echado el primer día, o al menos después de la primera comida. O cuando olvidó secar la ropa. O después del primer beso.

Su gran error había sido besarla. ¿Es que era un completo idiota o realmente había creído que podrían pasarlo bien juntos y luego separarse sin recriminaciones por ninguno de los dos lados?

Hacía diez minutos hubiera hecho el amor con Serena sin titubear. Aún la deseaba. Podía sentir el tacto de su piel bajo sus dedos. Sus labios hubieran querido sentir los de ella durante toda la noche.

Tal vez era injusto culparla por creer que estaba enamorada. Él había actuado con seguridad y ella era inocente e inexperta. Había confundido la pasión y la lujuria con otra cosa. Desde ese momento, se mantendría alejado de Serena. Mantendrían una relación meramente profesional. Y lo primero que haría por la mañana sería llamar a la agencia para pedir que mandaran otra ama de llaves. Serena se quedaría sólo hasta que llegara su sustituta.

Satisfecho con la idea de que las cosas volverían a su cauce, Darien enjuagó el vaso y se fue a la cama. Quería olvidar aquel día cuanto antes.

Al pasar junto a la puerta de Serena prestó atención por si oía algo. Silencio. Darien hubiera querido llamar y comprobar que Serena estaba bien, pero temió ser malinterpretado.

Continuó hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí, esforzándose por borrar de su memoria las dulces palabras de amor de Serena.

Serena preparó huevos revueltos con bacón. Ya había servido las tostadas y el zumo de naranja. Estaba furiosa por haber llorado la noche anterior y tener los ojos hinchados y rojos, y quería marcharse antes de que llegaran los hombres. Intentó disimular los efectos del llanto con agua fría, pero no había servido de nada.

Miró de reojo al reloj. Quería que los huevos se hicieran más deprisa. Solo quedaban unos minutos para que Artemis y, Yaten y el resto de la tropa llegaran. Y especialmente, Darien, al que quería evitar por encima de todo. Su confesión del día anterior la avergonzaba hasta la náusea. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida? Y lo peor no era que Darien la considerara estúpida, sino ambiciosa y manipuladora.

Serena revolvió los huevos y puso más pan a tostar. El café ya estaba listo, igual que todo lo demás. Sólo le faltaban los huevos….

—Buenos días —oyó a Darien saludarla desde la puerta.

—Buenos días —respondió ella, sin apartar los ojos de la sartén. No pensaba salir corriendo porque él hubiera llegado antes de lo esperado.

Darien fue hasta el fogón y se sirvió café. Serena se negó a mirarlo. Siguió concentrada en los huevos y en los ruidos del exterior. Los hombres no se acercaban.

—Serena, respecto a lo de anoche…

—Lo siento, necesito esa fuente —Serena llevó la sartén hasta la fuente que había calentado y volcó en ella los huevos. La dejó en el centro de la mesa y miró al reloj. Las últimas tostadas saltaron del tostador y Serena las añadió a la cesta que mantenía caliente en el horno. Fuera, se oía el murmullo de voces de los hombres.

—Serena —dijo Darien.

Serena dejó la cesta sobre la mesa, se cercioró que todo estaba en su sitio e, ignorando a Darien, se dirigió hacia el vestíbulo.

—¿Dónde vas?

—Ya he desayunado —mintió Serena, dándose prisa para evitar que Darien la detuviera. Corrió a su dormitorio y cerró la puerta. Lo había conseguido, había superado la primera prueba.

Un golpeteo en la puerta la sobresaltó.

—Abre la puerta, Serena.

—Déjame —Serena se acercó a la ventana. ¿Qué pretendía Darien, acabar con ella?

Darien abrió la puerta pero no entró.

—Serena, quiero hablar contigo.

—No tenemos nada de qué hablar. Ve a desayunar.

—¿Es verdad que has tomado algo?

—Ya desayunaré más tarde. Tú ve ahora, antes de que se enfríe —dijo Serena, jugando nerviosamente con la cortina.

Oyó los pasos de Darien cruzando la habitación y se puso tensa. No se sorprendió cuando él le puso la mano en el hombro y la hizo volverse. Con un dedo, Darien le obligó a levantar la barbilla y mirarlo.

Serena estaba dolida. Ella lo amaba y él no la creía.

—Siento haberte hecho llorar.

—Darien, si quieres decirme algo, dímelo y márchate. No necesito que me compadezcas —dijo Serena, empezando a enfurecerse. No quería humillarse más. No se arrepentía de estar enamorada de Darien, sólo de habérselo dicho.

—Ayer perdimos el control. Se suponía que estábamos trabajando para tu libro.

Serena asintió. ¡Qué ironía! Para ella el libro no tenía ninguna importancia en ese momento. Hubiera querido que Darien dejara de tocarla, le impedía pensar.

—Y puede que los sentimientos se exageraran —continuó Darien.

Serena asintió y Darien dejó escapar un suspiro.

—No estoy mejorando las cosas, ¿verdad?

Serena sacudió la cabeza.

—Ven a desayunar —dijo él.

—No. Bajaré cuando te hallas marchado —Serena se separó de él y pudo volver a respirar.

Darien fue a decir algo, pero reflexionó y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Serena siguió el sonido de sus pisadas. Cuando se alejaron, miró por la ventana. ¡Deseaba tanto que él dijera algo que demostrara que no le era totalmente indiferente! Pero no lo había hecho. Y en cuanto los hombres se marcharan, ella llamaría a la agencia para que mandaran una sustituta.

Darien no se marchó hasta después de las nueve. Serena estaba muerta de hambre. Apenas había dormido en toda la noche y mientras preparaba el desayuno sólo había probado dos bocados de bacón. Fue a la cocina y fregó antes de prepararse una tortilla. Pero para cuando se sentó a comer había perdido el apetito. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por volver las agujas el reloj al día anterior y cambiar los acontecimientos. De poder hacerlo, no admitiría estar enamorada de Kyle, ni habría consentido que Darien la besara.

Después de recoger la cocina, fue al despacho a llamar a la señora Montgomery.

—Hola, querida. ¿Llamas para que te busque otro trabajo? —preguntó la señora Montgomery cuando Serena se presentó.

—Sí. Y querría que mandara otra ama de llaves al rancho Rafter C.

—El señor Chiba ya ha llamado esta mañana. Estoy buscando a alguien pero ya le advertí que no sería fácil. Me ha sorprendido que dijera que se puede quedar hasta que encontremos una sustituta.

Darien se había adelantado a Serena y saberlo le hizo sentirse mortificada. Le hubiera gustado colgar con un grito de rabia, pero mantuvo la calma.

—¿Sigue queriendo marcharse antes de que llegue la sustituta? —preguntó la señora Montgomery.

—¿Qué? Sí, quiero marcharme en cuanto encuentre otro trabajo para mí.

Serena no pensaba permanecer en el rancho ni un minuto más de lo imprescindible, pero por el momento, necesitaba dinero y alojamiento.

—Muy bien, señorita Tsukino, la llamaré en cuanto encuentre algo.

Serena debía conformarse con eso. Sabía que la señora Montgomery no la valoraba particularmente, pero había llegado el momento de demostrarle que era capaz de hacer bien su trabajo.

Se sentó frente al ordenador. No iba a obsesionarse con hacer las cosas tal y como Darien las quería. Después de todo, había dejado claro que no la quería en el rancho.

Cuando se puso a leer la novela se olvidó de parte de los problemas que la acuciaban para concentrarse en la necesidad de mejorar sus personajes. Tenía que acabar el libro y mandarlo a una editorial lo antes posible.

Al oír el teléfono levantó la vista. Llevaba mucho tiempo trabajando y era hora de preparar el almuerzo. Serena salvó el documento y contestó el teléfono.

Unos minutos más tarde entraba en la cocina como una exhalación. Los hombres estaban a punto de llegar y todavía no había preparado la comida. La hermana de Darien la había entretenido al teléfono más de lo que había calculado y tuvo que limitarse a hacer a toda prisa unos sándwiches de jamón. Oyó el ruido de caballos y las voces de los hombres. Mientras comían el primer sándwich, les prepararía el segundo. En unos segundos había preparado la suficiente comida como para que se llenaran. Los recibió con una amplia sonrisa.

—Te hemos echado de menos en el desayuno —dijo Artemis.

—Me he levantado temprano. Les prepararé más sándwiches en seguida. Sírvanse té y café —dijo Serena, volviéndose para seguir trabajando.

Darien entró y, sin decir una palabra, comenzó a comer.

A Serena no le costó ignorarlo al tener a los demás hombres por compañía y pronto pudo relajarse y bromear con Yaten y Artemis, al tiempo que seguía preparando sándwiches para los hombres hasta asegurarse de que todos quedaban satisfechos.

—Frena, chica, vas a terminar agotada —dijo Seiya en cierto momento, arrastrando las palabras y mirando a Serena y a Darien alternativamente.

—No te preocupes. Es que voy un poco retrasada.

—¿Has vuelto a distraerte? —preguntó Darien, de mal humor.

—No. Me ha retrasado una llamada de tu hermana. Ella y su marido vienen la semana que viene. Me ha pedido que te diga que seas amable con Jake —replicó Serena cortante, al tiempo que servía té a Seiya.

—Hotaru te va a gustar —comentó Lance—. Siempre ayuda con el trabajo de la casa.

—Por teléfono me ha parecido muy amable —Serena miró hacia la izquierda de Darien—. ¿Qué dormitorio les preparo?

—El que está frente al tuyo. Hotaru te ayudará con las comidas mientras esté aquí.

—Por lo que ha dicho, tengo la impresión que ella y Jake están deseando montar a caballo.

—¿Podrás hacer comida para dos más?

Serena se encogió de hombros, abrió una bolsa de patatas fritas y se la pasó a Andrew.

—Seguro que sí —dijo, y se mordió la lengua para no añadir: «al menos mientras me quede».

Quería marcharse de Rafter C y encontrar un lugar donde refugiarse para poder escribir y recuperar la calma. Debía haber aprendido con Don, pero había necesitado a Darien para completar la lección.

El amor, el matrimonio y los finales felices sólo existían en los libros. En el futuro, no lo olvidaría.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya se acerca el FINAL<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Serena estaba guardando un capítulo en el momento en que Darien entró en el despacho. Levantó la cabeza con expresión culpable y miró el reloj. ¡Debía haber empezado a preparar la cena hacía media hora! Se levantó precipitadamente y se diri gió hacia la puerta.

—Tienes una carta —Darien le entregó un sobre.

Serena vaciló, sorprendida.

—Nadie sabe dónde estoy —dijo en voz baja, acercán dose a recogerlo. Su antigua dirección aparecía tachada y sustituida por las señas del rancho. El corazón se le encogió: era una carta de su padre.

—Gracias —la tomó y la metió en el bolsillo trasero. La leería después de cenar.

Por más que Serena se esforzó en estar relajada, la cena le resultó un suplicio. Toda su atención estaba cen trada en Darien, quien se limitó a comer sin tomar parte en la conversación. En cuanto acabó, se fue al despa cho y, aunque sus hombres no se atrevieron a hacer nin gún comentario, sus rostros de perplejidad mostraban el desconcierto que les causaba el comportamiento de su jefe.

Serena fregó y, en lugar de ir directamente a su dor mitorio, decidió dar un paseo. El aire del atardecer la despejó y decidió leer la carta de su padre. En cuanto volvió a ver su letra, su ánimo se oscureció. Había algo en ella que le recordaba a Darien. Los dos eran autorita rios y dominantes. ¿Por qué se creerían con el derecho de intervenir en la vida de quienes los rodeaban?

Sacó las dos hojas del sobre. Su padre le exigía que volviera y olvidara sus locuras. Quería saber dónde es taba y por qué había desconectado el teléfono. Concluía diciendo que Diamante había preguntado por ella y que si tu viera algo de sentido común no habría rechazado a un hombre como él.

Serena releyó la carta buscando alguna indicación de que a su padre le interesaran sus sentimientos o qui siera conocer cuáles eran sus planes y sus esperanzas para el futuro, pero no encontró nada de eso. Sólo una exigencia clara y concisa de que volviera.

Serena respiró profundamente, guardó la carta en el sobre y éste en el bolsillo. Nada había cambiado. Y aunque no le sorprendía, no podía evitar conservar una leve esperanza de que algún día su padre la escuchara y respetara su punto de vista, sus sentimientos y sus de seos.

Cuando Serena llegó a la altura de la carretera se dio cuenta de que había oscurecido y la desconcertó haberse alejado tanto de la casa. Una vez más se había distraído y había andado más de lo que pensaba. Tenía que reco rrer unos dos kilómetros sin luces que le alumbraran el camino. Si no tenía cuidado, se perdería.

Cuadrando los hombros, dio la vuelta y aceleró el paso.

Habían pasado sólo unos minutos cuando vio aproxi marse unos faros. Unos segundos más tarde, Darien de tuvo la furgoneta a su altura y la miró con expresión enfadada.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? ¿No te das cuenta de que ya es de noche?

—Sí —replicó Serena, sin dejar de andar.

—Súbete, te llevo.

—No, gracias.

—Serena, súbete antes de que te obligue a hacerlo a la fuerza.

Serena vaciló unos segundos antes de acceder. La idea de caminar en la oscuridad no la seducía.

En cuanto se subió, Darien dio la vuelta y aceleró.

—¿Has recibido malas noticias?

Serena no contestó, aunque le hubiera encantado de cirle que no era asunto suyo.

—¡Serena!

—No son malas noticias, sólo el típico mensaje de mi padre insistiendo en organizarme la vida. No com prendo cómo no se da por vencido.

¿Cuándo se le metería en la cabeza que ya era una adulta capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones?

—No sabe dónde estás, ¿no es cierto? Estas señas las pusieron en el servicio de correos.

—No le he dicho dónde iba. No es de su incumbencia —dijo Serena, altanera.

—Llámalo, Serena. Dile dónde estás y dale el telé fono y las señas. Es lo menos que puedes hacer.

—No creo que tú tengas más derecho que él a decidir qué debo hacer. Déjame en paz, Darien.

—No pretendo decirte qué debes hacer con tu vida, sólo me limito a decir que deberías llamarlo y dejarle saber dónde estás.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —dijo Serena entre dientes. Si Darien no estaba dándole una orden, le hubiera gustado saber qué nombre le daba a lo que estaba haciendo.

—Llámalo esta noche.

—Creo que sé perfectamente lo que debo hacer.

—Y yo tengo la impresión de que no tienes ni idea —dijo Darien, deteniendo la furgoneta y apagando el motor.

—Pues te equivocas.

—Tal y como yo lo veo, creo que la equivocada eres tú —Darien tomó a Serena por los brazos y la atrajo hacia sí hasta casi sentarla sobre su regazo. Podía ver su rostro bajo la tenue luz que les llegaba desde la cocina—.Serena, no puedes quedarte aquí. He llamado a la se ñora Montgomery y le he pedido que mande otra ama de llaves.

—Ya lo sé. Yo también la he llamado y me lo ha di cho. Me marcharé pronto.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? No has durado ni en la oficina, ni en la tienda, ni en el restaurante de comida rápida.

¿Habría sido la señora Montogmery tan indiscreta como para compartir esa información con Darien? En cualquier caso, no era un asunto que tuviera por qué discutir con él.

Serena se revolvió para librarse de las manos de Darien, pero él la retuvo con fuerza.

—Ya lo sé, pero como ama de llaves lo estoy haciendo mejor, así que buscaré un puesto similar. No te preocu pes por mí. Si consigo que publiquen el libro, ganaré bastante dinero para mantenerme hasta que escriba el si guiente. Eso es lo que quiero hacer realmente.

Darien guardó un prolongado silencio, sorprendido de la irritación que le causaba la idea de que Serena en contrara otro trabajo como ama de llaves. No le gustaba imaginarla cocinando para otro hombre, ni que otro ran chero se ofreciera a enseñarle a besar. Y sin embargo, no podía consentir que se quedara. Serena creía estar enamorada de él. Debía hacer que se marchara antes que las cosas se complicaran aún más.

Cuando él se enamorara elegiría a una mujer como su madre. Alguien que mantuviera la casa inmaculada, fuera una magnífica cocinera y tuviera tiempo de cuidar a sus hijos, si los tenían. No quería una mujer soñadora, incapaz de cocinar más que comidas básicas y a la que le gustaba coquetear con los trabajadores.

Y sin embargo, al ver el gesto desafiante con que Serena lo contemplaba en la penumbra, se le encogió el corazón. Era preciosa, tenía unos ojos grandes y luminosos, un cabello fino y suave y unos labios tentadores. Darien respiró profundamente su aroma a rosas y la besó profundamente.

Cuando Serena apoyó las manos en su torso y le arrugó la camisa con sus dedos para acercarlo aún más, algo dentro de Darien se relajó obligándolo a estrechar a Serena con fuerza entre sus brazos. Ella era la repre sentación misma de la dulzura y de la inocencia, del encanto y la seducción. Y por el momento eso era todo lo que Darien quería de ella.

—Vete a casa, Serena —dijo Darien con dulzura, inte rrumpiendo el beso.

Serena se separó de él. Al abrir la puerta, la luz del piloto se iluminó.

—Me iré cuando tú encuentres una sustituta o yo otro trabajo. Hasta entonces, seguiré trabajando aquí…

Se bajó, dio un portazo y fue con paso firme hasta la casa. La sangre la abrasaba con el recuerdo del abrazo de Darien. Debatiéndose entre la ira y el deseo, subió los peldaños y atravesó la cocina decidida a seguir escri biendo. Odiaba que Darien intentara decirle lo que debía hacer.

Al día siguiente mandaría al editor lo que llevaba es crito. Era bastante como para dar una idea de la calidad de su escritura y de sus posibilidades.

Cerró la puerta del despacho tras de sí esperando que Darien se diera cuenta de que quería estar sola, pero se equivocó. Apenas se había sentado en su silla cuando él entró y fue directo a su escritorio.

Serena no apartó la mirada del monitor, pero no conseguía concentrarse en la novela. Percibía cada mo vimiento de Darien, cada crujido de su silla, cada cambio de postura. Podía imaginarlo frunciendo el ceño mien tras leía, y creía percibir el ritmo pausado de su respira ción. Serena ansiaba mirarlo, pero se negó a sí misma ese placer. Ella estaba allí para escribir y eso era lo que pensaba hacer.

Escribió algunas palabras lentamente. Ni siquiera sa bía qué hacía, pero no iba a consentir que Darien lo su piera. Escribió algo más. Al día siguiente lo leería y de cidiría si tenía algún sentido pero, por el momento, le bastaba aparentar que hacía algo y que el resto del mundo no tenía la menor importancia para ella.

La tensión entre ellos se podía palpar, cargaba el aire de electricidad. Serena sentía los nervios como una cuerda tirante a punto de saltar. Miraba a la pantalla fijamente, intentando averiguar qué significaban las pala bras que había escrito, pero toda su atención estaba con centrada en los sonidos procedentes del escritorio de Darien. No pasaría nada por mirar sólo una vez en su di rección.

Lentamente giró la cabeza. Darien la estaba mirando.

Sus miradas se encontraron y Serena se ruborizó. No podía apartar los ojos de él. La ira se diluyó dejando lugar al dolor. Ella amaba a Darien. ¿Por qué él no podía corresponderle con algo de afecto? ¿Por qué no le de jaba quedarse a explorar la atracción que había entre ellos y comprobar si también en él surgía el amor?

Darien masculló algo, dejó el bolígrafo y salió de la habitación como una exhalación. Serena se apoyó en el respaldo de su asiento con gesto cansado, guardó el ca pítulo en el que había trabajado y apagó el ordenador. Se daría un baño y se iría a la cama. Al día siguiente mandaría lo que llevaba escrito y cruzaría los dedos.

Durante los dos días siguientes, Serena evitó a Darien y sólo coincidieron en las comidas. Serena consideró la posibilidad de llevarse el ordenador al dormitorio pero como Darien no pareció necesitar el despacho, acabó rela jándose y escribiendo cómodamente. Fue a Cheyenne a hacer algo de compra y mandó los seis primeros capítu los. De paso, se acercó a la agencia de colocación y le dijo a la señora Montgomery que quería otro trabajo como ama de llaves.

Serena no llamó a su padre, pero le escribió una nota en la que le explicaba que estaba trabajando en un ran cho y que se encontraba bien. Sin embargo, no le mandó las señas puesto que no iba a estar allí mucho más tiempo. Cuando se mudara, le daría su nueva dirección.

Al tercer día de haber mandado la novela, Serena oyó un coche a media tarde. Aquella mañana se había levantado con tanta energía que había limpiado la casa, había puesto dos lavadoras y tenía un guiso cocinándose en el fogón. Para la cena había pensado hacer pan ca sero y una tarta de chocolate.

Miró por la ventana con curiosidad por si era la her mana de Darien, a la que esperaban ese mismo día.

El jeep se detuvo delante de la puerta y en unos se gundos una mujer alta y rubia entró en la cocina seguida de un hombre también alto y moreno. Los dos vestían pantalón vaquero y camiseta, y tenían un aspecto desen vuelto y feliz.

—¡Hola! Tú debes ser Serena. Yo soy Hotaru Morgan.

La hermana de Darien era simpática y agradable; es trechó la mano de Serena y le presentó a su marido, Jake. Éste la miró con interés al tiempo que le estre chaba la mano, y Serena estuvo segura de que debía ser un buen policía. Por unos instantes la atención de Jake se concentró en Serena. Era extremadamente alto y muy atractivo, y por la forma amorosa en que Hotaru lo observaba, Serena supo que su mujer lo adoraba.

Serena, sintiéndose extraña al actuar como anfitriona en el hogar de Hotaru, les ofreció algo de beber.

—Nos gustaría montar antes de la cena. ¿Dónde pode mos dejar nuestras cosas? —preguntó Hotaru después de tomar un té helado.

—En el piso de arriba, a la izquierda.

—Me alegro. Es mi antigua habitación. Vamos, Jake, voy a enseñarte el escondite al que huía cada vez que quería escaparme del mandón de Darien.

Mientras acababa la tarta, Serena sonrió para sí al darse cuenta de que no era ella la única en encontrar au toritario a Darien, y recordó que él le había mencionado los esfuerzos que había hecho por alejar a Jake de Hotaru. En el fondo se parecía a su padre, pero ninguno de los dos conseguía ser obedecido.

A la mañana siguiente, Hotaru invitó a Serena a montar con ellos.

—Ven con nosotros. Darien va a enseñarnos el nuevo estanque. Lo pasaremos en grande. Podemos hacer unos sándwiches y comer por ahí.

—No lo sé, tengo mucho que hacer.

—Darien, dile que venga con nosotros. Le sentará bien ver el rancho —dijo Hotaru, animando a su hermano.

Él miró a Serena con semblante inexpresivo.

—Ven si quieres.

Serena vaciló. Tenía la sensación de llevar un mon tón de días encerrada en casa. Se había dado algunos pa seos para airearse, pero no había hecho nada divertido ni un poco especial. Y la idea de pasar el día con Darien le resultaba muy tentadora.

—De acuerdo. Dame tiempo para preparar el al muerzo y estaré lista —accedió Serena.

—Yo te ayudo —dijo Hotaru, abriendo la puerta del refrigerador.

—Vamos, Jake, tú puedes ensillar los caballos con migo —dijo Darien.

—Darien… —comenzó Hotaru. Jake la tomó por la nuca y la atrajo hacia sí.

—No te preocupes, Amor, si tu hermano mayor in tenta abusar de mí, lo arrestaré yle mandaré a la cárcel —Jake se inclinó para besar a Hotaru y Serena los ob servó con envidia.

Involuntariamente, su mirada vagó hacia Darien. Él la estaba mirando, con los ojos fijos en sus labios como si recordara los besos que habían compartido.

Cuando el almuerzo estuvo preparado, Serena fue a su dormitorio para ponerse las botas y el sombrero. Se miró en el espejo y le alegró ver que no desentonaría con los demás. Después de aquel día tendría suficientes recuerdos de Darien como para llenar los momentos en que estuviera ausente.

La cabalgata fue estimulante. Para dejar descansar a los caballos alternaban el trote con el paso. Jake se que daba junto a Hotaru, y Serena, para evitar emparejarse con Darien, mantenía su caballo a una distancia pru dencial. Le bastaba con estar cerca de él y disfrutar del sol radiante, de los grandes espacios abiertos y de la brisa perfumada por la hierba fresca.

Darien los condujo hasta el estanque, donde decidieron descansar y comer bajo la sombra de los árboles. Exten dieron una manta en el suelo y comieron en muy poco tiempo.

Darien se tumbó.

—Estoy cansado —dijo, y se cubrió el rostro con el sombrero.

—Yo no —dijo su hermana, poniéndose en pie de un salto y tendiéndole la mano a Jake—. Vamos a explorar.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó Darien, sin molestarse en mi rarla.

—Por ahí. Quiero recorrer el estanque. ¿Vienes, Serena?

Serena sacudió la cabeza. Aquélla era un de esas ocasiones en la que tres podían ser multitud.

—No somos una pareja, podías haber ido con ellos. He dicho en serio que estaba cansado, y quiero echar una siesta —masculló Darien.

—Pues échala, no te molestes por mí —dijo Serena, estirando las piernas. Estaba llena y feliz. También de bía añadir esa sensación al libro: su heroína estaría sa tisfecha como un gato, se haría un ovillo bajo el sol, ce rraría los ojos y soñaría.

Serena se quitó una mosca de la barbilla de una ma notada y murmuró algo. Sintió otro cosquilleo y volvió a pasarse la mano por la barbilla. ¿Por qué no se iría la mosca? Serena cambió de postura. El suelo estaba duro, el sol seguía caldeando la tierra y el aire tibio so plaba desde las montañas.

La mosca volvió y Serena la ahuyentó de nuevo, se giró sobre el costado y se echó el sombrero hacia ade lante. El cosquilleo continuó. Serena abrió los ojos bruscamente y se encontró con los de Darien contemplán dola con una sonrisa maliciosa. En una mano sujetaba una brizna de hierba con la que estaba haciéndole cos quillas.

Serena intentó apartarla pero sus dedos se entrela zaron con los de Darien.

—Si duermes ahora demasiado, te costará dormir por la noche —musitó él, vacilando un instante antes de be sarle la punta de los dedos.

—¿Dónde están Hotaru y Jake? —preguntó Serena pensando que si actuaba con naturalidad, él no le solta ría la mano.

—Siguen de paseo. Habrán hecho un descanso.

Serena no se movió. Y de pronto, Darien se inclinó para besarla.

Serena se echó sobre la espalda y atrajo a Darien so bre sí de manera que su torso casi la aplastaba. La len gua de Darien se adentró en la boca de Serena y sus ma nos se hundieron en su cabello. Aunque llevaba varias noches durmiendo mal, no le importaba ver interrum pida su siesta por besos como aquellos.

Mucho antes de lo que ella hubiera querido, Darien se incorporó y la ayudó a sentarse.

—Vienen —dijo, levantándose y yendo a por los caballos.

Serena se peinó con los dedos y se puso el som brero. En el momento no se había hecho preguntas pero, de pronto, sintió curiosidad por saber cuál era el motivo de que Darien la hubiera besado. Llevaban varios días sin hablarse y repentinamente Darien actuaba como si la de seara. Aturdida, Serena recogió las sobras del al muerzo.

—Sentimos haber tardado tanto —dijo Hotaru.

—No pasa nada. Me he echado una siesta. Es un pla cer dormir bajo el sol.

Hotaru le dirigió una mirada escrutadora antes de mirar a su hermano.

—Desde luego que sí —dijo.

Recorrieron a caballo parte del rancho, con Darien y Hotaru comentando los cambios que se habían produ cido y las cosas que permanecían inalterables a pesar del paso del tiempo. Jake y Serena aprendieron mucho del rancho pero no tuvieron oportunidad de participar en la conversación.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Darien pidió a uno de los hombres que desensillara los caballos. Serena se re frescó y bajó a la cocina a preparar la cena con la espe ranza de que a los hombres les gustara la pasta. Hotaru llegó a los pocos minutos para ayudarla.

Para cuando Darien apareció en la cocina, la cena es taba prácticamente preparada. Echó una ojeada hacia Jake y Hotaru, que hacían una ensalada y clavó la mi rada en Serena. Mostrando un sobre se dirigió ella con gesto malhumorado.

—Hoy ha llegado esto. Te dije hace días que llamaras a tu padre. Ésta es la segunda carta que manda aquí el servicio de correos porque él no sabe dónde estás.

—Así es —dijo Serena, sin inmutarse.

—¿No lo has llamado?

—No, y tampoco voy a llamarlo esta noche, así que no intentes convencerme.

—Dame su teléfono y lo llamaré yo. Debe estar muy preocupado.

—Ni hablar. Mi padre siempre me ha organizado la vida. Ahora la única responsable de mis actos soy yo y pienso ponerme en contacto con él cuándo y cómo yo decida. No te metas en esto.

—Llámalo ahora —dijo Darien.

—¡No!

—Soy tu jefe y te ordeno que lo llames esta noche.

Serena lo miró fijamente, consciente de que Jake y Hotaru habían dejado de trabajar y los estaban obser vando. Sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

—Hablo en serio, Serena.

—Y yo también. No te metas donde no te llaman.

—Pienso encontrar el número. Según el remite, vive en Colorado Springs.

Serena le quitó la carta y la escondió a la espalda.

—Déjame, Darien. No es asunto tuyo.

—Mientras trabajes aquí, sí lo es.

—Entonces, me marcharé inmediatamente.

Darien se quedó mirándola durante unos instantes. Luego, cerrando los ojos, se pasó los dedos por el cabe llo y se encaminó al vestíbulo.

—No te marches hasta que hayas encontrado otro tra bajo —dijo.

Serena miró a Jake y a Hotaru. Ambos habían re tomado su tarea, pero Serena sabía que habían estado pendientes de la conversación. No los culpaba. De no haber sido ella la protagonista de la escena, también ha bría sentido curiosidad. Sonrió tímidamente.

—No soporto que me manden. A veces Darien consigue que surja lo peor que hay en mí.

Hotaru le sonrió con complicidad.

—Te entiendo, pero suele actuar así de buena fe.

Serena asintió, dobló el sobre y se lo guardó en el bolsillo. Otra carta de su padre y otro enfrentamiento con Darien. Tal vez lo mejor sería llamar por la mañana a la señora Montgomery y ver cómo iba la selección de candidatas pues dudaba que pudiera permanecer en el rancho muchos más días.

—Serena no es tu hermana. Es una empleada y no tie nes derecho a intervenir en su vida.

—Déjame en paz, Hotaru —dijo Darien, ásperamente.

—¿O es que es más que una empleada? —preguntó Hotaru.

—No.

—La miras todo el rato. No recuerdo que actuaras así con Rey.

—No la miro todo el rato. Puede que sí lo haga de vez en cuando, pero es… bueno, para que negarlo, es muy bonita. También los otros hombres la miran.

—Hay algo más. Sé que se besaron durante la siesta. Cuando volvimos ella tenía los labios enrojecidos e hin chados.

—Jake, lleva a tu mujer a dar un paseo —dijo Darien.

Serena oyó reír quedamente a Jake.

—Vamos, Hotaru, ya has dicho bastante.

—No, todavía no, Jake. Darien, si sigues actuando así vas a conseguir que se marche.

—De todas formas se va a ir pronto —dijo Darien, en tono mate.

—¿Por qué? Es fabulosa. Cocina bien y tiene la casa muy limpia. Y como tú mismo has dicho, es muy bonita. ¿Por qué vas a echarla?

—Entre otras cosas, porque no se parece nada a mamá.

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver con que se marche? —pre guntó Hotaru, perpleja.

—Si piensas actuar de celestina, es mejor que sepas que no estoy interesado en ella. Serena se parece mu cho más a Rey que a mamá.

—No tiene nada que ver con Rey. Y si de verdad lo crees, necesitas hacer un cursillo de relaciones inter personales.

—Hablas como si fueras un catedrático.

—Relájate, Darien. Eres su jefe no su padre o su tutor.

Serena sabía que no estaba bien escuchar a escondi das y que debía marcharse, pero en lugar de alejarse, se acercó lo suficiente como para poder ver la habitación por la ranura de la puerta. El vestíbulo estaba a oscuras y confiaba en no ser vista.

Jake se apoyó en el respaldo de su asiento. Daba la espalda a Serena y miraba a su mujer. Hotaru estaba sentada en el borde del escritorio. De pronto Darien se incorporó y fue hasta la ventana, dándoles la espalda.

—Sé que no soy su tutor. Simplemente creo que debe ría decirle a su padre dónde está.

—Y has llegado a amenazarla para que lo hiciera.

—Lo sé.

—Darien, no puedes controlar sus acciones —dijo Hotaru con suavidad.

—Pero me gustaría.

—Tú siempre quieres controlarlo todo.

Darien vaciló durante varios segundos. Después se volvió hacia su hermana.

—Sólo puedo evitar que ocurra algo malo si domino las circunstancias que me rodean.

Serena se quedó mirándolo con expresión sorpren dida. En la habitación se hizo un prolongado silencio. También HOtaru y Jake observaban a Darien.

—¿Te refieres a la muerte de tus padres en un acci dente? —preguntó finalmente Jake, comprendiendo an tes que los demás.

Darien asintió, sin apartar los ojos de su hermana.

—Por eso le exigí a Jake que se apartara de ti hace un par de años. No quería que sufrieras. Intenté intervenir en tu vida para que nunca te ocurriera nada malo.

—¡Oh, Darien! —Hotaru se incorporó y fue a abrazar a Darien—. No eres Dios. No puedes evitar que haya acci dentes, ni decidir quién debe y quién no debe sufrir. No puedes cambiar el destino.

Serena se alejó sigilosamente. Subió las escaleras de puntillas y se metió en su dormitorio, cerrando la puerta en silencio. No debía haber escuchado la conversación. Se tumbó en la cama y cerró los ojos. Seguía viendo a Darien junto a la ventana, explicando por qué necesitaba sentir que tenía todo bajo control. Todavía vivía bajo el impacto de la muerte de sus padres. Creía que controlando las circunstancias lograría evitar que ocurriera algo malo. Serena sintió que su corazón se llenaba de compasión por él. Y sus brazos clamaban por poder abrazarlo tal y como había hecho Hotaru.

Serena intentó recopilar todos los datos que recordaba sobre el pasado de Darien. Su actitud autoritaria se debía a la trágica muerte de sus padres cuando era pequeño. Había creído poder evitar el dolor ejerciendo un control férreo sobre quienes lo rodeaban. Probablemente, como ningún suceso fue tan trágico como la pérdida de sus padres durante el resto de su vida, había llegado a creer que la técnica funcio naba.

Durante mucho tiempo, Serena se preguntó si Darien era siempre así o si al darse cuenta de dónde residían sus problemas conseguiría actuar de otra manera.

De pronto pensó en su padre y en cuánto había cam biado cuando su madre los abandonó. ¿Habría él tam bién intentado evitar otra tragedia controlando todo aquello que estaba a su alcance? ¿Sería ésa la razón de que hubiera intentado dictar sus acciones?

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Serena sintió el deseo de hablar con su padre y descubrir si sus sospe chas eran ciertas. De serlo, ambos tendrían que esforzarse por mejorar su relación. Tal vez si su padre era consciente de que, por el hecho de serlo, ella siempre le amaría, tal vez conseguiría mitigar su necesidad de con trolarla.

No era demasiado tarde. Lo llamaría esa misma no che.

Serena se levantó, se cepilló el cabello e irguió la cabeza. Al bajar las escaleras hizo más ruido del necesario a propósito para que los que estaban en el despacho supieran que se acercaba. Pero cuando llegó a la puerta, sólo vio a Darien. Los Morgan habían salido.

Darien levantó la mirada al oírla. Sus ojos estaban ve lados y su rostro ensombrecido. No dijo nada.

—He pensado que voy a llamar a mi padre —dijo Serena desde la puerta.

Temía que al conseguir lo que quería, Darien se mos trara arrogante y vengativo.

En lugar de eso, se limitó a asentir.

—Ahí tienes el teléfono —dijo, señalándolo con la bar billa—. Te dejo a solas para que estés más cómoda.

Cruzó la habitación para salir, pero Serena lo de tuvo.

—¿Darien?

El se volvió.

Serena hubiera querido decirle lo que había descu bierto y en qué medida había afectado la forma en que percibía a su padre, pero si lo hacía estaría admitiendo que había escuchado la conversación. Finalmente, se encogió de hombros y sonrió tímidamente.

—Iré a buscarte cuando haya acabado para que pue das seguir trabajando.

Darien asintió y se marchó.

Serena marcó el teléfono de su padre con dedos temblorosos. Cuando tuvo respuesta, respiró profunda mente.

—Hola, papá, soy Serena.

* * *

><p>Serena colgó el teléfono pensativa. Miró al reloj y le sorprendió comprobar cuánto tiempo habían hablado. Había valido la pena como una primera aproximación para redescubrir el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. No dudaba que su padre siempre querría opinar sobre lo que debía hacer, pero al menos había admitido que sen tía miedo por ella y que quería protegerla de la dura rea lidad de la vida. Serena confiaba en haberle convencido de que tenía que descubrir esa realidad por sí misma. Había sido un buen comienzo.<p>

Y Darien era el artífice de todo. Serenase levantó con una sonrisa en los labios. Tenía que ir a buscarlo y de cirle que podía volver al despacho si quería seguir trabajando. Además de darle las gracias, aunque eso le hi ciera creer que había logrado convencerla gracias a su autoridad.

Darien apoyó los pies en la barandilla de madera y se columpió hacia atrás. El crujir de las hojas, los mugidos de las reses en la distancia y el ruido de los caballos agi tándose en el corral, se fueron adueñando de la noche. Su hermana y Jake habían ido a dar un paseo. Serena llamaba a su padre. Y él estaba solo.

Por un instante lo invadió un desasosegante senti miento de soledad. Pensó en Rey y en la vida en co mún que había imaginado para ambos. Reflexionando, se daba cuenta de que Rey jamás le había prometido quedarse en el rancho y ayudarlo. Siempre había estado ansiosa por ir a la ciudad, recibir invitados o viajar. Le gustaban la velocidad y la excitación. Y Darien nunca le había visto hacer nada en la casa.

Claro que en aquellos tiempos, Mimeth trabajaba para él. ¿Habría descubierto antes cuál era el verdadero ca rácter de Rey si hubiera tenido que hacer el trabajo doméstico, si él hubiera insistido en permanecer en el rancho y hacer cosas juntos?

No tenía importancia. Rey había desaparecido y él había aprendido una valiosa lección. Si alguna vez volvía a considerar el matrimonio, buscaría una mujer de campo a la que le gustara la vida del rancho y cocinar. Y que no tuviera otras metas. Como escribir libros, por ejemplo…

—¿Darien? —Serena se asomó al porche.

—¿Has terminado de hablar? ¿Qué tal ha ido?

—Bien —Serena salió y se apoyó en una columna. Miró a la distancia.

—Estoy seguro de que tu padre se ha alegrado de que lo llamaras

—Estaba preocupado, pero ya no lo está. ¿Dónde han ido Hotaru y Jake?

—A dar un paseo.

Darien los haba visto alejarse de la mano, susurrándose palabras de amor. El recuerdo le hizo revolverse en su asiento. AI ver a Serena se había acentuado su deseo de encontrar una pareja. No alguien como ella, sino una mujer estable y con los pies en la tierra. Alguien como su madre.

—Puedes volver al despacho. He acabado por hoy.

—¿No vas a escribir?

—No —Serena miró hacia Darien como si quisiera decir algo más, pero guardó silencio y lentamente, volvió al interior.

Darien oyó cerrarse la puerta y supo que se había ido. Una vez más, estaba solo.

Al día siguiente, Serena se levantó temprano y ha bía acabado de preparar el desayuno para cuando Hotaru bajó a la cocina.

—Venía a ayudarte —dijo Hotaru, después de darle los buenos días.

—No hace falta. Este trabajo lo tengo dominado. Sír vete un café —dijo Serena, animadamente.

De día, sus preocupaciones parecían diluirse. No po día librarse de la opresión que ser rechazada por Darien le causaba, pero al menos veía las cosas con más optimismo. La relación con su padre había mejorado y su manuscrito estaba en manos de un editor. Hasta que lle gara el momento de marcharse del rancho, podría seguir trabajando en su libro.

—Darien ha tenido mucha suerte al dar contigo. Desde que Mimet se fue no ha tenido más que problemas con las amas de llave.

—Yo también he recibido la orden de marcharme. En cuanto encuentre una sustituta o yo dé con otro trabajo, me voy. Por lo menos espero romper el récord de cuatro semanas —dijo Serena, ocultando con una sonrisa ale gre el dolor que sentía.

Angélica dejó la taza sobre la mesa y miró a Serena.

—¿Quieres decir que Darien quiere que te vayas?

Serena asintió.

—Está completamente loco. ¿Por qué?

—No soy una gran ama de llaves. Se me olvida prepa rar las comidas, las dejo quemar. Cuando hago la colada olvido secarla… —Serena evitó mencionar la ocasión en que había metido una camisa verde con la ropa blanca. Tal vez Darien no lo había notado.

—Yo no he oído ninguna queja desde que he llegado.

—Puede que no. Aunque sea una inútil, los hombres prefieren que me quede a tener que hacerse ellos mis mos la comida. Darien ha pedido a la agencia de coloca ción que le manden a otra persona. En cuanto encuen tren a alguien, me iré.

—Yo me iría ahora mismo. Si no le gusta como traba jas, que se ocupe él mismo.

Serena miró a la hermana de Darien. También ella ac tuaría de esa manera si le quedara algo de orgullo, pero no podía permitírselo. Quedarse unos días más representaba alargar el tiempo que pasaba cerca de él.

—Lo cierto es que no tengo otro trabajo.

—¿Y si Darien encuentra una sustituta antes de que tú encuentres trabajo?

—Tendré que preocuparme de eso cuando se plantee la situación.

Jake entró en la cocina en ese momento, y Serena se alegró de poder cambiar de tema.

Cuando los hombres llegaron, les sirvió el desayuno y se sentó entre Lance y Jack. Eran los dos hombres con los que se sentía más cómoda y, al mismo tiempo, los más alejados de Darien. Pero la distancia no la libró de sus miradas de ira cada vez que la veía hablar con Seiya. Cuando la oyó reír por un comentario de Seiya, Darien clavó una mirada de hielo en ella.

El día transcurrió con lentitud. Después de limpiar, Serena se sentó al ordenador, pero no encontró inspira ción. Pasó horas mirando por la ventana, recordando cada uno de los minutos que había pasado en Rafter C, y cada segundo al lado de Darien. Sabía que debía incor porar sus sentimientos al libro, pero no lograba expre sarlos con palabras. La frustración le hizo cuestionarse si realmente estaba hecha para la literatura o si se enga ñaba al creer que su libro llegaría a ser publicado. Des pués de todo, ¿cuánta gente alcanzaba el éxito escri biendo? Muy poca.

Sonó el teléfono y al responder, Serena reconoció de inmediato la voz de Saori.

—Darien no está en casa en este momento —dijo, mordién dose la lengua para no decir que no volvería nunca más.

—Dile que me llame. Sabe el teléfono —dijo Saorien tono alegre.

—No me cabe la menor duda —masculló Serena mal humorada, colgando el auricular.

Darien no volvió para almorzar. Sólo la mitad de los hombres trabajaban cerca de la casa aquel día, así que Serena tuvo menos trabajo que de costumbre y le ale gró poder relajarse, y charlar y bromear con aquellos que sí habían ido a almorzar.

Antes de irse, Seiya pasó a verla.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

—Claro. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Seiya se encogió de hombros, mirándola atenta mente.

—No lo sé. Tengo la impresión de que algo ha cam biado. Durante la comida parecías distinta.

Serena esquivó su mirada.

—Estaba distraída, pensando en la próxima escena de mi libro —replicó vagamente.

—¿Quieres ir al pueblo el viernes por la noche? Pode mos ir a bailar al Last Roundup.

Serena se lo pensó. La última vez que había ido lo había pasado en grande, pero finalmente sacudió la ca beza.

—Gracias, Seiya. Tal vez la semana que viene.

Puesto que no iba a quedarse mucho tiempo, no que ría estrechar lazos que tendría que romper al cabo de unas semanas.

—Cuando quieras. Hasta luego —Seiya se pasó los de dos por el cabello y se colocó el sombrero. Después, se alejó con paso firme.

Serenase sentó delante del ordenador, consciente de que no sabía lo que quería. Debía concentrarse en su fu turo en lugar de lamentarse por un ranchero que no es taba interesado en ella. Pero era casi imposible ser crea tiva cuando cada fibra de su cuerpo ansiaba estar con él. Quería observarlo mientras trabajaba en su escritorio, mientras trataba con sus hombres, mientras montaba a caballo. En definitiva, quería estar con él todo el tiempo.

Lentamente comenzó a escribir.

* * *

><p>—¿Dónde demonios está la cena? —gritó Darien a su es palda, un rato más tarde.<p>

Serena se volvió bruscamente para mirarlo. Darien es taba de pie, mirándola con ojos centelleantes y aspecto cansado. Serena miró el reloj.

—¡Oh Dios mío! —se levantó de un salto y cruzó la ha bitación. Eran cerca de las siete y ni siquiera había co menzado a preparar la cena.

Darien le interceptó el paso y Serena, parándose a unos milímetros de él, pudo sentir la ira que irradiaba de cada poro de su piel.

—Se me ha olvidado.

—¿Se te ha olvidado la cena? —Darien habló con voz amenazadora.

—Yo… Bueno…, me he puesto a escribir y el tiempo ha pasado volando —la dura mirada de Darien hizo estre mecer a Serena.

—¿Hay catorce personas hambrientas esperando a co mer y tú te has olvidado de la cena?

—Improvisaré algo —Serena se quedó con la mente en blanco. ¿Qué iba a hacer en diez minutos? Tenía pla neado descongelar carne, pero se había olvidado de ha cerlo y apenas quedaban provisiones.

—¿Qué? —la presionó Darien.

—No lo sé, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo.

—¿Otra vez tortillas?

—Tal vez.

Darien parecía disfrutar torturando a Serena. Tenía ra zón en estar enfadado, pero cuanto más siguieran discu tiendo, más tarde podría preparar la cena.

Darien posó las manos sobre los hombros de Serena.

—Te pago para que limpies y cocines, no para que te sientes delante del ordenador y pierdas el tiempo escri biendo

—Ya lo sé. Puedo hacer tortillas en menos de diez mi nutos.

Serena empujó suavemente a Darien para que se apar tara, pero al sentir el latido de su corazón y los múscu los de su pecho, olvidó lo que quería decir o hacer.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, acariciándole inconsciente mente.

—Estás jugando con fuego —masculló Darien.

—Será porque tú me quemas —respondió Serena pro vocativamente, enfrentándose a la mirada de hielo de Darien con gesto airado.

Darien frunció el ceño.

—No te dediques a jugar, Serena. Con Reyya tuve bastante. Ve a preparar la cena.

Serena sintió una oleada de indignación.

—No estoy jugando.

Intentó empujar a Darien pero se encontró más cerca de él, tanto, que su calor la envolvió y sus abrasadores ojos azules la paralizaron.

Serena no quería besarlo. Hacerlo se convertía en un suplicio para ella mientras que para él no significaba nada. Pero antes de que pudiera protestar se operó un cambió en él que la impidió reaccionar y, en lugar de separarse de él, se aproximó y devolvió el beso que Darien le pedía con la mirada.

De pronto él separó su boca de la de ella.

—Prepara la cena —dijo secamente, saliendo al vestí bulo.

Serena sintió que se mareaba y se asió al quicio de la puerta. Las piernas le temblaban. Tomó aire y fue a la cocina. Le quedaban menos de siete minutos para poner algo sobre la mesa, y estaba segura de que no lo conse guiría.

Cuando entró en la cocina, Hotaru la recibió con una amplia sonrisa. En la cocina había una actividad fe bril. Algunos hombres cortaban verduras, Jake estaba batiendo huevos en un gran cuenco y Hotaru se ocu paba de que el resto friera unas patatas.

—Hemos pensado en tomar tortillas, patatas fritas y tortas de maíz

Serena tuvo la sensación de haber vivido aquel mo mento con anterioridad, la primera noche que pasó en el rancho, y se preguntó si aquel episodio completaba el círculo de su estancia allí. ¿Sería aquélla su última no che en el rancho?

Sintiéndose avergonzada por haberse olvidado de la cena, entró y puso la mesa. Los hombres no parecían en fadados, pero ésa no era la cuestión. Era su trabajo y no había sabido cumplirlo. Darien tenía toda la razón de estar furioso con ella.

Serena cenó con ánimo abatido. Intentó participar en la conversación general, pero al sentir la atención Darien sobre ella, perdía el hilo de lo que quería decir. Después de cenar insistió en recoger sola. Agradeció a todos su colaboración y evitó a Darien, rogando que no hiciera ningún comentario sarcástico. Sus súplicas fue ron atendidas y Darien se marchó en cuanto acabó la cena.

Hotaru y Jake volvían a Laramie después de cenar. Serena se despidió de ellos, prometiendo mantenerse en contacto, y Angélica le dio sus señas y su número de teléfono.

—Estamos buscando una casa más grande, ya te man daré las nuevas señas. Ven a vernos algún día.

Serena asintió aun sabiendo que no iría nunca. Cuando dejara Rafter C tendría que cortar con todos los vínculos que la unieran a Darien.

Al acabar de recoger fue a su dormitorio. Contempló los verdes prados desde la ventana y se dijo que había llegado la hora de partir. Lo ocurrido aquella noche demostraba que no estaba haciendo bien su trabajo y mien tras siguiera viendo a Darien, su dolor no se mitigaría. Ha bía dejado una nota a Darien con el recado de Saori. ¿Estaría hablando con ella en ese momento?

Al día siguiente llamaría a la agencia de colocación. Si no tenían ningún trabajo para ella, volvería a casa. Su padre quería que lo visitara y ella necesitaba hablar más con él, ver hasta qué punto podían mejorar su relación.

Se marcharía por la mañana.

Pero cuando llegó el día siguiente, Serena tuvo du das. Era verdad que no era una gran ama de llaves, pero tampoco lo había hecho tan mal. Y antes de marcharse, haría todavía algunas cosas más. Cuando acabó el desa yuno, preparó un montón de sándwiches, los dejó en el refrigerador y se fue a hacer la compra en el camión blanco y azul. Compró provisiones para un par de sema nas, asumiendo que en ese tiempo la señora Montgomery habría encontrado a otra ama de llaves.

Cuando llegó al rancho, Serena se alegró al ver que parecía desierto. No quería que nada la distrajera y, a toda prisa, descargó el camión y guardó la compra.

Después, fue al dormitorio de Darien , quitó las sába nas de la cama, las toallas, y todo aquello que necesi taba lavarse. Para el final del día se habrían secado y Darien tendría ropa limpia para al menos dos semanas.

Serena pasó el aspirador y quitó el polvo, fregó el suelo de la cocina y el del porche. Había comprado pizza con su propio dinero, pero mucha más cantidad que la vez anterior. Siguió cocinando y limpiando al mismo tiempo, trabajando frenéticamente para acabar con las tareas que se había propuesto concluir. Cuando se marchara al día siguiente, quería que la casa estuviera reluciente y que los hombres la recordaran con afecto.

A última hora de la tarde llamaron a la puerta princi pal. Serena tardó un tiempo reaccionar porque se usaba tan poco que nunca había oído el timbre. Cuando abrió, vio la furgoneta de una floristería y un joven con un ramo de flores.

—¿Serena Tsukino? —preguntó.

—¿Sí?

—Estas flores son para usted —el hombre le tendió el ramo.

Serena las tomó con una sonrisa exultante. Era la primera vez que le mandaban flores. Entró en la cocina y las puso en un florero. Entre las hojas había una tar jeta.

_Para Serena. ¡Eres la mejor! Los hombres del ran cho._

Serena sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y tuvo que sentarse. Pestañeó con fuerza y releyó la nota. De pronto se sentía querida y apreciada. Los hom bres creían que hacía un buen trabajo. Serena ladeó la cabeza y contempló el hermoso ramo de flores. Había claveles, gladiolos y lirios. Y sus colores se mezclaron en una mancha borrosa al mirarlos entre lágrimas. Serena odiaba tener que marcharse. No podía quedarse, pero aquel detalle hacía su partida aun más difícil.

¿Por qué Darien no sentía lo mismo que los demás? ¿Por qué no la consideraba la mejor?

Serena acababa de sacar tres pizzas del horno y ha bía metido otras tres cuando los hombres empezaron a llegar. Con una gran sonrisa, los abrazó uno a uno.

Sus risotadas y las palmadas afectuosas que le dieron en la espalda la enternecieron tanto como las flores.

—Veo que has recibido las flores —dijo Artemis, dando la vuelta alrededor de la mesa para observarlas desde to dos los ángulos—. Son muy bonitas.

—Son maravillosas —dijo Serena—. Es la primera vez que me regalan flores —añadió, justo cuando Darien en traba en la cocina.

Él se quedó mirando el ramo, luego contempló el rostro feliz de Serena y a continuación la expresión de satisfacción de sus hombres. Impertérrito, se lavó las manos en silencio y tomó sitio en la mesa.

—He traído un montón de pizza —dijo Serena, po niendo el avisador—. Una para cada uno si es que son capaces de comer tanto.

—¿Qué celebramos? —preguntó Darien.

Serena volvió la vista hacia él. ¿Habría adivinado?

—He ido a hacer la compra y pensé que les gustaría comer pizza —se limitó a decir. Se sentó entre Yaten y Seiya e ignoró la atención que Darien dirigía a la silla va cía que quedaba a su lado.

—Entonces, ¿te han gustado las flores? —preguntó Seiya, después de comer algo.

—Son maravillosas. Me han hecho sentir algo muy especial.

—Recuerda ese sentimiento y así podrás incluirlo en tu libro —dijo Darien, con amargura.

Artemis levantó la vista.

—¿Estás escribiendo en tu libro todo lo que ocurre en rancho? ¿Me has incluido a mí?

—Seguro que eres el malo —bromeó Yaten.

—No, no estoy escribiendo sobre el rancho. Pero a ve ces me cuesta describir emociones.

Serena recordó los besos de Darien, su insistencia en que escribiera lo que le hacían sentir. Sabía que él tam bién los recordaba. ¿Por qué había sacado el tema? ¿Para establecer un vínculo entre ellos dos? No. Serena no quería engañarse a sí misma.

Al menos los demás hombres no sabían nada. Ni lle garían a saberlo. Ésa iba a ser la última noche con ellos. Después tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para compro bar si era capaz de imprimir emoción a su escritura. Po día añadir el dolor y la tristeza al delicioso recuerdo de los besos de Darien. La fuente de inspiración iba a ser ina gotable.

Se volvió a Artemis para bromear con él sobre su pre sencia en la novela, pero en el fondo de su corazón es taba contando los minutos que faltaban para quedarse a solas.

Serena dobló la ropa limpia, las toallas y las sába nas. Todavía tenía que hacer la cama de Darien. Subió las escaleras corriendo y acababa de empezar a hacerla cuando Darien apareció en la puerta.

—Lo siento —dijo ella—. Quería haber terminado antes —añadió, estirando la sábana.

—Te he oído y quería saber qué estabas haciendo. Puedo ayudarte —Darien fue hasta el otro lado de la cama y estiró la sábana. En unos segundos habían acabado.

Serena necesitaba alejarse de Darien. Estar tan cerca de él con una cama de por medio era una tortura. Hu biera querido que Darien cruzara la distancia que los separaba, la tomara en sus brazos y la besara hasta hacerle perder el conocimiento. Serena contuvo la respiración un instante, antes de dejar escapar el aire lentamente. Darien no se había movido de donde estaba.

—He guardado la ropa limpia en los cajones —dijo ella, en voz baja, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

—Gracias.

—Nos vemos en el desayuno.

—Serena…

—Buenas noches —Serena prácticamente salió co rriendo.

Cuando se encontró a salvo en su dormitorio se arre pintió de haber huido. Era su última noche en el rancho y le hubiera gustado pasarla con Darien. Tal vez sentados en el porche, charlando, o tomando café en el despacho. Deseó haber podido conservar la amistad que en cierto momento parecía haber surgido entre ellos. Aunque sólo fuera por unas horas más.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, sacó las maletas de debajo de la cama.

Serena observó a los hombres detenidamente du rante el desayuno. Iba a echarlos de menos. Se había en cariñado con todos ellos: Seiya, siempre tan amable, Artemis, Taiky, Yaten y su interés en darle explicaciones sobre el rancho, Andrew, siempre pidiendo repetir. Serena se prohibió mirar a Darien. No era necesario. Ya había acumulado más recuerdos de él de los que podía sopor tar.

Cuando los hombres se marcharon, los despidió con una sonrisa, deseándoles que pasaran un buen día y sabiendo bien que ella ya no estaría allí cuando regresaran.

Preparó el almuerzo con calma para dejárselo listo y a continuación fue a desconectar el ordenador. Para evitar levantar sospechas, llevó su coche hasta la puerta principal, donde los hombres no podrían verlo y puso el ordenador en el asiento de atrás.

Entró para recoger sus maletas y las metió en el maletero. En cuanto diera una vuelta por la casa para cerciorarse de que todo estaba en orden, podría marcharse.

Llamó a la agencia y la señora Montgomery le dijo que todavía no había encontrado ningún trabajo para ella, pero que creía que pronto tendría una candidata apropiada para el rancho.

Con la satisfacción de saber que Darien y sus hombres tendrían pronto quien cuidara de ellos, Serena se montó en el coche y avanzó por el camino de tierra que conducía a la carretera.

Había dejado las señas de su padre sobre el escritorio de Darien por si recibía alguna carta. En cuanto llegara a su casa, le mandaría una nota al editor dándole sus nuevas señas para que, si querían hablar con ella, no molestaran a Darien.

Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar la carretera, vio alejarse la furgoneta del correo, y decidió comprobar si había algo para ella.

El gran sobre marrón despertó sus sospechas. Llevaba su nombre. Lo abrió lentamente y sacó el montón de hojas.

Era su manuscrito. La prontitud con que respondía el editor la sorprendió. Una nota cayó al suelo y Serena se agachó para recogerla y la leyó con una mala premonición.

Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. A todo el dolor que sentía se añadía el rechazo de la editorial. Serena se sentó en el suelo, junto al coche, y estalló en llanto pensando en todo lo que perdía de un plumazo: su brillante futuro como novelista y el hombre al que amaba.

Serena se secó las mejillas. Se sentía como un fardo abandonado. La tierra tembló y pronto vio por el rabillo del ojo la causa de las vibraciones que le sacudían el cuerpo. Un jinete galopaba a toda velocidad hacia ella.

Lentamente, consiguió ponerse en pie. Se pasó el dorso de la mano una vez más por las mejillas y apretó contra el pecho el manuscrito.

Darien detuvo el caballo al otro lado de la alambrada y desmontó sin apartar la mirada de Serena. Soltó las riendas y, de un salto, pasó a la carretera y se encaminó hacia ella en silencio. Un sol abrasador caía sobre ellos. Serena pestañeó para librarse de las últimas lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Darien.

Al ver el paquete que estrechaba y sus ojos humedecidos, comprendió al instante.

—¡Oh, cariño! ¿No les ha interesado tu libro?

Su tono compasivo desarmó a Serena. Sacudiendo la cabeza, estalló en llanto y se refugió en los brazos de Darien.

Él la estrechó con fuerza, susurrando palabras de consuelo a su oído, y ella se dejó inundar por su fuerza. Podía oír el corazón de Darien latir pausadamente bajo su oreja. Por un instante se sintió protegida, y al mismo tiempo tan sola que hubiera querido morir.

—Estoy bien —dijo, separándose de Darien y secándose las mejillas.

Darien le tomó el rostro entre las manos.

—¿Qué decía la carta? —preguntó con dulzura.

Serena se la dio.

—Léela, si quieres. Dice que mi novela no es apropiada para su colección y que necesito practicar más para alcanzar el nivel de calidad que requieren.

Darien leyó la nota por encima antes de devolvérsela.

—Podrías mandarlo a otra editorial.

Serena asintió en silencio. Eso le daría algo que hacer cuando llegara a casa de su padre. Intentó sonreír.

—Me recuperaré. Ha sido una gran desilusión añadida a todas las demás catástrofes

Acababa de dar más información de la que pretendía. No quería que Darien conociera sus planes.

—He venido a por el correo —dijo, preguntándose cuánto tiempo pensaba Darien seguir sujetándole la cara, y cuánto tiempo tardaría ella en echarse en sus brazos y rogarle que la besara de nuevo. Un último beso antes de la partida.

—¿Sólo ha llegado tu manuscrito? —preguntó Darien , acariciándole la mejilla con los pulgares.

—No, creo que hay un par de cartas más.

Darien la soltó y fue hasta el buzón, lo abrió y sacó los sobres. Volviendo junto a Serena, se los tendió.

—Puedes llevarlas al rancho

Serena no hizo ademán de tomar el correo. Se quedó con la mente en blanco. Sólo podía escuchar los latidos de su propio corazón y su sangre circular aceleradamente por sus venas.

Darien la observó con expresión confusa. A continuación miró hacia el coche.

—¿Serena?

—¿Si? —Serena le miró a los ojos.

—¿Vas a llevar el correo a casa?

Serena sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

Darien bajó la mano.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no voy a volver.

Darien se acercó hasta el coche con el ceño fruncido y vio el ordenador.

—¿Le pasa algo a tu ordenador? —preguntó, sin dejar de mirar al coche.

—No —Serena miró a lo lejos. Si no se hubiera detnido a mirar en el buzón y no se hubiese echado a llorar, Darien no la habría visto y ella estaría ya lejos de allí.

—Serena, ¿qué ocurre?

—Me marcho —dijo ella, temiendo que Darien lanzara el sombrero al aire con un grito de alegría.

Pero en lugar de eso, él la contempló en silencio.

Serena suspiró profundamente y con una calma que ocultaba la confusión que la embargaba, caminó hasta su coche. Darien estaba junto a la puerta. No se movió.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

—Es evidente. No puedo quedarme, has pedido que te manden una sustituta. Esta mañana he hablado con la señora Montgomery y ya han encontrado a una. Ayer hice la compra y lavé la ropa para que podáis resistir hasta que llegue la nueva empleada.

—Lo has planeado todo —musitó Darien.

Serena había esperado una reacción más expresiva por parte de Darien. Asintió. No podía soportar estar tan cerca de él y amarlo como lo amaba sabiendo que estaba a punto de partir. ¿Por qué no montaba en su caballo y la dejaba en paz?

—¿Dónde vas, has conseguido otro trabajo?

—Todavía no. Voy a casa de mi padre. Nos hemos reconciliado y quiero hacer un esfuerzo para mejorar nuestra relación —y, aunque no pudiera decírselo a Darien, siempre tendría que agradecérselo a él—. Estoy segura de que la nueva ama de llaves será perfecta. Nunca se le olvidarán las comidas ni secar la ropa.

—Y no creo que me tiña la ropa de verde —dijo Darien, en voz baja.

Serena se sonrojó.

—¡Creía que no te habías dado cuenta!

Darien esbozó una media sonrisa.

—¿Cómo no iba a darme cuenta de que tenía la ropa interior verde?

—No era demasiado oscuro.

—Pero era verde.

—Lo siento, yo…

—Estarías soñando despierta y pusiste una prenda verde con la ropa blanca.

Serena asintió.

—Tu próxima ama de llaves puede meterla en lejía.

Se produjo un largo silencio. Serena se sentía morir lentamente. Finalmente, forzó una amplia sonrisa e hizo ademán de abrir la puerta.

—Tengo que marcharme, Darien. Denver está lejos y quiero llegar antes de que oscurezca.

—Como quieras —Darien le abrió la puerta y la observó sentarse y dejar el manuscrito en el asiento de al lado. En el asiento de atrás estaba el ramo de flores que le habían regalado los hombres.

Darien se quitó el sombrero y se inclinó hacia ella.

—Conduce con cuidado, Serena —dijo, antes de besarla delicadamente. Después se incorporó levemente y estudió su rostro como si quisiera memorizarlo.

—Adiós, Darien —dijo ella, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Darien se irguió sin apartar la mano de la ventanilla. Serena puso el coche en marcha.

—No te vayas.

Serena levantó la mirada. ¿Había dicho eso Darien o lo había imaginado?

Darien la miró con ojos brillantes, respiró profundamente y susurró:

—No te vayas.

Serena paró el motor con dedos temblorosos. Darien abrió la puerta y le ayudó a salir del coche. Abrazándola, apoyó la mejilla en su cabeza.

—¿Darien? —dijo Serena, temiendo que sus sentidos la engañaran y que su esperanza fuera más fuerte que la realidad.

—Quédate conmigo, Serena. No te vayas.

Serena no se había inventado aquellas palabras. Su corazón rebosó de amor por aquel difícil hombre que la estrechaba en sus brazos.

—Creía que querías que me marchara.

—Y yo también, pero me equivocaba. Hace unos instantes, cuando me he dado cuenta de que te ibas realmente, he sentido vértigo. Todas las personas a las que he amado me han abandonado, Serena. Mi padre y mi madre se mataron, Rafe se fue a los rodeos y se estableció en el oeste, Hotaru se ha ido a Laramie.

—Darien, Zafiro y Hotaru no te han abandonado, se han ido a vivir sus vidas.

—Y Rey —continuó Darien como si ella no hubiera hablado—. La amaba de verdad. Era inteligente y bonita. Pero cuando la encontré con aquel hombre, algo murió en mi interior. Por eso decidí que si me casaba alguna vez, lo haría con alguien como mi madre.

Serena no pudo decir nada. Sabía que nunca se parecería a la madre de Darien.

—Seguro que hay alguien cerca que se parezca a ella. ¿Saori?

—Saori es una vieja amiga del colegio. De haberme enamorado de ella lo habría hecho hace mucho tiempo —Darien apoyó la frente en la de Serena y la miró fijamente a los ojos—. Y ya no quiero una madre. Quiero una mujer que me subyugue de tal manera que apenas pueda concentrarme en mi trabajo. Una mujer que disfrute con los pequeños detalles de la vida, una mujer que aunque se olvide de cocinar, sea capaz de transmitir alegría y amabilidad a un grupo de hombres toscos. Y una mujer tan fuerte como yo.

El corazón de Serena latía desbocadamente. Le costaba creer lo que estaba escuchando y no lo hubiera interrumpido ni por todo el oro del mundo. Darien estaba hablando de ella. ¿Realmente creía todo eso?

—No pares —susurró, apretando las manos contra el torso de Darien.

Él sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

—Quiero una mujer tan inocente que me asuste y al mismo tiempo tan femenina que me haga sentir orgulloso de ser un hombre. Quiero una mujer que me necesite, que…

Serena se abrazó a su cuello.

—Te amo, Darien. Te amo —dijo, dejando que las lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas sin intentar detenerlas.

—Y yo estoy intentado decirte que te amo, Serena —dijo Darien, besándola con ternura.

Se separó, y mirándola con ojos llenos de amor, la tomó en brazos y dio vueltas con ella en el aire, al tiempo que lanzaba un grito de alegría. Serena se asió a él y rió.

Darien la dejó en el suelo.

—¿Te quedas?

—Supongo. Pero quiero que me aclares una cosa: quieres que me quede….

—Quiero que te cases conmigo. Seremos felices juntos, Serena. Tú podrás escribir y cuidar de los niños. Contrataremos un ama de llaves para hacer las tareas de la casa.

—No hace falta, puedo ocuparme yo.

Darien vaciló, respiró profundamente y sonrió.

—Claro que sí. Siempre podemos comer tortilla.

—Eres… —Serena le dio un golpe en el brazo, mirán

dolo con adoración—. Vamos a ser tan felices juntos…. —hizo una pausa. Las palabras de Darien habían tardado en penetrar en su mente—. ¿Has dicho niños?

—¿No quieres tenerlos?

—¿Cuántos? —preguntó Serena, con cautela.

Darien se encogió de hombros.

—Me encantaría tener un par de chicos y un par de chicas.

—Me parece una buena idea.

Serena se sentía capaz de cuidar de cuatro hijos. Sonrió lentamente. Estaba segura de poder superar cualquier obstáculo estando junto a Darien. Incluso podría manejar a aquel hombre mandón siempre que él la amara.

* * *

><p>Kenji Tsukino carraspeó. Llevaba una semana de visita en el rancho durante la que habían discutido mucho pero también se habían aproximado más que nunca.<p>

Serena se alisó la falda del vestido de boda y se miró en el espejo. La falda corta le quedaba bien. También el sombrero.

—¿Estás lista, cariño? —preguntó su padre—. ¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?

—Sí, papá. Completamente segura. Creía que Darien te gustaba —Serena miró a su padre sorprendida. Él y Darien se habían conocido hacía varias semanas, durante una visita de un fin de semana.

—Y me gusta. Sólo quiero cerciorarme de que vas a ser feliz.

—Soy tan feliz que voy a estallar —dijo Serna, tomándolo del brazo.

—Siempre pensé que te casarías en una iglesia —dijo su padre, al tiempo que salían al descansillo. Se detuvieron en lo alto de la escalera y miraron a la gente que los esperaba en el vestíbulo y se adentraba hacia el salón, desde donde llegaban sus voces.

—No, esto está mejor —dijo.

—¿Por qué?

Serena sonrió a su padre.

—Siempre que Darien se ponga mandón o se enfade por algo, podré recordarle que fue en esa misma habitación donde nos juramos amor eterno, y le haré sentirse culpable.

Cuando sonó la música, Serena y su padre descendieron lentamente las escaleras. Todos los hombres del rancho estaban allí, tan elegantes que Serena casi no pudo reconocerlos. Lance le guiñó un ojo y Serena, divertida, miró para otro lado.

Sabía que a Seiya le encantaba tomarle el pelo a Darien y que su futuro esposo siempre se irritaba con él.

Cuando llegaron al arco de entrada, Serena vio a Darien. Se sonrieron. A Serena le costaba creer que no estaba soñando, que verdaderamente iban a casarse, que Darien la amaba tanto como ella lo amaba a él.

—Sé feliz, pequeña —le susurró su padre, entregando la mano de Serena a Darien.

—Lo seré, papá, siempre —Serena sonrió y dio un paso hacia su amado.


	7. Chapter 7

**EPILOGO**

"_Como todo puede cambiar en tan solo 2 años, llegue siendo la trabajadora domestica, de un rancho donde mi jefe era, el hombre más arrogante, explotador, alto, fuerte, y extremadamente sexy, que haya conocido. Y como una novela romántica termine enamorándome de él y finalmente me casé con mi jefe mandón, arrogante y extremadamente sexy!_

_Voy de camino a casa, me siento tan feliz, por fin se va a publicar mi novela, luego de enviarla a mas de 15 editores, por fin mi obra maestra va a ser publicada."_

Sumergida en sus pensamientos, no dejaba de pensar en el amor de su vida y de cómo todo cambio con una sola declaración, por parte del hombre que juro no volverse a enamorar. La publicación de su libro era una sorpresa, para toda la familia incluyendo los trabajadores del rancho, pero había una muy en especial para Darien.

Cuando llego al rancho, bajo de la camioneta y se apresuro a entrar a la casa, debía preparar el almuerzo, y ya eran más de las 11.

Cuando entro a la cocina empezó por buscar los ingredientes para hacer un almuerzo rápido, así que decidió preparar unos emparedados, sonrío al recordar, que hacía más de 2 años que no preparaba un almuerzo como ese, se sorprendió cuando sintió unos brazos abrazándola por detrás.

_Te extrañe_ dijo inhalando el olor de su cabello

_Pero si solo me ausente unas horas!

_SI pero soy adicto a ti_ dijo girándola para darle un beso que estaba cargado de pasión.

_Darien…

_Shhhhh, no hay nadie, los muchachos regresaran a las 2 no te preocupes_ termino volviendo a besar sus labios, al tiempo que sus manos bajaron a sus nalgas, para subirla en la encimera de la cocina, Serena se encontraba totalmente perdida, le resultaba increíble que a pesar del tiempo su cuerpo reaccionara de la misma manera que hace 2 años cuando lo conoció.

_Papá!

_SANTO CIELOS!_ grito Serena_ Alexander

_ Lo olvidaba_ dijo un apenado Darien_ se supone que estaba con Seiya, hablando de él donde esta_ dio alejándose de su esposa.

_Alexander y tio Seiya

_alla fera!_ dijo el pequeño

_ Ven mi cielo es hora de que comas algo_ exclamo Serena al tiempo que lo agarraba en brazos y lo sentaba en su silla para comer.

_Y entonces que te dijeron en la editorial?

_Tu qué crees_ dijo alzando una de sus cejas, al tiempo que sonreía

_OH no me digas que….._ y no termino la frase ya que se abalanzó hacia ella cargadora en los brazos y girando con ella_ sabía que lo lograrías.

_Debo confesar que tu ayudaste mucho, si no fuera por tus clases no lo hubiera logrado_ menciona pícaramente.

_Cuando quieras podemos empezar de nuevo las clases señora Chiba.

_Darien hay algo mas que quiero decirte_ dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior

_Dios, no hagas eso_ dijo quitando con el pulgar el labio_ te gusta provocarme verdad

_Puede ser….. Darien recuerdas que hace unas semanas me estado sintiendo mal

_Si y te he dicho que necesitas una, trabajadora domestica y no me haces caso, trabajas demasiado Serena, entre el rancho y Alexander no te das abasto mi vida.

_Si…. Pueda que ahora si necesite una domestica, con 2 niños y el racho no creo que me de abasto.

_Hasta que por fin me haces caso, mujer….. que fue lo que dijiste_ abriendo sus ojos como platos.

_Que necesitaremos alguien que nos ayude con la limpeza… vamos a tener un bebe…._ dijo con sus ojos brillantes por la emoción, pero fue interrumpida por los labios de su marido que le devoraba la boca con un beso arrasador.

_Nunca pensé que se pudiera ser más feliz, vamos a tener otro bebe, Dios Serena te amo, te amo!_ decía besándola nuevamente_ me has hecho nuevamente el hombre más feliz del mundo.

_Espero que te haya gustado tu sorpresa

_Siempre me sorprende señora Chiba

_mami teno ambe!_ exclamo el pequeño que desde su haciendo, empezaba hacer pucheros.

_Es idéntico a ti Darien.

_Y yo espero que este bebe sea una pequeña, que se parezca a su madre._ Dijo abrazándola.

* * *

><p>Había llegado la tarde, y como era costumbre ya en estos 6 meses, se quedaba completamente dormida, este nuevo embarazo era totalmente diferente al de Alexander, los antojos, las desveladas, y sobre todo las siestas que eran más de 3 horas, y por lo general siempre se quedaba dormida y no preparaba la cena. A pesar de que solicitaron una trabajadora domestica, solo pudieron conseguir a la señora Luna, y es una excelente ama de casa solo, que durante estas 2 semanas se tuvo que ausentar y nuevamente Serena se tuvo que ocupar de la cocina, aunque los trabajadores del rancho ayudaban.<p>

_No lo puedo creer te quedaste dormida nuevamente_ dijo Darien, abriendo la puerta del estudio.

_Lo siento pero no lo puedo evitar….. que hora es?_ pregunto viendo lo tarde que era.

_Son las 7 Cielo, será mejor que te vuelvas a dormir ya inventaron algo los muchachos

_No como crees_ dijo tratando de levantarse_ me ayudas?

_Eres terca en verdad, no debes esforzarte.

_Si como no, si paresco un tanque de guerra, no puedo ni levantarme sola_ dijo haciendo un puchero

_No eres un tanque de guerra amor, solo estas embaraza, y una embaraza muy bonita_ beso_ sexy_ beso_ a la que su esposo no le puede quitar las manos de encima.

_Darien!, mejor ayúdame a preparar la cena_ dijo roja como la grama, como podía seguir reaccionando, de esa manera a sus caricias, a su voz, definitivamente amaba a ese hombre.

_Y que vamos a cenar?

_Bueno lo mismo que hemos cenado todas estas semana cielo_ dijo divertida

_A no no otra vez, Tortillas otra vez!

Como todas las cenas desde que Luna se tuvo que ausentar, los menú que eran su especialidad hace 2 años volvieron al rancho.

* * *

><p>Y hoy un día tranquilo , soleado, poro en el rancho todo era diferente…..<p>

Todos corrian de un lado para el otro, mientras una rubia observaba desde su asiento

_No es para tanto…. Solo necesito una maleta…..

_Taiky tu y Yaten asegúrense de que todo este en sus sitio, Seiya te encargaras de Alexander… donde esta Alexander?

_No lo puedo creer, es una fiera, arrogante y miralo, parece un gatito asustado_ dijo Artemis.

_Quien es un gatito_ dijo mirando furico a Artemis

_Tu amigo, es la segunda ves que tu mujer va a tener un hijo y mira como te comportas

_Artemis no…

_DARIEN!...

_Cielo te duele, quieres agua, o no mejor un juego…._es silenciado por las manos de su esposa.

_SOLO….. LLEVAME….. AL HOS…..PITAAAAAAAALLLL!_ grito, había roto fuente

_DIOS DIOS….. y ahora…

_ a la camioneta hijo_ y todos rompieron en risas, parecía increíble que él un hombre arrogante, y que nadie doblegaba, se pusiera tan nervioso por segunda vez, con la llegada de un bebe.

Con el paso de las horas, todo estaba calmado, en la sala de espera se encontraban 13 hombre y uno que caminaba de un lado para el otro.

_Quieres sentarte, vas hacer un hueco en el suelo_ exclamo Yaten

_Señor Chiba, puede pasar_ dijo la enfermera

Y al entrar en la habitación, su corazón se lleno de la mas infinita ternura, al ver a su nuevo hijo y la mujer de su vida, si antes pensaba que la amaba ahora la amaba el doble.

_Mira quien llego, es papi

_Como te sientes

_Cansada, pero feliz, mira, es una niña Darien

Dairen la tomo en sus brazos, y la observaba, era idéntica a su madre, con poco de cabello rubio._ Eres idéntica a mama, pequeña.

_Aun es pequeña como para saberlo no crees?

_Si pero yo digo que es igual a ti, gracias Serena

_Por qué?

_por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo, tengo todo lo que un hombre puede desear, 2 hermosos hijos y la mujer más hermosa de la tierra.

_Mami, mami

_Hola mi cielo_ decía al tiempo que el niño se subía a la cama_ mira te presenta a tu nueva hermanita.

Darien los contemplaba a los tres, era feliz, sumamente feliz no se imaginaba una vida sin ellos, sin ella, gracias a Serena volvió a sonreír, y a ser feliz.

_Ya te dije lo mucho que te amo?

_no, hoy no

_Te amo Serena Chiba, te amo con toda mi alma

_Yo también te amo Darien Chiba.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Vieron aun no la habia terminado jejejejeje, perodonen la demora, pero estoy haciendo todo cuanto este en mi para no atrasarme demasiado en mis fic, ahora que estamos en fiestas patrias y con todos estos días libre quiero terminar mis fic, gracias a todas aquellas personitas que comentaron sobre este fic se los agradesco y espero les guste mi epilogo que por cierto lo hice yo!. <strong>

**QUE DIOS ME LOS BENDIGA**


End file.
